Truth or Dare
by NessApril
Summary: When Chad dares Troy into going out with the next girl that walkes around the corner. What will happen with it's Gabriella Montez? Suck at summaries, it's better then it sounds. Rated T for safty. Writting with xoxobeckyxoxo COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people! It's Vanessa, here with a new story...I'm co-wirtitng this with Becky(xoxo-becky-xoxo), and we're really excited about this story, because we haven't co-written alone, so it'll be real fun...This wasn't our idea, it's Nicole's (nikkiakanickel) and it was based of an epo. of Drake and Josh...So yeah... Well we aren't really good at Trailers, but here it goes...**

**Bold-Narrator**

_Italic-Scene_

Normal-Speaking.

----------

**It was a typical day at East High...**

_Shows all the students in crowds, talking._

_Teachers getting their lessons ready._

**But a simple dare will change all that**

_Shows Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth sitting in the court yard._

"I bet that you can't get the next girl to walk around that corner to go out with you for more then a month."

"I bet other wise." Troy said.

_Shows Gabriella Montez walking about the corner, talking to her best friend Taylor McKessie._

**The dare started as a simple little thing**

_Shows Troy going up to Gabriella, and giving her his number._

_Shows them at the ice cream parlor, with Chad watching._

"I told you I could." Troy smiled taking the crisp twenty dollars out of Chad's hand.

**But what happens when he starts to fall for her?**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella walking down the road, hands intertwined._

"I had a really good time Troy." Gabriella smiled as they came to her house.

"Anything to put that smile on your face." Troy said leaning in, with Gabriella giggling.

**And she finds out?**

_Shows Gabriella walking to the gym but stops._

"He did it." Chad told the team, "Troy got another girl, and bet the dare"

"And another twenty bucks." Troy smiled.

"So I was just a dare?!" Gabriella cut in.

"Gabi!"

_Shows a tear slip down Gabriella's face and her running out._

**And doesn't talk to him?**

_Shows Troy trying to talk to Gabriella, but she walks away._

**And when she finally does, **

_Shows Troy running after her._

"What do you want Troy?"

**What will she say?**

"Tell me the truth Troy! How do you really feel?"

_Shows Gabriella shaking her head and walking away, with Taylor close behind._

**Truth or Dare.**

**Staring:**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton:**

_Shows him sinking lower into his chair._

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez:**

_Shows her taking a book off of the shelf_

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth:**

_Shows him walking down the hall way._

**and Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie:**

_Shows her sitting slapping Chad._

**Coming April 2007.**

-------------

**A/N: Ew that sucked..Lol, but we promise that the story will be WAYY better...So if you want us to go on with this story just hit that little purple botton.**


	2. Introduction

**A/N: Wow! 17 reviews! Haha, we really hope that it'll live up to what we want. Well, here goes nothing...**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing of HSM.**

**---------**

_July 25, 2007_

_"Gabi, I think we should talk." Neil told his girl friend for two years._

_"Why does this feel like a bad thing?" Gabriella asked worried._

_"Because it is," Neil sighed, "look, you know how much I love you and that I really care about you."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"But," Neil started, "I'm moving tomorrow Gabi, and I don't want you to go through the pain of a long distance relationship."_

_"So you're saying..." Gabriella stopped and wiped a tear._

_Neil walked up to her, and wiped the tear with his thumb. He took one look into her wet eyes, and embraced her._

_"I love you Gabi."_

_"I love you too." She whispered._

--------

September 18, 2007.

Gabriella Montez got out of bed, it was the second week of school, and already she was tired of it. Shes usually looking forward to it, but ever since her break-up, everyone was talking. Even two weeks in. She walked into her closet and got out grey pleated skirt, a black polka dotted shirt, and white flats. She set it on her bed, and slowly made her way into her bathroom. Since her body was used to waking up early, even when she didn't want to, she had a lot of time to get ready. She pushed the brush in her loose curls, took a little from the front, and pinned it back. She applied her eyeliner, and lip gloss, and got dressed. She added a necklace and a bracelet. Once she did so, she made her way to her car, and drove to school.

"Hey Gabs." Her best friend Taylor McKessie greeted once Gabriella walked through the doors of East High.

"Hey Tays." Gabriella smiled.

"It's been two weeks of school, what could you possible be upset about?" Taylor asked when Gabriella gave her the most fake smile she ever seen in her life.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and opened her locker. Taylor decided not to push it any further, and sighed.

The girls made their way to class and took their seats. There Troy Bolton and Chad Danforth walked in, loudly. Gabriella's been in this school for two years and still had yet to talk to him. She talked to Chad once, it was because he dropped something, and she had picked it up. But that was it. Then Sharpay and Ryan Evans walked in. Gabriella talked to them a couple times, but they didn't seem to like her very much. Either they didn't, or they had a werid way of showing they did. The only real friend she had was Taylor.

The day went pretty fast that day, and was now the end of the day. Since Gabriella was too lazy to go to her locker, she walked out of school, with only her binder. And Taylor walking besides her.

-------

The basketball team were seated on a table outside in the court yard like they did everyday.

"It's so boring this year."

"Jason, we only been in school for two weeks." Zeke commented.

"Still." Jason mumbled.

"Well then," Kim, a cheerleader started, "Lets do something."

"Like what?" Troy asked.

"Truth or dare."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Troy I am."

They played, and had to do some really weird, and random things. Like walk up to some random girl and ask for her phone number, or go up to some random class room, and ask the teacher some weird stuff. It was all pretty easy, until Troy's turn came along.

"I bet that you can't get the next girl to walk around that corner to go out with you for more then a month." Chad challenged.

"I bet other wise." Troy said.

"Well then, I dare you to go out with the next girl to walk around that corner for a month. And you have two weeks to do so." Chad said pointing to a corner.

"And if I do?"

"Twenty bucks."

"And if I don't?"

"We'll think of something."

Troy sighed and looked at who the lucky girl would be. Once he turned around he saw a girl dressed in black, with dark curly hair. He seen her before, but didn't know where.

"Well Troy, I guess you're going out with Gabriella Montez." Kim smiled.

"You know her?"

"Yeah, shes pretty cool."

Troy looked at the girl once more before headed over to her.

"Hi." He said once he reached her.

She stopped and looked at Taylor before answering.

"Uh, hi?" She said, the 'hi' coming out more in a question way.

"Troy."

"Gabriella." She said shaking his hand.

"Listen, I was you from over at my table, and wondered if you wanted to go out with this weekend."

"Umm, I don't know." Gabriella said looking down.

"Oh, well.." Troy said taking a piece of paper from a girl sitting at a table and wrote something on it, "Heres my number, call me if you change your mind."

"I will." Gabriella smiled and took it.

With one finale smile, Troy made his way back to the table.

-----------

"So?" Chad asked.

"He didn't get it." Kim laughed.

"Well so what if I didn't. I still have two weeks." Troy stated.

----------

Two nights later Taylor was sleeping over Gabriella's house since it was the weekend. They were sitting around Gabriella's room watching tv when something caught Taylor's eye in Gabriella's binder. She walked over to it, and saw it was Troy's number. She knew it was his, because he wrote it on a orange piece of paper.

"You still haven't call him?"

"Call who?" Gabriella asked, and looked up from painting her toe nails. "Oh, him."

"Yes, _him_."

"Why should I, I mean it's Troy Bolton."

"Exactly!" Jennifer, who was on speaker phone, "If what you guys told me is true, then he has to be hot."

"But thats my point Jen," Gabriella started, "Why would he want to go out with me all of a sudden."

"Who cares?!"

"Well Gabi, as your best friend here," Taylor said.

"And your best friend from Washington." Jennifer stated.

"You should at lease call him." They both said.

Gabriella sighed in defeat and got up. She got her cell phone and called the number.

"He better be as cute as you guys say." Jen's voice filled the room.

"Shut up!" Gabriella hissed.

"Sorry."

"Hey Troy? Hi, it's Gabriella."

_"Oh, hey. Whats up?"_

"I can't believe I'm saying this but. Are you still up for this weekend?" Gabriella said closing her eyes.

_"Yeah, of course. Tomorrow say five-ish?" Troy asked._

"Sounds good, I'll see you later." Gabriella said hanging up.

"You guys better not be wrong about this." Gabriella muttered.

"You guys better send me pictures." Jen laughed.

Gabriella shook her head and threw self down on her bed.

--------

**A/N: Yes we know it's a bit slow right now, but it's the introduction, so yeah..Lol, just review and tell us what you think so far. Oh and that little thing in the begining part, it will expline it's self in later chapters.**


	3. First Date

**A/N: Sorry about the wait!!! Fanfiction was being a butt and wouldn't let me upload it..We got it done on 4-13...So yeah But wow! Thank you guys for ALL the comments! I'm really glad you guys like it so far! Even though we only posted one chapter..Lol..**

**Discimler: We own NOTHING!**

**--------**

"What? You only said one month!" Troy exclaimed when Chad just told him the bad news.

"Well, you got her in less then a week, I think you'll make it two months." Chad said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I hate you guys." Troy said to everyone who was in his room.

They just smiled and went on with their own little conversation, but still listening to the main one; between Troy and Chad. Jason, Zeke, Kim, and Jamie were in his room, like they were every weekend.

"So," Jamie started, turning her attention to Tory, "What time is your date?"

"It's not a date," Troy paused, "Five."

The girls laughed, and the guys rolled their eyes.

-------

"Gabi, what are you so worried about? It's not like your first date." Jen said from the other line of the phone.

"Yeah, but it's my first date with him."

"Well, of course it's your first date with him. Because if it wasn't, I'd have to come over there and hit you, for not telling me."

Gabriella sighed, while Taylor fought trying to keep her laughing to a minimal.

"What am I going to do?"

"You're going to go on the date, and have a good time, weather you like him or not." Taylor said, once she won her little battle.

Sighing, she placed her pillow on the foot of the bed, and propped her elbows on them.

"What time is your date?"

"Five." Taylor answered for her.

"What time is it?"

Looking down at her phone, Taylor replied, "Three."

"Shouldn't you start getting ready?" Jen asked.

"No." Gabriella said before anyone else could say anything.

"Okay, but if you get ready at four, you're going to get all worried, and you'll run out of time." Jen sang.

Gabriella groaned, knowing she was right, and went into the bath room to take a shower.

-----

Troy stepped out of the shower, only with a towel around his waist, and walked into his room. Closing his door, he turned on his radio, and went to pick out his clothes. Setting his close in on his bed, he put boxers on, and did his hair. After his hair was to his liking, he put on his jeans, and wife-beater. He was about to put on his over shirt, when he glanced at the clock. 3:45. Sighing he put his shirt down, and ran his hands through his hair. _Why am I so nervous? _He thought sitting down on his bed, and flipped through the channel, making time pass.

-----

"Gabriella hurry up! You can't spent an hour in the shower you know!" Taylor called through the door.

"I just got in here!" She heard Gabriella yell back.

Taylor shook her head, and went back to Gabriella's room, and looked at the clothes she set out. It was a light washed jeans, white cami, black vest and nude wedges. Gabriella came into the room, bumping into the door way, since she was trying to dry her hair at the same time and sighed.

"Stupid door." She mumbled.

"Yes," Taylor said guiding her in, "You can tell me how stupid the door is later, but now we need to work on your hair."

Gabriella stuck her bottom lip out, and looked at the ends of her hair. This was going to be a while. Gabriella saw a straightening iron, hair spray, clips, rubber bands, bobby pins, and head bands.

"Damn." She whispered, sitting down.

Then Taylor went to work, straighten her hair, and putting things in it, taking some out. They finally picked on just letting the straight hair hang down. Gabriella put on her usual make up, and got dressed, leaving her shoes off for now. She went into her closet, and pulling out a thick gold belt, and put it on. Walking out, she notice Taylor looking at her necklaces, she walked towards Gabriella with hoop chain necklace, and slipped it around her neck. She looked at the clock and it flashed; 4:50, putting on her shoes, she did one last mirror check, and walked down to the living room. Once she stepped foot on the floor the door bell rang. She looked up at Taylor, who was a couple steps above her, and she ran passed her and opened the door.

"Well, you're on time." Taylor smiled, opening the door a little.

"Uh...Yes?"

"It's wasn't a question Troy." Taylor said and shook her head.

Troy gave a small laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Is Gabriella ready?"

"One second." Taylor said looking behind the door, where Gabriella stood on the stairs, "Gabi! Come on!"

"Coming!" Gabriella caught on, and went back up stairs.

"She'll be right down. Please, come in." She said opening the door wider, once she was sure he couldn't see Gabriella.

Troy nodded and walked into the house, looking around while he sat down. He twitched his mouth a little waiting. Then finally a little while after he sat down Gabriella's shoes were heard coming down the steps, and Troy stood up. With Taylor leaving the two, Gabriella stood on the last step, and Troy stood where he was. Gabriella blushed a little at the way he looked at her.

Before Taylor was out of the room, she passed by Troy and said, "You didn't expect her to look that good did you?"

And Troy was amazed, he really didn't. He thought she'd be..Well, not so good. Troy took a deep breath, and walked towards her, and Gabriella stepped down.

"You look amazing." Troy said.

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled, and followed Troy out the door, but not before smiling at Taylor who was watching from the kitchen.

-----

"I had a really good time." Gabriella smiled once she was back at her front door.

"Not a problem." Troy smiled, "I did too. Well, not to be pushy or anything, but lets go out again sometime."

Gabriella thought about it for a bit then smiled, "I'll call you."

They hugged, and Gabriella walked in her house with a smile on her face.

"Well." Taylor said standing up, causing Gabriella to jump back a little, "How'd it go?"

"Did you take any pictures?" She heard Jen's voice, but Taylor wasn't on the phone.

"Jen?" Gabriella asked, setting her phone on the table by the door.

"The one and only!" She smiled and stood up.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella exclaimed and embraced her best friend since kindergarten. "What, how?"

"Well, when you hung up, I was at the airport. I came because mom said I needed a few days, or weeks, off of school since..You know." Jen nodded.

Gabriella smiled and took another look at the girl standing in front of her, still at arms reach. She was a little taller then Gabriella, had light Carmel hair that reached her shoulders, and flipped inward at the ends, big light brown eyes, and a dimple on her right cheek.

"I still can't believe you're here. And you look great!" Gabriella said hugging her again, "But wait. How did you find out where I live."

"Ahh," Jen started and walked to her purse, "Thats why it's good to have a dad who's a cop."

"You traced my call?" Gabriella asked looking at the paper, "Why? What? You. You traced my call?!"

"She traced your call." Taylor said, as if it was no big deal.

"Who does that?!"

"Jen." Taylor said while Jen raised her hand.

"I can't believe you traced my call." Gabriella said sitting down.

"Who cares," Jen said snatching the paper, "How'd your date go? Did you take pictures?"

Gabriella sighed and took out her camera from her pocket, and tossed it to her. Taylor rushed next to Jen and looked through it, cooing at every single one. While Gabriella looked really bored.

"That was so cute." Jen gushed when they were done.

"Yeah, how'd it go? What did you guys do?" Taylor asked.

"Well, as you saw," Gabriella started, "We went to get some ice cream, then we walked around the park."

"Tell me how'd you get this picture." Jen said showing her the camera, reviling a picture where Gabriella's profile was showing, with the sun hitting her hair, and face highlighting her features.

"We were at the park, and Troy stole my camera-"

"Out of your pocket?" Taylor cut in.

"Yes, anyways he-"

"He stole your camera out of your pocket?" Jen cut in this time.

"Yes, as I was saying-"

"He stole your camera out of your back pocket?" They both cut in.

"Yes!" Gabriella yelled, "He stole my camera out of my back pocket! Now that we covered that, do you guys wanna know the story or not?!"

"Continue." Taylor whispered.

"Thank you," Gabriella sighed, "Now. He stole my camera, and started taking random pictures of me. "

_Flashback to date:_

_"No, Troy don't, I look awful."_

_"Are we looking at the same picture here? Because you look great."_

_They were sitting under a tree, looking that the pictures they took together._

_"No I don't. Look right there," Gabriella pointed, "That eye is like half closed."_

_"No it's not," Troy laughed, "It's a black smudge." He said and wiped the screen._

_Gabriella, again blushed, and looked straight ahead._

_Troy looked at her, and thought she was gorgeous and took the picture._

_When Gabriella saw the flash she looked at Troy and smiled._

_End Flashback._

"Aww!" The girls cooed.

"He thought you were pretty." Jen said.

"Jen, so not the point."

"Right." Jen nodded but then stopped, "Wait. What's the point?"

"Never mind." Gabriella laughed. "And thats how that picture ended there. I promised him that I wouldn't delete it."

"See you had a good time after all didn't you?" Taylor asked.

But Gabriella, being Gabriella. She smiled and walked up to her room.

-----

"How'd it go man?" Chad said once Troy got out of his car.

"Did you guys even leave?" Troy asked when he saw the same people from when he left.

"Yeah." They all said.

"We went to eat." Kim defended.

"And then we came back." Jamie finished.

Troy nodded and made his way pass them, and into the house, which the group followed. Once in the house they all went their separate ways. The girls up to Troy's room, while the guys went into the kitchen and got their stash.

"How was it:?" Kim asked when the guys got back in the room.

"Went pretty good." Troy shrugged.

"As in?" Jason asked.

"He got another date." Kim smiled.

"How do you know these things?" Troy asked.

"I'm a girl."

-----

The next day Gabriella woke up by talking coming from the ground. It was then, she remembered everything that happened when she came home from her date. She told them the story of each and every picture, and then went on to how the date was. She smiled as she knew she had to call Troy and confirm the next one. Looking at the clock she gave a little yell.

"What?!" Jen shot up.

"We slept until 3:30!" Gabriella yelled.

"And? We went to sleep around 5." Taylor said leaning back down.

"Uh, fine. You guys go back to sleep, I'll just call Troy outside." She said getting up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop and get back in here." Jen said standing up.

Gabriella smiled and crawled back into bed and took out her cell phone, and dilaed the number on the orange paper.

----

"Troy. Troy. Troy!" Kim yelled.

"Wha- Wh- What?"

"Your phone. Make it shut up!" She yelled again.

"Hello?"

_"Oh. I woke you up. I'm so sorry, I'll just call back later. You know I didn't know if you'd be asleep or not. And if you weren't I didn't want you to think that I-"_

"Gabriella." Troy laughed, "It's okay."

Gabriella laughed a bit, but didn't say anything.

"So. Whats up?"

_"Umm. Well, I had a really good time last night, and I told you I'd call you so. Heres my call."_

"Yes, your call." Troy started, "So..."

_"Tomorrow? Say around four-ish?"_

"I'll be there." Troy said and hung up.

"Another date in three days? Well Chad, you might lose twenty bucks." Jamie said sitting up.

"Well I don't know about that."

"What?" Troy asked.

"Well, lets make it forty. If he gets Gabriella to become his official girlfriend in two weeks, then it's twenty, and if he goes out with her for two months its another twenty." Kim suggested, and everyone nodded.

"You're all evil." Troy said walking out.

-----

**A/N: Yeah, well, you decied if you like it or not. If you do, please review, if you don't, please keep it to yourself. Um, sorry again for the wait, and please review. The next chapter it'll be their fifth date, and Troy asked Gabriella a very important question. Oh and we had to put Jen in here, for later chapters.**


	4. Mr Bolton Miss Montez

**A/N: Sorry for the longesterest wait!! Well we're glad that you guys like it soo far, now..Just keep the reviews coming, and we won't have a problem.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing. We keep checking the mail, but..nothing..**

**------**

After stepping out of the shower Troy walked into his room to find his best friend, Chad, sitting on his bed. Not wanting to get into it, Troy passed him, put on his pants and fixed his hair. He set his shirt on his bed, along with this shoes and stood there looking at Chad.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just reminding you that your two weeks is up tomorrow." Chad smiled, "And you still have yet to ask her."

"I know that."

"Are you going to ask her tonight?"

"I'm not telling you." Troy replied.

Chad tilted his head, but dismissed it, leaning back again he called Kim and told her to come over. Much to Troy's dismay.

"What time is your date?" Kim asked, in a yellow belted blouse, black skinny cropped pants, and black heels. Her hair down and flipped out wards.

"Six." Troy answered, fixing his shirt.

Kim sighed and went to fix his color. Troy dropped his hands and let Kim do it, since if he fought he'd end up with a big red spot on his arm. Done, she stepped back to check if it was perfect and grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"I'll be waiting outside Chad." She yelled back.

-----

"Gabriella, hurry up! We still have to work on your hair!" Jen yelled.

"Coming, coming, coming!" Gabriella yelled back and entered her room.

For about half an hour both Taylor and Jen did her hair until all three were happy. They settled on soft curls, and parted to the left so it covered her face slightly. She applied her own make up, and looked over her outfit that was sitting on her bed. She slipped on the black spaghetti strap asymmetrical dress, with a tied belt at the waistline. Gabriella then placed hoops and hearts earrings on, and bangles. Sliding her feet in black ankle strapped heels, she did a quick mirror check and headed down to meet her friends.

"Too much?" She asked from the bottom step.

"Are you kidding?" Taylor said looking at her, "He'll die when he sees you."

"Really?"

"Duh!" Jen smiled.

_Ding Dong._

"Right on time." Taylor smiled looking at the clock.

"Well, Hello Mr. Bolton how are we doing tonight?" Jen laughed as she opened the door.

"I'm doing fine, thank you Miss. Davis." Troy smiled.

They did this every time they saw each other, and everyone was use to it. Well Taylor and Gabriella, since they were the only ones around when this happened.

"I'm glad, your date will arrive shortly," She smiled, "Please come in."

Troy smiled back and closed the door behind him.

"Now if I remember right, she'll be on the last step." He said and turned to face her.

"He has good memory, very nice." Taylor said.

"He better, it's like what. Two weeks?" Jen scoffed.

"Ready?" Troy said leaving the two girls talking.

Gabriella smiled and took his hand and headed out the door.

----

Once out the door, Troy finally could actually look at Gabriella. And once he did, it felt like he couldn't breath.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella laughed once she saw Troy's face.

Shaking his head he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, fine. You- look...Great."

Blushing, Gabriella smiled, "Thank you."

"Shall we?" Troy said extending his arm.

"Mmm." She smiled and walked to the car.

-----

"Where are they?" Chad asked once again.

"Chad, will you shut up! We only been here for fifteen minutes, just wait, and eat your bread." Kim said shoving a piece in his mouth.

"Wou ant twll me to uh up!" Chad said.

"Yes I can." Kim said, completely understanding him.

"Did you ask your bother to seat them next to us?"

"Yeah. But not that close, since your hair would give us away. And since she knows that you're not dating anyone, she'll be thinking."

"She's always thinking."

"Oh quite, at lease someone does." Kim smiled and sipped her ice tea.

-----

"My lady." Troy said giving her his hand.

Giggling she kindly took it and he closed her door, and walked to into the restaurant and quickly spotted Chad and Kim.

"Reservations. Bolton."

"Table for two? This way."

Once seated Gabriella looked around, she never been here and didn't know if she was dressed right. Looking down at her dress she frowned.

"You look fine." Troy said reading her mind, "They're use to teens coming in here, don't worry about that either."

She nodded and started playing with the table cloth. Dinner was quite, only a few small talk here and there. It's not like they were uncomfortable around each other, it was the complete opposite. They were so comfortable that they didn't need to have really big conversations to have a good time. Once desert came, Gabriella started getting a little more happy, since sweets were her love.

"Gaby," Troy started knowing Chad and Kim were listening and he was running out of time, "Let's talk."

Gabriella looked up from her ice cream and frowned, "About?"

"Us." He answered putting down his fork.

Gabriella did the same and nodded.

"Are you happy with us?"

"Umm, yeah. I mean technically there really isn't an 'us' yet..." Gabriella said looking at the table.

"Thats exactly what I want to talk to you about."

"Okay."

"The last two weeks have been a blast, but this dating scene sucks don't you think?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I have to agree, the dating scene really sucks." Gabriella said thinking about where he was going with this.

"So, lets not do this dating scene anymore."

"Oh, and by that, what do you mean Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said, now with the smirk.

"Well Miss. Montez," Troy paused and looking at Kim and Chad who were leaning closer trying to hear so he raised his voice a bit, "Lets make it official, be my girlfriend."

"Oh I don't know Mr. Bolton, I mean you may be a bit too proper for me." Gabriella laughed, "But yes I will."

"You really kill me, you know Montez." Troy smiled as they reached across the table for their first 'official' kiss.

"Well you know I try." Gabriella smiled just as the bill came.

Troy paid after a while of convincing Gabriella that she shouldn't, and he took her back home. Durning the car ride back they were holding hands and just looking out of the window.

"Don't you even think about opening my door." Gabriella smirked as Troy was about to open his door to get out.

"So you're saying I can't walk my girlfriend to the door?"

"Yes I am." Gabriella said leaning over, "But you can give me a kiss."

"Now that I can do." Troy said leaning in as well.

"See you." Gabriella said wiping her lips and getting out of the car.

With one finale wave, Gabriella entered the house. But once she closed the door both of her arms were in her best friend's and were now getting pulled to the couch.

"Spill." Taylor chirped.

"We went to dinner, umm, we ate pretty much in silence, then while I was eating my cake he asked me a question." Gabriella answered.

"A question?"

"Yes," Gabriella paused, "He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Oh my god! Gaby!" Taylor yelled and hugged her just as Jen walked down.

"Sorry to be the one to tell you," She paused, "But. Gaby, Neil called."

-----

**A/N: I have one word to say...UGH! I'm not all that proud of this chapter, so if you don't reivew as much as before I'll understand. But please do so. The next chapters will be wayyyyyyyyy better, we promise. We just didn't really know how to do this one, so we just started typing and ended up with this mess...but REVIEW!**


	5. Calling it Quits

**A/N: Wow, thank you guys for all, and we mean ALL the reviews! Also we're sorry that the last chapter disapointed some of you, and we're wishing and hoping that this chapter will make up for it...We HOPE!!**

**Disclaimer: We're teens, do you think that Disney will give us rights to HSM? If so then...We love you!! **

**-------**

Pulling the covers over her head, blocking the sun's rays from leaking into the blinds and into her eyes. Gabriella flickered her eyes open. Exhaling, she folded the covers, so her face was showing, and sat up. Glancing at the clock, she crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom, towel in hand. Once stepping in to the shower, she sighed. Enjoying the hot water relaxing her body, reaching for the shampoo, she heard the door open and Jennifer walking lazily in.

"I don't understand why I have to go with you." Jen huffed, while the sink filled with water.

"Because, it was either that, or you could stay here with my mom." Gabriella replied.

She heard Jennifer mumble, before she started washing her face. Smiling Gabriella rinsed her hair, and washed her body. When she stepped out of the shower, Jennifer was sitting on the counter carefully examining her roots.

"Remind me to get these fixed later." Jen said jumping off and walking out so Gabriella can fully dry herself.

Closing the door, Gabriella shook her head, and made a mental note. Drying her body, she grabbed another towel, and wrapped her hair, then her body and made her way to her room. When she walked passed Jennifer's, Gabriella saw her picking out an outfit. Unwrapping her body, she put on shorts, and a tank top and sat down in front of her full length mirror- crossed legged.

Applying her eyeliner, she waited for her eyeliner to dry before doing anything else. Once she was sure that her eyeliner was dried, her applied her mascara and unwrapped her hair. Combing it, she hear a knock on the her door and Jen appeared in only her PJ's.

"Are we going anywhere after?" She asked looking at Gabriella on the floor.

"Probably eat breakfast." Gabriella answered, getting her straightening iron plugged in.

Nodding she closed the door and walked back into the guess room, where she was staying. Once her hair was straight, Gabriella stood up and went into her closet. She emerged with a yellow belted button front blouse, denim skirt, and white strappy wedges. Setting them down, she pulled off her tank top, and slipped her blouse on, buttoning them after. She quickly put on her skirt, and necklace. She grabbed her shoes, and purse and walked to Jennifer's room.

Once she opened her door, it reviled a teen wearing a navy cami, with a denim vest over; denim skirt, and nude wedges. Gabriella walked over to her bed sat down, and started putting on her shoes, while Jennifer started to clip her hair. They gathered all their things, said good-bye to Gabriella's mom, and went into Gabriella's car.

"So, are you excited?" Jen asked, turning the radio on.

"I guess," Gabriella paused, moving her seat. "I mean, I haven't seen he moved to California."

"But that doesn't mean that you have to be excited," Jen reasoned, "I mean, you do have Troy now. So maybe your just...I don't know, scared."

"Of what? Neil?"

"Yeah, or maybe of what Troy will think when he finds out."

When Gabriella didn't say anything, Jen decided it was best to let it go and turned the radio louder. She sighed and pulled out her cell phone and started texting. Something Jen would always do in the car. That's why she doesn't trust herself to drive, she'll get bored.

---------

Troy woke up feeling really happy. He didn't know if it was that he was going to a pool party that his friend Sammy was throwing, or maybe it was that he won the first twenty dollars. But whatever it was, Troy knew it wasn't because Gabriella was his 'girlfriend' he was sure of it. After checking the clock, he went down stairs to see if his mom was done making breakfast. While eating, Sammy called and asked if he could come early and help her set up, she mentioned that she already asked Chad.

So after eating, he took a quick shower, changed, and drove to her house. He knew that he was going back to his house later, so he didn't bother taking his clothes. Once he got to her house, Chad and the other guys were already in the back. Guessing that the girls were inside, he walked over to them.

"Well, look Chad," Jason nodded, "You owe him twenty don't you?"

"Yeah, yeah." Chad sighed and pulled out a crisp twenty and handed it to Troy.

"What are the girls doing?" Troy asked putting his new twenty in his pocket.

"Who knows."

"Can you guys come and help carry things out?" Sammy said popping her head out of the sliding door.

The guys nodded and followed her inside and into the kitchen. There they saw that her dad was getting all the food out, and her mom cleaning. They were use to having her parents around, since her house was where most of the parties were. Just because her parents were most teenage friendly. While Sammy lead Chad, Jason, Zeke, and the other guys to the garage, Troy was left with the girls taking all the other food out.

"Are you inviting Gabriella?" Kim asked nudging him.

"Who's Gabriella?" Sammy's mom asked.

"Troy's new girlfriend." Jaime answered before Troy could say anything.

"Oh, Troy has a new girlfriend?"

"Jane, stop bothering the boy," Sammy's dad stepped in, "Clearly he doesn't want to talk about it."

"Oh shut up Dave," Jane laughed.

"So are you?" Kim asked again.

"I don't know," Troy said speaking for the first time, "Maybe."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"It's a 'maybe'." Troy said grabbing the soda case and walking out.

--------

Gabriella and Jen waited at baggage claim for Neil, bored. Gabriella was leaning on a wall just blanking out, while Jen was playing with her phone, like always. They've been waiting for about half an hour, and Jennifer was wondering if Gabriella got the right flight.

"Are you sure we're at the right place?" Jen asked not taking her eyes off her phone.

"Yes," Gabriella said taking out the piece of paper, "I'm sure."

"Then where is he?" Jen asked with a little attitude.

Gabriella sighed, and tip toed to see if she could see him. She turned her body to the right to see is he past them, without them knowing. Just then she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Neil!" Gabriella exclaimed and gave him a big hug, which he kindly returned.

"Hey," Neil smiled, then hugged Jen, "Long time Jenny."

"Ugh, I hate it when you call me that." Jen sighed, hugging him.

"Why do you think I call you that?" He said pulling apart, which earned him a smack on the arm.

He laughed then turned his attention back to Gabriella. The same Gabriella he dated, the same that he known for all those years. The same Gabriella who's heart he broke. She was looking down, fixing her sandals, when she noticed him looking at her. She smile and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled back and hugged her once again.

"Shall we?" Jen interrupted, knowing where this would go later.

Nodding, Gabriella lead them back to her car. Once inside, with Neil in the passenger seat this time, Gabriella checked her cell phone, since she left it inside and tossed it to Jen. Jen sighed, taking it and checking the messages she got.

"Hungry?" Gabriella asked keeping her eyes on the road.

"A little." Neil nodded, which Gabriella copied.

"Okay, we'll go eat."

Silence swept over the couple, as they got to a stop light. Jen finally got off the phone and she handed Gabriella her phone back.

"Your mom called, call her back. Taylor called, call her back." Jen informed.

"Is that it?" Gabriella asked putting her phone in the cup holder.

"Yup," Jen said sitting back once again, "Are we there yet?"

"Jen, we just left the airport, chill."

"Since when have you used 'chill'?" Neil asked.

"When I got tired of using 'relax'." Gabriella smiled.

They didn't talk until they got into the parking lot. They walked in silence and sat in slience. They ordered and waited for their drinks.

"What is that?" Jen asked.

"It's coffee." Neil answered.

"But why is it so dark?"

"Because I didn't put anything in it yet."

"Oh." Jen said sitting back again, causing Gabriella to laugh.

--------

Troy was pushing the legs of the table out when the guys came back outside with the chairs.

"Did you invite her yet?" Chad asked setting the stack he was holding.

"Who?" Troy asked standing up.

"Gabriella."

"Oh, no." Troy answered, "Am I suppose to?"

"Yes!" The girls yelled from their spot across the yard.

"See the girls agree with me." Chad smiled turning to face Troy again.

"Fine I'll invite her." Troy mumbled.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I'll invite her." Troy said a little louder.

"Sorry, one more time." Chad said leaning closer.

"I'll invite Gabriella!" Troy yelled.

"Okay, don't need to get so excited." Chad smiled walking away, leaving Troy bewildered.

-----

"Oh, sorry." Gabriella sighed putting down her fork and grabbing her phone.

Glancing at the caller I.D. she smiled, "Hey."

_"Hey yourself," Troy greeted, "What are you up to right now?"_

"Eating, you?"

_"Nothing much. Listen, there's this party this afternoon, and I was wondering if you'd like to come." Troy asked hopefully._

"A party?" Gabriella asked looking at Jen, "I don't know Troy. I mean, I'd love too, but my friend just came in from California this morning, and I'd hate to just leave him."

_"Well he can come if he wants, you can bring whoever. Come on Gabriella, please."_

Gabriella could picture him saying that. His blue eyes looking right into her brown ones, she couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, let me ask if they want to come, then I'll call you back okay?"

_"Fine," Troy sighed, "I'll talk to you later."_

"Bye." Gabriella sang and hung up looking at her friends once again.

"Who was that?" Neil asked.

"Uh," Gabriella stopped, he didn't know that she had a boyfriend, "Troy."

"Well I know that, you said his name. What is he? Like a friend?"

"Okay," Gabriella smiled, "Well he wanted to know if you guys are up to going to a party this afternoon."

"I don't know Gabs, I don't think I'd feel comfortable."

"You said that about Jen, and you were really relaxed around her. And Troy is a lot like her."

"Really?"

"Well, no. But come on, please." Gabriella whined.

"Come on Neil, come with us." Jen said putting down her drink.

"Fine."

Gabriella smiled and finished up her breakfast. They drove back to Gabriella's house, where Taylor met up with them. Gabriella introduced them and walked into her room to change into shorts and a tank top, while Jen did the same. After calling Troy, he told her that it was a pool party, she started to pack.

She put on her bikini, which was simple and brown. But it looked amazing on her, she put on a drawstring skirt, a lose fitting tube top, and white flip flops. She stuffed extra clothes into a bag and went down to see if everyone else was ready. She got down, and saw everyone sitting on the couch with bags at their feet, except for Neil, who only had an extra shirt draped over his shoulder.

"Ready?" Gabriella smiled walking out of the house and into her car.

------

"Is she coming?" Chad asked, walking up to Troy.

"Yes," Troy said looking up, "She said shes bringing Taylor too."

"Ye-Yea-Yeah, so?" Chad stuttered.

"No reason, never mind."

Just then a table cloth came flying at them, from of Sammy. She pointed to the tables with out table cloths on them, and the guys went to put them on before she got really pissed. When they were done they all went into the house to hid from the sun, and the girl, for a while. Troy was sitting on the counter with the other guys standing around, when Sammy's mom, Jane came into the kitchen.

"Are you guys hiding for the sun or the girls?" She smiled knowingly.

"The sun?" Zeke tried.

"Okay, just don't hide too long. Because then it'll get really mad at you."

"You're really going to do it?" Jason asked Troy when Jane left.

"Yeah, I made it this far," Troy started, "I am not going to just quit."

"Well you do have to convince her, you know. That you're really falling for her."

"That'll be easy."

"Why is that?" Chad asked, "Is it because you really are falling for her?"

"No, I'm just a good actor." Troy smiled

"Oh sure."

"Troy!" They heard Kim call, "Gabriella's here!"

"Watch and learn my friends." He smiled and jumped of the counter and walked to the back with the guys following.

When Troy got out, he saw Gabriella putting her sunglasses on top of her head and waving at Kim. She put her bag down and walked over to hug her. Then moments later three people followed. He recognized two of them, which were Jen and Taylor, but the guy. He didn't, and he didn't like it. He knew her friend was a guy, but by the way he just put his arm around Gabriella, he didn't like it one bit. Troy didn't know what got into him. It wasn't like he actually like her or anything. He just didn't want to lose the dare. Glaring, he heard the other guys come out and started to look where he was.

"Looks like you're not doing a very good job of convincing." Chad whispered.

Troy glanced at him, and them back at Gabriella, who was talking to the girls. One of them must have said something, because Gabriella looked in Troy's direction. She excused herself from the group and walked over to Troy, picking up her bag along the way. Troy forced a smile and when Gabriella was close enough, hugged her.

"Hey." Gabriella smiled.

"Hey, did you find the place okay?" Troy asked taking her bag.

"Yeah, but we had to stop by the gas station, Jen wanted to get gum."

"It's okay, not everyone is here yet." Troy said looking around, "Matter of fact, you're the first one. Not including us."

Gabriella nodded then looked behind him, and noticed that all the guys were staring at her. Troy noticed her looking and also looked behind him. He saw Chad raise his eyebrow and pointed to Gabriella.

"Oh." Troy sighed, "Um, Gabriella. These are the guys. Guys, Gabriella."

Gabriella smiled and waved, while the guys did the same.

"Hi, oh hold on," Gabriella said turning around and calling her friends over, "Guys this is Jen, Taylor and Neil."

The guys said their hello's then just stood there in awkward silence.

"Well," Chad said breaking the ice, "We better help Sammy finish setting up."

"Yeah, come on Tay, looks like they need more girls." Jen joked and followed the guys.

"I think, I'll go help them." Neil nodded and jogged to catch up.

"Somethings going on." Gabriella stated.

"Come on, lets go inside." Troy said ignoring her comment.

"But it looks like they need help." Gabriella said looking around.

"It's fine," Troy said taking her hand, "They could handle it."

Gabriella smiled and followed Troy inside. She looked around in awe. She wasn't use to seeing a house this big, and beautiful. As Troy guided her into the kitchen he couldn't help but smile as she squeezed his hand every once in a while.

"I'm glad you came." Troy said once he let go of her hand.

"Well since you asked so nicely, I couldn't help but accept." Gabriella said leaning on him.

-----

About an hour later everyone was there having a great time. Their were about thirty people or so, not too big, but not too small. Gabriella met everyone, and was now talking to Kim, Sammy, and Jamie on the chairs right next to the pool. Jen, Taylor and Neil decided to get in the water, and were now enjoying themselves.

"Is he behaving himself so far?" Kim asked, looking at Troy.

Gabriella glanced at Troy and saw him dropping Jen into the water and her coming back up laughing.

Smiling Gabriella replied, "Yes, very well."

"Are you sure?" Jamie cut in, "Because if he isn't we can change that."

"No," Gabriella laughed, "He's perfect."

Kim, Sammy and Jamie all glanced at each other with sad eyes. They were really considering telling her about their little dare, but decided that it wasn't their place to tell. But then they thought about what would happen if it was one of them that were in the situation.

"Gabriella listen," Kim sighed.

"Hm?" Gabriella asked looked over to her.

Kim paused and glanced at the girls, "Just be careful okay?"

Gabriella nodded just as Troy came over.

"Are you ever going to get in the water?" He asked dripping on her.

"Troy, we were talking to her you know." Sammy said.

"I know that," He said, "So are you?"

"I will," Gabriella smiled, "Later."

Troy laughed and picked her up, "No, now." He said and threw her into the water.

"Troy Alexander Bolton!" Gabriella yelled.

Laughing Troy jumped in right in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Oh, you think you're so funny don't you?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah." Troy nodded.

Gabriella smirked as she pushed him, and he slipped back. While under water, Troy started swimming towards her, and Gabriella tried to swim away, but wasn't fast enough. With Gabriella in his arms, they both emerged from the water in the shallow. Laughing, Troy leaned in, while Gabriella met him half way.

--------

Kim, Sammy, and Jamie looked on in guilt. They knew how much Gabriella fell for Troy, and they knew that it would end in less then two months. They couldn't do that her, they grew to like Gabriella. They knew they had to do something, but when they saw them kiss, they knew they had to do something fast.

So they pulled Jason, Zeke, and Chad to the corner, so no one could hear them.

"Whats the deal?" Chad asked all mad.

"You need to end the dare now." Kim said looking at them in the eyes, "Gabriella really likes him."

"And we don't want to see her get hurt." Jamie cut in.

"Are you guys for real?" Jason asked, "He went this far."

"Yeah, he wouldn't just quit now." Chad said, "He even told us."

Sighing Sammy ran her hands through her hair, "Fine, but we don't want anything to do with it."

------

"Guys, we're leaving." Troy called with Gabriella by his side.

Taylor, Jen and Neil took Gabriella's car, because she wasn't ready to leave, and said she'd go home with Troy.

The girls came out to hug Gabriella, but completely ignored Troy.

"Is something going on?" Gabriella asked the girls.

"Remember what we told you." Kim said glaring at Troy and walking back into the house.

"What did you do to them?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"Nothing," Troy said looking at the door, "They're just weird."

"Oh."

"Come on, let take you home." Troy said pulling his arm around her waist.

The short ride back to Gabriella's was quite, with only a few small talk. Once at Gabriella's house, Troy raced to open her door. Laughing, Gabriella took his hand and they walked up to her front door.

"I had a really good time Troy."

"Me too," Troy said kissing her, "Met me here tomorrow morning at nine okay?"

"Here? Wait! Troy!" Gabriella called but he was already in his car.

Smiling Gabriella walked into the house, closing the door behind her.

**-----**

**A/N: ABCDEFG!!! Haha, well theres chapter 4. Soo sorry for the wait...And I know a lot of you will probably hate Troy right now, but...Don't worry that'll change later in the story.**


	6. Fallen

**A/N: Well the last chapter didn't go as well as we thought. But thats okay, we hope this ones going to be better. But before we start we wanted to thank everyone that reviewed! We are really happy that you guys like this story soo much.Also, really sorry for the long wait!**

**Discalimer: We don't own HSM. So please don't sue us!**

**-----**

November 21, 2007

Gabriella smiled as she woke up that morning. Troy, her boyfriend of two months, told her that he'd pick her up. Gabriella laughed at how quick he hung up the phone. She remembered Chad saying something about a surprise, but she really didn't think anything about it. Neil had gone home only three short days after he arrived, and him and Troy got along fine. Gabriella, Taylor and Jen all got really close to Kim, Jamie and Sammy, and were now really good friends.

She quickly took a shower and walked back into her room. After changing into shorts and a tank, she took out her ipod, and played her favorite song. She started dancing around until she heard someone come in.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Placing her hand over her heart, Gabriella turned off her ipod, "Oh my god, you guys scared me."

"We can see that." Jen announced and walked over to her bed.

"So what does Troy have planned?"

"I was wishing you guys would know."

"No, he won't even tell Kim.' Taylor shook her head.

"What time is he coming?"

"About an hour." Gabriella said.

"Hes coming in an hour, and you're in here dancing?" Jen asked.

"Get out." Gabriella said, and locked the door.

She placed a simple white cami on her bed, along with a plaided mini. She tied her curly hair into two pigtail, resting on her shoulders, and slipped on her top. After putting lotion on her legs, she got into her skirt. She then put butterfly earrings, and a flower ring, on her index finger. After putting on her make up she raced down just as the doorbell rang.

"Tell him, I'm almost ready." Gabriella breathed to Jen, and ran back up to her room.

"Mr. Bolton, you're early." Jen smiled.

"Well Ms. Davis, I just couldn't wait to see Ms. Montez." Troy smiled.

Over the past two months, he had to convince Gabriella that he really had fallen for her, but truth. He didn't even know if he did or not. Walking into the Montez's living room, Troy smiled at Taylor and waited for Gabriella to come down.

Moments later Gabriella came back down, white flats in hand. After waving to Jen and Taylor, the couple headed outside. There Gabriella put on her flats and finally really looked at Troy.

"Hey," Gabriella said draping her arms around Troy's neck.

"Hey yourself." Troy replied putting her arms around her small waist.

Only centimeters apart, they were interrupted.

"Hey when are...Sorry." Jen apologized when she saw the couple and closed the door again.

"She has excellent timing." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Yes she does." Troy said leaning in again, this time achieving. "Lets go shall we?"

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked intertwining their hands.

"Well I don't know, lets go to the park." Troy said looking up, "It's a nice day."

"The park sounds good." Gabriella smiled as they got into Troy's car.

Once at the park, Gabriella quickly ran to the swings and jumped on and begged Troy to push her. Laughing Troy walked behind her and started to push her. Watching Gabriella have a good time made Troy smile. He didn't know what happened but he got closer to her then he expected too. After the swings they decided to walk around and talk. They talked about school, their friends, family, future plans, colleges, and about their relationship. Talking about their relationship made Troy feel really uneasy, and he didn't know why.

After the walking Gabriella got a little tired and fell onto the nearest bench. Shortly after, Troy sat down, and propped her on him, so she was kind of laying on him, but not really. His arms were around her, and she started talking.

"Did you ever think you'd have this relationship when you first asked me out?" She asked gazing into his eyes.

"No, not at all," Troy laughed then stopped and looking right into hers, "It's way better."

Laughing, Gabriella put her head up a bit, and Troy leaned the rest of the way. Just as they kissed they heard an old couple saying how cute they were. Gabriella looked their way and the woman smiled at her, and Gabriella kindly gave it back.

"They're right you know." Troy said not looking at her.

"What?"

Troy smiled and looked down and connected her gaze, "You are cute."

Smiling Gabriella once again relaxed and leaned on Troy. Every once in a while, Troy would say something and Gabriella would just smile. Then Troy started playing with her hand and saw the ring on her finger, and started to take it off.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked.

Instead of answer Troy slipped it on and showed it to her, "It's pretty."

"Yes it is," Gabriella said sticking her hand towards him, "May I have it back?"

Sighing Troy tried to take it off, but realized it was stuck. Sitting up Gabriella looked on as he struggled to take the ring off.

"Is it stuck?" She asked.

"No, no." Troy assured, "It just won't come off."

"Troy..." Gabriella whined.

"Hold on," Troy said pulling on the ring, "I almost got it."

Shifting, Gabriella bit her lip, and watched. Moments later the ring was finally off Troy finger, and his finger was red. Handing it back Troy smiled.

"I told you it wasn't stuck."

"You're lucky you know that." Gabriella stated and slipped the ring on her finger.

Troy laughed and took her in his arms once again.

"Wouldn't be nice if we were like that?" Gabriella said out of nowhere, "Being as old as they are and still holding each other? I mean I know we're young and all, and we haven't been going out that long but it's a nice thought isn't it?"

Troy studied her for a while, just to make sure she wasn't joking, "Yes it is a nice thought." He finally said.

-----

"Wheres Troy?" Chad asked as he met with the rest of his friends at Sammy's house.

"He's out with Gabi." Kim said.

"Do you know what today is Chad?" Jason asked.

"No."

"It's been two months, looks like you lost another twenty."

"Well at lease after today, he'll be free." Chad smiled.

"I told you don't talk about your little bet, or whatever, around us." Jamie snapped.

The guys looked at her shocked, she wasn't the type of person to just yell like that, and they knew something was up.

"Whats going on with you guys anyways?" Zeke asked, "Ever since that party, you guys were all pissed about this."

"We already told you," Kim said, "We think it's stupid that hes doing this."

"But you're the one who suggested we play." Chad said.

"And I'm really regretting it." She mumbled.

-----

"So I'll pick you up around five?" Troy said in Gabriella's drive way.

"See you then." Gabriella kissed him, got out of his car and into her house.

"Tays," Jen called standing in the kitchen, "She's back!"

"Hey," Taylor said walking into the living room where Gabriella sat herself on the couch. "What did you guys do?"

"Well, we just went to the park." Gabriella said putting her feet on the table, "He's picking me up at five."

Looking at the clock Jen noticed that it was three, and she looked at Gabriella.

"It's three, go get ready."

Smiling, Gabriella picked herself off the couch and and headed to her room. She heard Jen and Taylor talking about Troy, and Gabriella couldn't help but smile. Once in her room, she took her towel and headed for the shower, after her shower she went into her room to find, Jen, Taylor, Sammy, Kim and Jamie sitting on her bed smiling at her.

After changing into her teal mesh halter, with a black lace waist, she quickly did a mirror check. Her soft brown curls flowed down her shoulders, her make up light, and a few bracelets hung on her wrist. On her feet were black t-strap heels. Touching her hair she felt herself being hugged from the back, looking in the mirror she saw it was Jen smiling at her.

"You look beautiful Gabs, you really do." She whispered gently.

"You really think so?" Gabriella asked smoothing her dress.

"Gabs," Sammy said standing up, "You look absolutely gorgeous, trust me."

"I just got the call from Troy," Kim said walking into Gabriella's room while she was in the bathroom, "He said her ride is on it's way."

The girl nodded and when Gabriella came back in, Kim who was standing behind her, grabbed a blindfold from her pocket and put it over her eyes.

"What the hell?"

"You'll need it." Kim said tieing it, "Is it too tight?"

"No," Gabriella sighed, "But it's dark."

Laughing Jen stood up and took Gabriella's hand.

"Come on, your rides here." She said and guided Gabriella to the car outside.

Once outside Gabriella heard one of the girls close the front door and they all went into the drive way. She was guided into the car and she heard the door closed.

"Okay Gabi," She heard Taylor said, "Troy said not to take that off."

"Good luck." Jen laughed.

---

Troy stood there in dark jeans, a white button down shirt, and a dark blazer over it, waiting for the car to pull up. He asked his cousins to help him set the place up and they did a very good job. When he dropped off Gabriella, he got a phone call from his cousin saying that everything was set up the only thing he needed to do was get there. So after he showered and got dressed he drove there to see what they did. When the car was in view, he got really nervous.

Fixing his jacket the car pulled to a stop and he carefully made his way to the door. Opening it, he quickly saw her. She was dressed perfectly, and Troy couldn't help but smile. When Gabriella heard the door open, she turned her head to see if she could at lease see who opened it.

"Hey," Troy breathed, taking Gabriella's hand, "You look wonderful."

"Thanks." Gabriella blushed as she stepped into the curb. "Troy?"

"Hm?"

"Where am I?"

"I'm not telling," Troy laughed, "Careful."

He guided her to their destination and he turned her around and took off the blindfold. Looking around Gabriella noticed that they were at some park she never been before.

"Gabi, turn around." Troy said.

Gabriella took a deep breath and turned around, when she did she was in awed. See saw lights hanging from the branches of the trees, candles tucked safely on the ground, yellow roses everywhere, and a table right in the center. Her attention was then caught by Troy. He was standing there smiling at her with a single yellow rose in hand. Smiling she carefully walked over to him.

"You said you liked yellow roses better then red or pink." Troy said handing it to her.

"I did." Gabriella breathed and hugged him, "Thank you so much Troy."

After eating, Gabriella noticed Troy looking a little uneasy and she quickly became worried. He wasn't looking at her, instead he was looking everywhere else. He was fine all through dinner and when they ate their cake, but now, now he seems weird.

"Troy?" Gabriella asked gently, "Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Troy asked, "Oh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you don't look like you are."

"I'm fine, really." Troy said standing up, "I'll be back, I have to get something."

Gabriella nodded as Troy leaned down and kissed her forehead. When Troy came back he held a small box in his hand.

"You said no presents this time." Gabriella said eyeing the box.

"I know, but I couldn't help it." Troy said sitting back down.

"But I didn't get you anything."

"Gabriella." Troy said causing her to look at him, "Just open it."

Gabriella slowly reached for the box and unwrapped it. Once she did so she quickly reconized the teal box. Smiling she opened it, it revealed a heart and key pendent necklace. Troy made his way to her and slipped it on.

"You Gabriella Montez, officially has the key to my heart."

Tears in her eyes, Gabriella gave him a hug. But Troy smiled and leaned in for the kiss. For the rest of the evening, they danced and had a great time. When they were ready to go, Gabriella noticed that the car was waiting for them, but asked if they could walk home since it wasn't that far. So the couple ended up walking, hand in hand, back to Gabriella's house.

"I had a really good time Troy." Gabriella smiled as they came to her house.

"Anything to put that smile on your face." Troy said leaning in, with Gabriella giggling.

"Troy?" Gabriella said once they pulled apart.

"Hmm?" Troy asked as he set his forehead with hers.

"I love you." She replied.

Right then and there, Troy Bolton realized that he fell for Gabriella Montez.

"I love you too." Troy said looking right into her eyes.

------

**A/N: Whoa!! Who saw that comming? We sure didn't! Haha, sorry if you guys are disaponted with this chapter. It just wouldn't come out as smoothly as we hoped, but if you guys liked it PLEASE review! Oh, and yes we are very awear that the line Troy said was really corny, but it's sweet. Sorry for the wait!! Oh remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. What You Deserve

**A/N: Hehe, thank you guys for ALL of your reviews. We're really glad that you guys like this story. Sadly this chapter is gonna be the mean one, where Troy's 'buddies' spill the beans.**

**Discliamer: Nope still nothing.**

**-------**

That Monday, Gabriella Montez, along with her best friend Taylor McKessie walked down the halls of East High when Gabriella got a call from Kim, telling her to stop by the gym on their way home. Right when they reached the gym, they saw the whole team talking, she quietly opened the door and walked in. She stood there away from the team to let them finish talking. When they walked in, Kim, Sammy and Jamie saw and glanced at each other, then turned their attention back to the guys' conversation.

"He did it." Chad told the team, "Troy got another girl, and bet the dare"

"And another twenty bucks." Troy smiled.

Gabriella gasped tears forming in her eyes, "So I was just a dare?!" Gabriella cut in.

Troy whipped around and saw his girlfriend standing there hurt in her eyes.

"Gabi."

Shaking her head she backed out of the gym, followed by Taylor, without looking back.

"You get what you deserve." Kim said and the girls went to find Gabriella.

"Shit!" Troy cursed.

"Whoa man," Chad smiled, "You look like you really care about her."

"You don't care, do you?" Jason asked when he saw Troy's expression.

"Aw man, you fell for her."

"Shut up!" Troy spat and ran after them.

-----

After running out of the gym Gabriella ran until her knees couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed and let the tears flow. She knew there were still students and teachers there but she didn't care. Gabriella was too busy crying that she didn't hear Taylor sit by her. Putting a comforting arm around her friend, Taylor pulled her into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder. Moments later Kim, Sammy and Jamie caught up and sat by Gabriella's foot.

"Gabriella," They heard someone sigh.

Looking up Kim scowled, Sammy gave a small laugh and Jamie just glared, along with Taylor. But Gabriella, Gabriella didn't even look at him.

"Gabriella." Troy sighed again, "Can we talk?"

"Leave me alone Troy." Gabriella said getting up and walking away.

-----

That whole week, Troy tried to get Gabriella to talk to him, but she wouldn't allow it. She would either walk away, or ignore him all together. On Friday, Gabriella was in the library getting a book for some research. While reading she suddenly became really upset. She set her book down and brought her hands to her face and started crying. She cried until her free period was over, even then, she had a hard time to control herself. After doing a quick touch up she walked into the cafeteria and walked over to her normal table and sat down.

After lunch Gabriella quickly made her way to English, the same class she had Troy in. Sighing she took her seat to the right of Troy and waited for class to start.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" Her teacher asked, when she saw Gabriella blinking out.

"Yes," Gabriella replied trying her best to smile, "I'm fine, just didn't get much sleep last night. Sorry"

Which was true she spent the whole night just looking at the ceiling. Just thinking. After that whole thing with Neil the summer before, she knew she wasn't ready to be in a relationship. But she knew in her heart, well she thought, Troy would be different. She thought Troy would be _the one_. She gave a bitter laugh at the thought. She absently brought her hand over her pendent, after the quick flashback of what Troy said to her when he put it around her neck, tears slowly crept into her eyes once more.

"Gabriella?" Her teacher looked at her concerned, "Are you okay sweetie?"

Troy, who was on her left quickly turned his attention to her, and definitely saw the tears. Gabriella glanced at Troy and met his eyes, which made the tears flow faster. She looked around and saw the whole class looking at her, Gabriella took a look at her teacher and she motioned for her to talk outside.

Gabriella slowly stood up, avoiding Troy's eyes and walked outside.

"Gabriella dear," Her teacher started, "Are you okay? We've been a little off all week."

"I'm fine Mrs. Song." Gabriella sniffed.

"Does this have to do anything with Troy?" She asked gently.

Just at the sound of his name, Gabriella broke down. Mrs. Song gently took her into her arms.

"Listen, why don't you take a walk," She smiled down at her, "You're excused from class, just come back to get you things."

"Thank-thank you." Gabriella whispered and walked the other way.

--------

"Troy! Troy!" Kim called running down the hall way, "Have you seen Gabi?"

"Wow I'm surprised you're even talking to me."

"Shut up will you!" Kim snapped, "Now, what did you do to her?!"

"What makes you think I did something?" Troy asked when Sammy and Jamie appeared.

"I don't know," Jamie stopped to 'think', "Maybe because she's crying, and every time we ask if you did anything she'd say something, which I'm pretty sure is not very nice."

"Well I didn't do anything." Troy shrugged and started walking again.

"Troy," Sammy sighed, "Wait."

Troy stopped and turned around to see softness in her eyes, "Shes really hurt, and I know she won't want to listen, but you have to make her listen. Because I know, even thought you don't want to admit it to the guys, but we know you really love her."

And with that they walked away and left Troy with this thoughts.

-----

After the long day was over Gabriella made her way to her car and just sat there, letting the heat in it warm her body. After what seemed forever, she finally started the car and drove home. Jen had left two days earlier, and that left Gabriella home alone. When she got into her room, she dropped her bag and sat there. She didn't want to cry, or yell, or scream. She didn't know what she wanted to do, she was uncomfortable, but she didn't want to get up. She knew if she did the tears would once again show it's ugly head. Sighing, she leaped onto her bed and pulled the cover to her chin, and quickly fell asleep.

"Gabriella?" She heard a voice, "Gabi? Gabi?"

"Mom?" Gabriella asked in a hoarse voice.

"Gabi, wake up, someone wants to talk to you." Ms. Montez said holding up the phone.

"Who is it?"

"Troy." She smiled.

"Mom..." Gabriella whined.

Ms. Montez gave her the phone and walked out. Sighing Gabriella looked at it, thinking weather or not to give him a chance to explain. She then thought of what Jen said to her before she left, 'Remember Gabi, if he really was sorry, you'll know. If it's a phone call, you'll know weather or not to answer it.' She had no idea what she meant by that but she did know that she wasn't ready to talk to him. Just the sound of his voice made her want to sit down, one look into his piercing blue eyes she was lost, one kiss or hug made her want to stop time. It wasn't that she wasn't ready to have that all back, she just wasn't ready to get hurt again.

She then realized that their whole relationship was a fake. It was a dare from the very beginning, 'Listen, I was watching you from over at my table, and wondered if you wanted to go out with this weekend.' She knew it was weird that out of all the girls at East High, he'd pick her. He didn't even know her name! Let alone want to go out with her. Feeling really irritated with herself, she hung up the phone and just sat there. How could she be so stupid to even fall for that. He didn't love her, he couldn't, it was all a fake. Everything he said, every kiss, hug, laugh. It was all apart of it, and she knew it.

Hot tears ran down her face, not from missing Troy, but for believing everything. Something came over her and she flew off her blanket and started to tare ever pictures of them off of her walls, she threw everything off her dresser on the floor, kicked everything in the way and ran to the balcony.

"You never meant it!" She yelled and removed the necklace, threw it as far as she could into the street.

After she saw it land, her breathing became faster and deeper. It then hit her. She was still in love with him. She couldn't take it anymore, she slid down and cried into her hands. Moments later her mom came barging into her room, but when she saw her daughter in her state, she carefully walked out onto her balcony and comforted her.

------

"What was that?" Jason asked when they heard someone yell.

"It sounded a lot like Gabriella." Zeke commented.

"Maybe that's because we just passed her house." Sammy said sounding pissed.

"I hope shes okay." Jamie whispered.

Kim looked around and saw something shinny. She left the rest to bicker, and she went over to pick it up. She quickly recognized it as Gabi's, she turned around to show it to Sammy and Jamie.

"She's done." Kim whispered.

"Whoa! That looks expensive!" Chad exclaimed running his hand over it.

"It is," Sammy said, "It's from Tiffany."

"Lets see just how much money Mr. Bolton spent." Jason said, took the necklace and walked to the closest house, which was Kim's.

They quickly logged onto the computer and went to Tiffany's, and looked for the necklace. Since Sammy was most experienced with the computer she decided it would be best if she looked for it.

"How do you guys know it's from Tiffany's?"

"There's nothing like opening that teal box." Kim smiled.

Shaking her head, Sammy went back looking for the exact pendent. After around ten minutes she gasped.

"Oh my..." She sighed.

"2,650 dollars!" Kim exclaimed, "He spent two thousand, six hundred and fifty dollars!"

"Damn."

"See what you do Chad!" Jamie said and smacked him on the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing where he got hit.

"For being stupid!" She yelled.

"I am not stupid!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" He argued back.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm-"

"Shut up!" Sammy yelled, "Just agree that you're stupid okay? Because we all know you are!"

"I'm not stupid." Chad mumbled.

"Yes you are!" The three girls yelled.

"I feel really sorry for him." Jason whispered to Zeke, causing him to laugh.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking," Kim said looking at them, "This is as much your fault too."

"What did we do?" Zeke asked defending himself.

"You went a long with it."

"So, you guys suggest we played."

"We backed out as soon as we knew what would happen." Kim said.

"Oh my god, will you guys just shut up!" Jamie yelled, "Troy's here."

------

"Gabi," Her mom gently started, "Come on, lets get you back inside."

"Mom?" Gabriella said after a few moments of silence, "Don't hate Troy, please? Don't hate him."

Surprised by her daughters word's Ms. Montez smiled and nodded. She walked out of her room, and let her daughter be.

Sighing, Gabriella looked around her room, and memorized the damage she'd done. She saw on the floor a picture of her and Troy on their two month anniversary, it was during dinner, and Troy was kissing Gabriella's cheek. Smiling she slowly made her way towards it, bending down, she picked it up. She then reached up, but felt only her bare skin, then remembered what she'd done to the necklace. Sighing, she put that picture, and only that picture, back up on her mirror.

Having enough of all the tears she called Taylor and asked her to come over. Then she called Kim, and asked if she could bring the girls too.

-----

"Well we have to get going." Kim sighed putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Where are you guys going?" Troy asked, hopefully.

"Um, we," Sammy started, "You know, we're, umm...Yeah."

"Gabriella's?"

"Yes." Jamie said, asking it more then saying it.

The girls all saw the look in Troy's eyes when he looked away. They were full of hurt, sorrow, and guilt.

"Well, bye!" They called, walking out the door.

"When did they become so close?"

"Since after the party."

"Troy man," Chad whispered sitting next to his best friend, "You spent two thousand, six hundred and fifty dollars?"

Troy sighed and rolled his eyes.

-----

The weekend, the girls helped Gabriella get 'over' Troy, and by Monday, they were getting somewhere. Every time Gabriella saw Troy, she'd smile at him, in class she'd talk to him, but Troy could tell she was forcing it, and by Thursday, Gabriella looked almost over him. _Almost_. She was standing by her locker in a white halter dress, with a black ribbon above her waist, with black flats. Taylor had to go to her locker, so Jamie decided to go along with her. So it left Sammy and Kim to stay with Gabriella. Just when Gabriella was about to close her locker when Brandon, the caption on the football team walked up to her.** (a/n: we have no idea if theres a football team. But I'm guessing theres a really good chance.)**

"Gabriella right?" He asked holding her locker door.

"Yes, as far as I know." Gabriella smiled, glancing at Kim and Sammy. "And you're Brandon."

"You heard of me?" He asked surprised.

"Well, I do believe I've been a couple of your games this year."

"Oh," Brandon started, "Then you must have seen me fall right on my face at the last game right?"

"That was you?" Gabriella laughed, bringing her hand over her heart, "I thought it was another caption."

----

"Can you believe him?" Troy glared at them from a far.

"What, Brandon?" Jason asked following his gaze, "Well he did have a thing for her, for a while. I'm surprised that he waited this long."

"Yeah, well..." Troy dragged on, walking over to them.

----

"I know, I think shes having family problems." Gabriella paused, "Oh, hey Troy."

"Gabriella." Troy nodded, "So, whos you friend?"

"Troy, you know Brandon don't you?"

"Hardly."

Kim and Sammy felt jealous and hate vibe coming from Troy, and they were enjoying every last bit of it. Severs him right, for treating Gabriella the way he did. Kim put her hand in her pocket and started fingering the necklace.

"Oh, but you do know that hes on the football team right?" Gabriella asked, clearly not realizing that Troy did not like him.

"Oh right," Troy said sticking out his hand, "Caption right?"

"Yeah," Brandon responded shaking his hand.

"You're the one that fell last game weren't you?"

"Troy." Gabriella scolded.

"No, it's okay," Brandon started, "And yes that was me, listen Gabriella. I have to get to class but maybe I'll call you sometime." He finished, gently stroking his thumb on her arm.

Gabriella smiled and nodded.

"I have to tell Taylor!" Gabriella squealed, when Brandon was out of sight.

"You go," Kim smiled, "We'll catch up."

Gabriella smiled and went off to tell her best friend.

"Jealous Troy?" Sammy said with an attitude.

"You should be." Kim said walking pass, brushing her shoulder against his.

-------

**A/N: BLEH! We didn't really like how this chapter ended. But oh wells, what can you do right? Well, please review and tell us what you think!**

**Note: As you know, we both have another story we're working on, but we're taking a little while off. So we can focuse all our attention on this story. **


	8. Important an

**a/n: Soo sorry that this isn't a real chapter. We just need your guys' help. Vanessa and I are really 'fighting' about what should happen next. If we do it her (vanessa) way, then the story will be at length we wanted in the first place. But we need help with the next chapter. If we do it my way, then story will be shorter, but Troy and Gabriella will be back together sooner. But the thing is, I don't want it to be rushed...**

**Soo...YOU tell us what you want. But if you vote for Vanessa's idea, please give us some ideas...Thank you guys for all your support!! We love you guys!**

**xoxo,**

**Becky.**


	9. Game Time

**A/N: Well, we decided to go along with our first plan, and go with the longer story. So thank you guys for all reviews you guys!! Also, this was the first chapter that we kind of got stuck on, so we'll understand if we don't get as much reviews this time..Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing of HSM.**

**-----**

"Can you believe them?" Troy said pacing around his room.

Chad, Zeke and Jason went to Troy's house, thinking it would be funner then staying home, but found out that they would just watch him pace. A lot.

"Who?" Chad asked flatly.

"Who? Who?"

"Yes who?!"

"Sam and Kim," Troy huffed, "They think I'm...Jealous!"

"No!" Chad exclaimed, "Why would they think something like that?"

Troy stopped just to give him a dirty look, then started pacing once again.

"I'll tell you right now," Troy started pointing at them, "I am not jealous."

"Then why are you still talking about it?" Jason whispered.

Troy heard this and stopped. Why _was_ he still talking about it? He wasn't really jealous was he? Sighing he ran his hands through his hair. Thinking back he then remembered the look in Gabriella's eyes that day in the gym. They looked so hurt, so betrayed. Closing his eyes he then remembered their first date, everything he felt, everything that was said. The very first time he heard her laugh. That sweet, innocent Gabriella laugh. He brought his hands to the back of his neck and sighed, eyes still closed as he saw Gabriella's smile appear in his mind. It's funny, even though he thought he only fell for her the day he said, 'I love you too' he knew it was way before then. Troy would kill to see Gabriella's eyes one more time. Every time Gabriella would look at Troy, she'd look at him differently then anyone else. And Troy knew he missed that.

If only Troy told the guys how he really felt, Gabriella would be in his arms. But no, he just had to be the hard headed guy. He laughed at the thought that if he only told none of this would've happened. None. Turning around he took a deep breath and looked right into the guys' eyes.

"I love her."

-------

"Gabriella Nicole Montez! Get down here right now!" Taylor yelled.

"We don't have all day Missy!" Sammy joined.

They heard someone mumbling something, then Gabriella came down in a brown halter top, faded jeans, and white wedges. Her straight hair flowing down her shoulders.

"There, are you happy?"

"Yes we are, here," Jamie said throwing Gabriella her jacket, "Now can we go?"

Gabriella laughed and took Taylor's hand and walked into Kim's car. Jamie, who knew about every game at East High, said that there was a football game today. Since Brandon was on the team, the girls decided to go. Well everyone but Gabriella. It's not that she didn't understand the game she did. Her dad taught her everything she needed to know. Her knowledge wasn't the problem, it was because she was really liking Brandon, and she wasn't sure she was ready yet.

Sighing she got into Kim's car and they made their way to East High vs. Liberty (a/n: not very creative, but just go with it.) game. When they got there Kim parked her car and waited for something. Gabriella didn't know what, but she had a feeling that she was the only one. Sammy got a text message and smile.

"Lets go." She said opening her door and walking out.

Gabriella grabbed her things and followed them, not letting go of Sammy or Taylor's arm. They found a seat on the bleachers and waited for the game to start. Gabriella looked around, it was a really nice day out, sunny, but not that hot since it was fall, the clouds were gone, it was. Perfect.

-------

"You what?" Chad blinked.

Troy sighed and sat down on his desk chair. He buried his face in his head and listened to what was going to hit him next. When he didn't hear anything he got really worried. He could have sworn that once he told them, they'd start nagging him that he 'fell' for the girl. But he didn't hear anything. He looked up and saw his friends glancing at each other.

"What?" Troy asked nervously.

Chad was about to say something when felt something in his pocket vibrate, he took out his phone and saw he got a text from Sammy. He replied and shoved it back into his pocket.

"We're going to the game, come on." Chad said walking out, with Jason and Zeke following.

Troy tilted his head back, it was going to be a long day.

-----

Cheers filled the air when Brandon scored another touchdown. Gabriella who was sitting between Taylor and Sammy smiled as she saw Brandon look up at her. Thats when Gabriella noticed that there was no one sitting in front of them. Just she saw Chad's hair block her way. She looked up and saw Jason and Zeke trying to make their way around peoples' feet. Moments later Troy came following. He glanced at Gabriella, and she quickly turned away. Sighing she watched as he sat down in front of Sammy.

During half time, the air blazed with chatter. Taylor was talking to Jamie, Kim was talking to Chad, and Jason was talking to Zeke and Troy. Gabriella looked to her left and saw Sammy smiling at her. Gabriella smiled back, and turned her attention to her phone, which vibrated moments before. Reading her text message, a smile played across her lips. Sammy was watching her face to see any other reaction, but didn't find any. She leaned over to read it,

_Liking the game so far?_

_-Brandon_

Giving a sly smile, Sammy left her to respond and started talking to Kim.

_Very, specially when you tripped._

_-Gabs_

Laughing, Gabriella saw Troy glaceing at her. Her smile quickly faded and she felt someone tugging on her arm, looking she noticed that Kim and Sammy were trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"Well we just noticed Troy looking at you every five seconds," Kim whispered, "And it's getting a little creepy."

Smiling Gabriella took the drink out of her hand and started sipping it.

"Gabi!" She heard Taylor call, "You got a text."

_Funny Gabs, real funny. Well I g2g._

Gabriella then put her phone back into her pocket and turned her attention back to the game.

------

East High took the victory at 21-14.

"Isn't it a little weird?" Jamie asked.

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Having Bolton here." Taylor whispered, because the guys were just a few feet away from them.

Gabriella shrugged and excused herself and went into the bathroom. She took out her phone and held it in her hands. She really needed Jen right now, but she knew that she shouldn't bother her. Moments later she heard the door open, and someone walking over to her.

"You know, you can't let him know that you're hiding in a bathroom." She heard them say.

Giving a little laugh Gabriella turned around and saw Sammy standing there, with a small smile on her face.

"What am I suppose to do Sam?" Gabriella sighed, "I really am starting to like Brandon, but..."

"But you're not ready to get hurt again," Sammy cut in, "Gabi, you have to be willing to take chances. Thats what you did with Troy didn't you? Jen said that she had to make you call Troy. So take the chance, give Brandon a chance. It may work, it may not. But at lease you don't have to play the, 'what if' game."

Smiling Gabriella took her into a hug.

"Thanks." She whispered into her ear.

"No problem, now get out there, Brandon was waiting when I left.

------

"Kim," They heard someone call, "Have you seen Gabriella?"

"Oh Brandon," Kim started, "She went to the bathroom, she'll be back soon."

"I don't appreciate you telling cute guys I'm in the bathroom Kim." They heard Gabriella say from behind them.

"So you think I'm cute?" Brandon smirked.

"Very." Gabriella smiled.

Troy, who was watching this, felt his jealousy grow inside him. He couldn't just stand there and watch the girl he loves flirt with some guy. Sammy could sense this, and she smiled. The girls told Gabriella that they knew the whole time, and as expected, Gabriella started yelling that them saying how could they not tell her, blah, blah, blah. Then she didn't say anything for a while. Then she said it didn't matter. Now that they got that off their chest, the girls were fully on Gabriella's side. Feeling that Troy was uncomfortable, Sammy glanced at Gabriella and smirked.

"Well," Kim started bring Sammy back to reality, "Why don't we leave these two kids alone."

"Clearly they want to be alone." Jamie joked.

The girls laughed and walked off, dragging the guys with them.

"So Gabs," Brandon said after they pulled out of a hug, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh yes," Gabriella smiled, "You know, you almost fall more graceful than a girl."

"Oh, you got jokes huh?" Brandon said raising his eyebrow.

"No..." Gabriella stretched her word when she saw Brandon inching towards her, "Brandon!" She said and she started running.

Laughing, Brandon ran after her. They ran past the group, and without thinking, Gabriella hid behind Troy.

"Okay, okay," Gabriella said popping her head out, "I'm sorry."

"Oh, you're sorry?"

"Yes!" Gabriella laughed, "I'm sorry for teasing the way you fall."

Brandon smirked and took off after Gabriella once again.

"Hey be carefull!" Sammy yelled, "Gabriellas wearing heels!"

"Thanks mom!" A faint voice of Gabriella came shortly after.

There it was. The laugh Troy loved, and missed. At the touch of her, he felt himself tense up, as he fought the urge to take her into his arms and hug her. Troy sighed as she took off again, watching her run, watching that guy flirt with her, hearing her laugh, seeing her smile. It was all too much for him.

"Hey guys," Troy started, "I'm going to get going. I promised my mom I'd, umm, help her with some...Stuff."

"Okay man," Chad said, "We'll see you later."

-------

Troy began walking back to his house, when he heard Gabriella yelling. He turned the corner and saw that Brandon had her in his arm, laughing. Troy sighed, as he remembered all the times that they'd done that. He continued home, when his phone went off. Looking at his screen, he sighed.

"What?"

_"You're not suppose to talk to a girl like that." Kim snapped._

"Kim?"

_"No, it's the Easter bunny." Kim sighed, "Of course it's me! Who else would it be?"_

"Well, you did call from Chad's phone-"

_"Yeah, whatever," Kim cut in, "Anyways, we're going out to eat, are you in or what?"_

Troy closed his room door, and sat on his bed. Did he really want to go out to eat when Gabriella would be there, and surly she'd bring Brandon. Well it did beat whatever he'd do at home. Sighing he said, "Yeah, whatever."

_"Great! Um, Chad is coming over now." And with that Kim hung up._

----

"Well?" Sammy asked, walking up to her.

Kim nodded and walked up to the gang, "Hey, I'm hungry, do you guys want to get something to eat?"

An echo of, 'yeah's and whatever's merged.

"What about you Brandon?" Kim smiled.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." He shrugged.

Gabriella pressed her lips together glaring at the girls. She knew something was up, she over heard Kim's conversation with Troy. Why did she ask him, before she asked them? She shrugged it off, and started heading towards Sammy's car.

-------

"We'll meet you in there." Chad called to Troy, who was talking on his phone.

"Where is he?" Sammy whispered when Chad sat down.

"Outside." He whispered back just as Troy came in.

He looked around and saw that everyone else had already sat down and that the only spot left was between Gabriella and Sammy. Well, this should be fun.

-----

**A/N: Omg, we're SOOOO sorry that this chapter didn't really live up to the rest. We just didn't really know how to get to where we wanted. Well, please reivew! It'll make us happy! And we're starting the next chapter right after this. So sorry for the wait.**


	10. New and Old Friendships

**A/N: Huh, thank you guys for reviewing! Even though we thought it was missing something, but thanks anyways! Hehe, well heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing. You know, I think we're going to have our mom bake some cookies or something. She's really good. But who knows.**

**-------**

Troy glared at Chad before he sat down next to Gabriella. They looked over their menu, and started to make small talk after their orders been taken. Troy looked over at Gabriella and saw that she was talking to Brandon. All of a sudden his eyes landed on her bare neck, noticing that the necklace wasn't there, Troy sighed. From the corner of her eye Gabriella noticed Troy's discomfort, and bit her lip. She knew what everyone was doing, when they first arrived, they all ran to a seat, and left the one next to her empty.

"Troy," Brandon called over Gabriella, who was now talking to Taylor across from her, "From one sports guy to another, how do you think the game went?"

Troy blinked at him, it wasn't that he didn't like him. It just was that he didn't like the fact that he was here with Gabriella, "It was cool. I mean, you guys had to know that you'd beat Liberty. Their teams sucks." Troy smiled.

Just then the waitress came back and started putting Troy's drink down, when Gabriella accidentally moved her chair back causing her to spill his drink. Her hand flew to her mouth, as Troy just looked down on it.

"Troy," Gabriella gasp and took a napkin from the middle of the table, "I am so sorry."

"No Gabs, it's okay," Troy said wiping it, "Can we get more napkins?"

Their waitress nodded and ran to get some more, leaving the group to think if it was her first day or not.

"Wet is not a good look for you man." Chad laughed.

"Shut up." Kim snapped trying to hide a laugh.

Sighing, Troy took off his shirt, only leaving a white wife-beater. Gabriella had to force herself to continue wiping his arm, and not look at his well built chest.

"Um," Gabriella said snapping out of her trance, "I've, uh...I'll be back." And with that, Gabriella quickly made her way to the restroom.

"What was that?" She heard Sammy say coming in.

All she got was a groan. Smiling, Sammy made her way to the brunette who was leaning on the counter. She pulled out a camera and showed her a picture. It was when Gabriella was blanking out and Troy was looking gently at her. Gabriella took the camera in her hands and studied it. She looked back at Sammy and sighed.

"Well, we should get back," Gabriella said smoothing her shirt, "Our food should be waiting."

Sammy watched Gabriella push the door open and walked out. Sammy glanced at herself in the mirror and nodded.

------

"That was fun," Kim smiled as the girls and got into the car, "Don't you think Gabs?"

"Yeah, fun." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Come on it wasn't that bad." Taylor said looking at her.

"Wasn't that bad?" Gabriella laughed, "Were you guys there?"

"I don't think Troy thought it was a big deal." Sammy shrugged, and tossed Kim the camera.

"Yeah, says you!" Gabriella huffed.

The girls laughed and pulled out of the parking stall.

------

The guys, excluding Brandon were at Chad's house, waiting for the girls to show up. They all decided to go to a event at the school, and they all said they'd go together. Each of the guys had a part of Chad's room. Chad had his bed, Jason had the right side of the bed, Zeke had the left, and Troy had the chair in the corner. They arrived about an hour ago, and now they just got a call that they were on their way.

Ten minutes later, the girls came barging into his room.

"A knock would've been nice." Chad blinked, all he got was a not so nice finger from Kim.

Moments later Taylor came walking slowly in, with Gabriella behind her. It was their first time at one of the guys' place, and were feeling a little weird. Troy, who was looking at a spot on Chad's carpet looked up when he heard Gabriella whisper a soft, 'hi'. She was in stressed jeans, a white and colored polka dots fitted cami, and beige heels. Her curly hair was half up and half down, with a little clip holding it in place.

"Can we go?" Sammy whined.

"Whats with her?"

"Boys." Jamie sighed, "Boys is whats wrong with her."

-----

They arrived at the school, and parked their cars next to each other. After buying their tickets they made their way onto the field. Not realizing how cold it was going to be, Gabriella left her jacket in the car, and was really regretting it.

"Hey guys," Gabriella started, "I'm going to go get my jacket from the car okay?"

"Umm, okay." Kim started walking back to her.

"No, you guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later." She said, as Sammy passed her the keys, and started walking away.

"I'll go with her," Chad said surprising everyone, since he didn't really know her, "You know to make sure she's okay."

So the two of them started walking back to the car. Both were uncomfortable, Chad because he didn't really know her, and that she's his best friend's ex girlfriend. Gabriella because she didn't know him, and he's the best friend of her ex.

"You really didn't have to come with me Chad." Gabriella said crossing her arms, once they were off the field.

"Yeah well, I just wanted to get to know you better." Chad replied, and continued walking.

"Why?" Gabriella asked, "I mean, we had two months to get to know each other. But know that Troy and I are broken up, you want to get to know me now? No offence, but it's a little late don't you think?"

"None taken," Chad laughed, "But no, I don't think it's too late." He sighed as they crossed the street, "Gabriella listen."

She stopped and looked at him as he began shifting, "Okay..."

Taking a deep breath Chad continued, "I was the one that put Troy up to the dare." He said looking at her reaction, " I know he'd get you to go on a date with him, I had a feeling that you guys would go out for the two months but Gabriella," He paused and looked at her, "I never would have expected him to fall in love with you. I mean_ really _fall in love with you."

Gabriella looked down for a slip second, and continued walking towards the car. Sighing, Chad walked a few feet behind her, giving her some room. Once she reached the car, she opened the back and reached for her jacket, but somehow fell on the seat. She didn't even bother getting up, she flipped over so she was facing the roof of the car and just stayed there. Moments later she heard Chad approached her.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"You know," Gabriella began, "I only had one boyfriend before Troy. If you can count Troy as a boyfriend," She gave a bitter laugh, "And after we broke up, I promised myself never to go through that again. I mean, we went out of five years. Five years Chad, and I went out with Troy less than two months later." Gabriella sighed, "I thought that Troy was he same guy who would just come up and talk to me. Only wanting one thing, and if, no once he got it, he'd be gone. But I gave him a chance. I took the risk, and I really wish I hadn't."

Chad watch her sit up, tears flowing down her face, speechless. He didn't know weather to give her time alone, or to hug her, or to call the girls. He sighed and listened when he noticed she wasn't finished.

"I'm not mad at you Chad," She said shaking her head, "I don't care if you put him up to it. I might have done the same thing if my friends and I were playing. I can't blame you, it would've seemed fun." She smiled through her tears, "Believe it or not, I don't even blame Troy. I blame myself," Gabriella said looking at Chad, "I blame myself for falling back. For even believing that he would even remotely like a girl like me. There's no one else to blame but myself."

Shifting with discomfort, Chad gave a sigh. He wasn't use to girls crying, he never did know what to do. He'd always let some one else take care of that. But no one else was around, it was all on him. No pressure there.

"Sorry for just loading you with this," Gabriella laughed wiping a few stray tears. "You know, you're not as mean as people give off."

"Yeah," Chad nodded, "People are the mean ones for making me look mean."

Gabriella laughed and looked up at him, "Friends?"

Chad looked down at her, "Friends." They conceal their new friendships with a hug.

"You want to get some ice cream?" Chad asked looking serious.

"As much fun as that sounds, I think the girls would kill me for leaving them." Gabriella laughed.

"Yeah," Chad nodded, "They'd kill me for taking you away."

"I think I better cover this mess up," Gabriella said pointing to her face and sat back down in the car.

She tried to hid the fact that she'd been crying best she could without concealer, she took her jacket and locked the doors. She and Chad walked back to the field, and started looking for their friends. They were spotted sitting under the tents eating.

"Their eating without us?" Chad snapped, causing Gabriella to laugh, "Gee, great friends we got there huh?"

Gabriella giggled and pressed her lips together, "To answer your question, I'm fine."

Chad watched her walk to the table, hugging her jacket around her. Chad shook his head thinking that she's one heck of a girl and walked up to catch up with her.

--------

"Eating without me I see." The gang heard someone say.

"And to think we could have gotten ice cream." They heard some one else reply.

"You guys would've gotten ice cream with out us?" Jason blinked.

"What happened between you two?" Sammy asked when she saw that their arms were linked.

"Are you two like dating or something?" Kim asked trying to hide her jealousy.

Chad and Gabriella looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Dating? That's a good one Kim." Chad said sitting down next to Troy, who was shooting a questioning look his way, "Later."

Gabriella sat down on the edge next to Sammy and was about to put a fry into her mouth when Miss. Samantha her self took her arm and dragged her away, "Hey! I'm trying to eat." Gabriella whined as the girls followed.

"Okay spill." Sammy demanded.

"I can't," Gabriella said innocent, "I don't have any drinks to spill."

"Oh, don't give me that innocent Gabriella crap," Kim said, "What happened?"

"Why do you guys think something happened?"

"Well for one," Taylor started, "You and Chad didn't even really know each other when you guys left, and then you come back like that." Taylor said raising her hands a bit.

"Two," Sammy took over, "You guys were gone for almost an hour. Yes an hour," Sammy said when she saw Gabriella expression.

"And three," Jamie smiled, "Your make up's running." She said holding up a mirror.

"Shit," Gabriella hissed, and wiped under her eye where her eyeliner smeared.

"So, Miss Montez, either you and Chad got like kidnapped, or something happened." Sammy commented.

------

After the girls were far enough, the guys all surrounded Chad, who was eating a slice of pizza, "What?" He asked looking around.

"What was that?!" Troy exclaimed.

"What was what?" Chad asked clearly not understanding.

"That!" Jason said, "With the arms, and the laughing, and the ice cream."

"And not to mention the fact that you guys were gone for almost an hour." Zeke stated.

"We were not gone for an hour," Chad said sipping his drink, "Why isn't Brandon here again?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Stop trying to change the subject," Troy glared, "It looks like she'd been crying, what happened?" He asked very concerned.

-----

"Nothing happened, we just talked." Gabriella said, hugging her jacket once again.

"You talked?" Taylor asked narrowing her eyes, "You don't have to cry when you guys talk. So apparently you guys talked about a sensitive topic."

"Like Troy." Jamie suggested.

Gabriella mouth dropped, "Are you guys serious? You guys think I'm still upset over that? For your information, I'm not." She snapped and walked back to the table.

"...That's it." Chad finished when Gabriella sat down looking a bit upset.

When Gabriella heard this she looked at him questioning, and he shook his head. Saying that he didn't tell them what happened, he raised his eyebrow and he got the same response. What they didn't know what the Troy was watching very closely, and now he definitely knew something was going on. The girls came back looking very stressed out.

"Whats with you guys?" Zeke asked looking up at them.

"Oh I don't know," Gabriella shrugged, "Maybe they were talking about a 'sensitive topic' you know there's a lot of that going around." Gabriella snapped.

"Umm, okay..." Zeke said slowly, "Sorry I even asked."

-------

Gabriella walked into her house to find her mom home early.

"Mom?" Gabriella asked closing the door behind her, "You're home early."

"Yeah well I had to pick up a little surprise for you." Her mother smiled, "Go look in your room."

Gabriella smiled and dashed to her room, hand on the door nob, she leaned her ear to her door, thinking she hear talking.

"...Yes we did...Yes he did...No she doesn't...Me...Some guy..." The voice inside said.

She turned around to ask her mom what it was, but she sighed and turned back around and reached for the nob. She turned it and slowly opened the door and peeped her head in. She saw that her computer was on, and the person was on the phone. Once she heard the person laugh she knew exactly who it was. She opened the door, and the person stood up and hung up the phone. They looked at each other with sad eyes, and Gabriella ran to hug them, tears in her eyes.

"Do you want me to kick some ass?" She asked with tears in her own eyes.

"Jen," Gabriella said hugging her again, "I can't believe your here, I needed you so much."

"Well then, it's a good thing that my dad got transferred here then."

"What?" Gabriella asked, "Here? To Albuquerque?"

"Mmhmm," Jen smiled, "And once he told me, I packed faster then I ever did. Ever." She laughed.

"But what about all your friends? You do know that you have to change schools right?" Gabriella asked trying to understand why she'd just start a new life away from Washington.

"Yes I know that Gabriella," Jen sighed, "But hey, my best friend in the whole world needed me. And unfortunately, she lives here. So all my other friends understood."

"I love you Jen." Gabriella smiled through her tears and gave her friend a last hug.

**-------**

**A/N: Well there you go. After all the 'beef' that Chad had towards Gabriella, we decided to let them work things out. So now, Chad will to somethings we never thought he'd do. And whats up with Kim's jealousy? What is Sammy planning to do with that picture she took? Also now that Jens back, what will she do when she sees Troy? And will Gabriella REALLY fall for this Brandon guy? And where was he today? Hmmm? All the questions will be answered soon enough. So REVIEW!!!**

**Also, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. We just wanted to get the Chad and Gabriella thing over with, and we NEEDED Jen back. Yes we did. For a little girl talk later.**


	11. Confessions

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! I know nothing really happened between Troy and Gabriella in the last chapter. But that chapter was very important. Now that Chad is friends with Gabriella, and now that Jens back, everything will change. How? Just keep reading and sooner or later you'll figure it out. Well maybe sooner then later...haha. OMG, DID YOU HEAR '**YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME'**? WE'RE IN LOVE WITH THAT SONG..HAHA okay, we're SOO sorry for the super long wait! Our parents surpirsed us with a trip to Hawaii, the day we left, so we couldn't tell you guys whats up. So now we're back, and heres the next chapter!**

**Oh and I have to congrats **future.mrs.zac.efron** for getting 3 of the 5 questions right! Yay! But we're not saying which ones...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own...**

**-----**

"You still didn't tell me what really happened yesterday." Troy stated when Chad opened his front door.

The day before, Chad and Gabriella got to know each other more, and became friends. Everyone's saying that they'd been gone for almost an hour, but nether Chad nor Gabriella believed that. Half an hour tops, but an hour? No. When the girls left, the guys stayed a bit just to hang out, then left about an hour later. Ever since then Troys been bugging Chad about what happened between him and Gabriella.

"Thats because nothing happened." Chad said, once again, while closing the door behind him.

"Then why were you guys gone for an hour?" Jason said walking up to Chad's room.

"We were not gone for an hour."

"Funny," Troy said, "You said that last night."

"Thats because if I told you, I'd die." Chad mumbled and closed his room door.

------

"Whats your plans for today?" Jen asked walking into Gabriella's room.

"Sleep." Gabriella sighed and pulled her cover over her head.

Sighing, Jen walked over to Gabriella's side and pulled the covers down.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to get out of bed," Jen started, "I'm bored."

"And your point is?"

"Get up!" Jen laughed as she pushed Gabriella.

"Oh my god! You so annoying!" Gabriella yelled, and walked into the shower.

After quickly washing her hair and body, Gabriella changed into a white studded shorts, with a matching short sleeve hoodie. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, and sank onto the living room couch and turned on the tv. Moments later she heard Jen coming down in a grey shorts, and a white tank.

"I think you got a text or something," Jen said tossing Gabriella her phone, "It won't shut up."

Sighing Gabriella took her phone and flipped it open, and it was a text from someone.

_Sorry if I woke you up._

_Call me when you get this text._

_-B_

"Whos 'B'?" Jen asked looking over her best friends shoulder.

"Brandon." Gabriella smiled.

'Brandon' Jen mouthed and made a face. She did _not_ want her best friend going out with Brandon. No, she wanted her going out with Troy. Not Brandon. Troy!

"So, what are you waiting for?" Jen said placing a smile on her face, "Call him."

------

"Tell me again why you guys are here so damn early?" Chad sighed pulling his pillow over his face.

"Because I want you to tell me what really happened," Troy said pointing to himself, "They came because they were bored."

Chad didn't respond, he only held the pillow tighter to his face. Holding it there until he couldn't breathe anymore, he slowly removed it and took a deep breath. He sat up to see all his friends looking at him, strange look on each of their faces. Not wanting to explain, he waved it off with his hands, and they all dropped it.

The guys spent half an hour just sitting around Chad's room, talking about guy things. Girls, basketball, girls, cars, girls.

"So, are you ready to tell?" Troy said looking up at Chad.

Sighing Chad threw the little stuffed ball at Jason, "I don't have anything to tell."

"We all know you do." Jason said throwing it to Zeke.

Chad waited until he had the ball back, then he threw it back at Jason. All eyes on him, waiting for him to say something. The ball went around five times, and they all guessed he wasn't going to say anything.

"She started crying." Chad whispered, but knew they heard him.

Jason, who had the ball, threw it to Zeke, who threw it to Troy, who threw it to Chad.

"She said something about not following what her gut told her," Chad said looking down at the ball, "Or something. Then she went on saying how she was so stupid for falling back." Chad shrugged as he threw it back to Jason. He watched as the ball made it's way from hand to hand, finally until it came back to him, "She said she should've waited, because her last relationship lasted five years, and they only broke up two months before. And saying that she regrets giving you a chance." Chad said saying the last part really low, knowing Troy could still here him.

He looked up and tossed the ball back to Jason. Troy looked at the small stuffed ball in his hands and looked up at Chad with sad eyes as he threw it at him.

"She doesn't blame you," Chad replied to Troy's eyes, but not looking at him, "The only person she blames is herself. Like I said, she blames herself for falling back, for even thinking you'd like a girl like her." Chad shook his head, "She doesn't even blame me for putting you up to the dare, she said she would've done the same things if it was her. Then she started to cry again."

Jason and Zeke silently looked at each other, thinking the same thing. They looked up at Chad and saw the same idea in his eyes. Chad slowly looked at his best friend and saw a blank look on his face, probably taking in all this information. They probably thought that Chad would've have told them this much, just bits and pieces.

------

"You called him yet?" Jen said leaning over the couch, her best friend was still on.

"Yes," Gabriella answered looking at her, "Why do you seem so happy?"

"I'm not happy," Jen said sitting down, "This is my normal state of happy."

Nodding, Gabriella took the jello out of her right hand as Jen ate the one in her left. Gabriella had called Brandon after she got his text and they started talking. Gabriella found that they had somethings in common, before he came to East High, his family moved around a lot. They both were an only child, and only had one parent. They talked for a bit, until he got the courage to ask her out. And of course, she accepted, much to Jen's dismay.

"What time is he picking you up?" Jen asked pulling a spoon full of jello into her mouth.

"Around five thirty." Gabriella answered, looking at the clock, "I have to take a shower." She shoved one more spoon of jello into her mouth and headed upstairs.

Jen waited until she heard the bathroom door closed and the shower to start before she put her jello down. She quickly got her phone, and searched through her phonebook, until she found the right number, "She got a date with Brandon."

_"Umm, okay?" The voice answered._

"Did you not hear me?" Jen hissed, "She got a date with Brandon."

_"And this is bad, because..."_

"Okay, Kim," Jen nodded, "Put Sam on the phone."

_"Hello?" Sam greeted._

"Yes, hi," Jen started, "She got a date with Brandon."

_"You're kidding right?" Sammy laughed, "She can't, she, she- Oh god. This-this this is bad."_

Jen sighed, thankfully Sammy realized that this was bad. What was she thinking, telling Kim. She would've thought it was a good thing, "Yes it is, worse? Her dates in an hour."

"We'll be right over." Sammy said ending the conversation.

Jen sighed, and leaned back. She looked at the stairs and heard that Gabriella was still in the shower, "Forgive me Gabs, you don't belong with him." She whispered.

**--------**

Troy was in Chad's backyard, just wanting to clear his head. The rest of the guys were still in Chad's room, probably watching Troy, making sure he didn't run away or anything. Troy sat on the grass, just dazing off, thinking. Thinking about everything Chad just told him. How could Gabriella blame herself? She didn't do anything, all she did was followed her heart. She did follow her heart didn't she? Chad did say that she did a bad thing by not listening to her gut, but her gut and heart are too different things.

Running his hand through his hair, he knew that he lost something he really love. He leaned back to the point where he was laying down on the grass, hand linked over his eyes. Thinking back to when he first went up to talk to her, what he was feeling. It was funny, he was actually nervous. Truth was that he noticed her the first day she transferred to East High. He remembered his first thought of the new girl; beauty. Pure beauty. Troy didn't know what it was about her, but he didn't say hot, or sexy, but he thought beautiful. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, especially the guys. The girls, he knew they'd 'aw' him, and he hated when they did that.

Troy knew that the girls knew her, well Kim anyways. They're both in college prep together. Smart math people. Well, since she knew her, there was no way Troy would admit to having a little something for her. Now that she was gone, he didn't have to worry about that. He had bigger problems. Giving one of the biggest sigh of his life, as he sat back up and went back into Chad's house, and up to his room.

------

Gabriella opened her door to find five girls around her room. Closing the door she noticed that two of the five were in her closet, one of them in her jewelry box, one in her make up, and the last plugging in her curling, and straightening iron. The girls noticed her and smiled, but went back to what they were doing.

Before she could say anything, she felt herself being pulled to her desk chair, and Taylor started to comb her hair. After her hair was combed, she could see that Taylor was holding the straightener, as she saw steam rise she leaned back and just let her friends work. Gabriella looked up, as she felt Taylor take some hair from the front, and started to tease it. After pinning it back, Gabriella could see her then taking the curling iron, and she curled a few strands here and there. After her hair was done, Kim came into the attack with a midnight blue eyeliner.

Gabriella watched Taylor, as she watched Kim put eyeliner on. She curled her lashes, and put a coat of mascara on. She could feel Kim put eyeshadow on, and guessed she was going for a smoky effect, since Gabriella's eyes were closed for a while. After putting on a pale blush, and a clear gloss, with a pale pink, for the pout effect Kim looked pleased.

Jen came and made Gabriella slip on a black strapless dress that ended right below her knees. The top had a black lace detail, with a beaded touch right under the bust. Sammy then slipped on silver embellished t-strap heels onto her feet. Finally Jamie tied a black choker onto her neck, and simple silver orchid drop earrings. Then she felt her arm being raised and Jen slipped on a butterfly ring onto her pointer finger. Jen carefully guided Gabriella to the full length mirror and Gabriella was shocked to see it was her looking back. Smiling she hugged her friends as the door bell rang. They all ran down and watched Brandon's face when she opened the door.

Just as the thought, he was speechless. Gabriella giggled as she noticed that he didn't say anything. That giggled snapped Brandon back into the real world and he smiled, "You look...Amazing" Brandon said trying to find the right word.

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled as she pushed her hair behind her ears, "You don't look too bad yourself."

"My lady," Brandon smirked as he stuck his arm out for her to take.

Before Gabriella took his arm, she turned around to receive her black clutch from Jen. All five girls placed fake smiles on their face and waved their friend goodbye. As soon as Jen closed the door, their smiles were gone, but a frown appeared.

"Not to be mean or anything, because she looks absolutely stunning, but" Jamie started, "Why did we just do that?"

"Because my friend," Jen said putting her arm around her shoulder, "We have to do everything we did, when she was with Troy. Which includes making her look as best as she can."

"Why-"

"To make it seem like we're happy for her." Sammy said cutting her off.

"Oh." Jamie said finally getting it, as the rest of the girls smiled and nodded.

"Okay, well, we all know the plan." Jen said walking away from the door, "He's taking her to that fancy place-"

"Wait," Taylor cut in, "Are we really doing this? I mean, not that I don't want to help or anything, but she'll be really pissed if she knew what we were doing."

"Just look at the long run Tay," Sammy smiled, "She'll owe us."

-------

Brandon pulled up to the restaurant, and stopped the engine. Gabriella smiled as she took his hand, and they walked in, arms linked. As they waited for their table, Gabriella looked around in discomfort, it wasn't that she didn't like the place, it was just that she wasn't the type of girl that ate at places like this. Well for a date anyways, she'd be more happy if they just walked around the park, or just had ice cream.

"This way," The host smiled, "You're waitress will be with you shortly."

"So Gabriella," Brandon said looking at her, "Did you ever come to this place?"

Gabriella smiled and looked around, "No, I can say I never did."

A few minutes later, they ordered their food, and were eating. They made small talk here and there, but mostly ate in silence.

"You know, I've never got a chance to ask you," Brandon said as they got their plates taken away, "What happened between you and Bolton?"

Gabriella put down her glass and sighed, "Well, lets just say, the feelings that I thought were there, never really was."

Brandon nodded as he saw Gabriella look around worried, "Are you okay?"

Gabriella give a small smiled, "Truth?" Brandon nodded, "I'm not really the type of girl who really enjoyed places like this," She said pointing, "Not that I didn't have a good time, it's just that I would have equally enjoyed you know, going to the park or something."

"I understand," Brandon said leaving a tip, "Then lets get out of this place."

Gabriella nodded and took his hand, they got into his car and drove down the road.

-------

Troy opened Chad's room and saw that they were in the same spots they were when he left. Taking his original spot he looked at the guys who looked back at him. He took the ball that was at his feet, and they continued their little throwing fest. Just as Chad threw the ball to Jason, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Is Troy there with you?" _

"Yes, why. You want to talk to him?"

_"No," Jen answered, "Look, I called to tell you that Gabi's on a date."_

"She's what?" Chad whispered, "Like a real one?"

_"What kind of other dates are there?" Jen asked._

"The practice kind."

_"Only you guys would do that," Jen laughed, "Anyways, I just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Oh and it's with Brandon."_

"What?!" Chad snapped, "Hello? Jen? Jen! She hung up on me."

He looked at the other guys and they had a mixture of confused and concerned look on their face, and once again he waved it off.

"So umm, did she tell you what happened to the necklace?" Troy asked looking intently on the carpet.

The guys all side glanced at each other. They all knew exactly what happened to it, and they all knew that the girls would kill them if they told.

"No," Chad answered first, "The only thing the girls told us was the Gabriella really didn't want it."

Troy nodded, but didn't look up. She really didn't want it. Well then.

--------

When they got half way to their destination, Brandon told Gabriella to close her eyes. Before Brandon arrived at Gabriella's house, Jen called him, with Sammy, and told him to take Gabriella to the restaurant and when she told him she didn't really feel comfortable, take her down the road to the park.

Gabriella could feel the car come to a slow stop and Brandon opening the door. Guiding her to a spot, she turned her around and stood behind her, "Open your eyes."

Gabriella did what she was told and opened her eyes. Right when she did she felt a sharp pain in her chest, right next to her heart. Turning around, she fought to hold the tears in. She smiled at Brandon and walked over to him.

"You said you were a park fan."

She smiled and nodded, ignoring her urge to get out of there as fast as she can.

-------

**A/N: Again, we're SOO sorry about the long wait. We started at nine p.m. and finished at two a.m. long huh? Lol, well now a little trivia.**

**1) What are the girls planning?**

**2) What are the GUYS planning?**

**3) Where did Brandon bring Gabriella?**

**4) What really happened to Gabriella's necklace?!**

**5) Why did Chad tell the guys what happened, when Gabriella didn't?**

**6) WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS? (We really don't know..haha)**

**Well to get all these answers you have to keep reading!!! Oh, and FYI, where the bold line is, is where I (Vanessa) was suppose to stop, but Becky said to make it longer since we left you guys too long without an update. So everything after the line is all her...so yeah..REVIEW!!**


	12. Hot Cheetos ToD

**A/N: Well thank you to everyone who reviewed. On with the chapter shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own...**

**-----**

Gabriella looked around and felt as if she couldn't breathe, she couldn't believe she was there. Again. She walked over to Brandon and took the hand he was offering. They walked to a circular place with a bench in the middle. Giving a quite sigh, she sat down.

"So, is this more of your element?" Brandon smirked.

"You could say that." Gabriella nodded.

"You ever been here?"

"You have no idea." Gabriella whispered.

They spent a while sitting there, getting to know each other more, and the more they did the more Gabriella got comfortable.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you look tonight?" Brandon said gently rubbing her arm, as he looked into her eyes.

Blushing, Gabriella looked back into his eyes. The way the moon light was hitting it, made Gabriella only now realize how amazing his green eyes were, "You mentioned it once or twice." She smiled.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt saying it again." Brandon smiled, "You Gabriella Montez are stunning."

"You're just saying that." Gabriella breathed as she felt him moving closer.

"No," Brandon protested, "You really do."

"Thanks." Gabriella said moving closer towards him.

They both started to lean in until Gabriella turned her head, so Brandon's lip brushed against her cheek.

"I'm so sorry," Gabriella said standing up, "I have to go."

"Gabriella are you-"

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said wiping a tear, "I had a great time." And with that Gabriella ran out of there and back to her house.

--------

"Shes coming," Jamie said peeking out the window, "Alone."

"Thats good," Jen sighed, "At lease we know that he took her to the right place."

Just then, Gabriella burst through the door and ran upstairs. Moments later they heard her slam the door. Looking around the girls followed up the stairs and into her room where they found her crying into her pillow. Jen and Taylor moved first going on either side and sitting down. Sam, Kim and Jamie followed, sitting on the foot of her bed. They all sat there in silence, knowing that when she was ready to talk, she'll be the one to tell you.

"I'm not ready," They heard Gabriella sniff, "I'm never going to be ready."

Giving the girls a sad smile Jen moved her leg so she was more comfortable, "Hun, you're going to be ready. You know when you find the right guy."

"And when will that be?" Gabriella said sitting up, "The fourth of never?"

"Everyone keeps saying that," Jen blurted, "What does that even mean?!"

Jamie gave her a soft slap telling her now was not the time, "Sorry." Jen mumbled.

"Gabs," Taylor said placing a hand on her arm, "Brandons a great guy, we don't know what happened, but I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah," Sammy agreed, "I mean, he seems like a great guy, not that we would really know or anything."

"Sammy," Kim snapped, "Just shut up."

"Do you want to tell us what happened?" Jen gently asked.

"Not really," Gabriella replied, "Not yet anyways."

"Okay," Kim smiled, "Do you want to tell us what happened between you and Chad?"

"No." She replied too quickly.

"Hey, I'll be back," Jen said grabbing her car keys, "Sammy, care to join?"

"Sure," Sammy said walking towards the door, "Be back."

The girls made their way to Jen's car, which arrived the day before and drove off.

-------

Troy followed his friends as they made their way through the market. After Troy went back into Chad's room, they talked for a bit, then went down to play some basketball. Getting a little hungry, they noticed that Chad's mom didn't make anything, and that they didn't have that much snacks. So they all got into Chad's car and drove in search for food.

------

"Where are we?" Sammy asked as she opened the car door.

"Home sweet home," Jen said slamming the car door closed, "Come on."

Sammy followed Jen and waited for her to unlock the door. Stepping in the girls were greeted with the smell of something sweet, "Mom loves to bake." Jen smiled.

Sammy nodded as Jen set her keys on the table, "Mom, dad!" She called, "I'm home, finally."

"Jenny," Her dad emerged from the stairs using her least favorite nickname, "Oh, whos this?"

"Dad, this is Samantha," Jen smiled, "Sam, my dad."

"Hello sir," Sammy smiled.

"Please, call me Peter."

"Force of habit."

"Actually dad," Jen cut in, "I came to get something, can you help me move it to the living room?"

"What are you girls planning?" Jen's mom asked when she heard.

"Doing a friend a favor." She smiled

Jen's dad gave her a look then lead them to the garage. After setting it in her car the two girls drove off to only Jen knows where.

"Where are we going?" Sammy asked getting really annoyed of being left in the dark, "And what are we doing with that?"

"Girl relax!" Jen laughed, "You'll find out soon enough."

-------

"Isn't that the guys?" Sammy asked as Jen was filling the cart.

Jen stopped, looked then went back to what she was doing.

"Hey guys!" Sammy called, leaving Jen, to whatever she was doing.

"Hey," Chad said leading the guys over, "What are you guys doing?"

"Doing a friend a favor." Jen repeated.

Chad glanced at Sammy, who just shrugged.

"Oh okay," Chad sighed, "Well we better get going."

"Wait!" They heard Jen yell, "What are you guys doing today?"

"Umm, nothing," Jason replied, "Why?"

"Come over to my house," Jen smiled, "It'll be fun."

"Are the other girls there?" Troy asked, but everyone knew who he was talking about.

"No," Jen started, "I can honestly say that right now, they're not there."

The guys all looked at each other and shrugged, "Come on guys, there will be food."

"Okay." The guys chimed in and they followed her to the check-out.

-------

After Jen and Sammy left, the other girls tried to get some information out of Gabriella. But like all the other days, she wasn't in a sharing mood. They all knew exactly what happened with her and Brandon, but they didn't want her to know that. But right now, Kim didn't really care about that. She just wanted to find out what happened between her and Chad. Yes, she was still in the dark, just like all the other girls were.

"If nothing really happened, then why can't you just say what you guys were talking about?" Kim asked.

Gabriella sighed, and rolled her eyes, "I told you, theres nothing too tell."

"Then why can't you tell us?" Kim questioned, "I mean, you won't even tell Taylor or Jen, so it must be something if you can't even tell you best friends right?"

Just then Gabriella's cell rang and Kim gave a frustrating sigh, "Saved by the bell." Taylor whispered.

The girls watched Gabriella talk on the phone then watched her stand up. Once she hung up, she changed into jeans, and a blue babydoll top. She reapplied her eyeliner, grabbed her flats and walked out the door without a word. The girls looked on in confusion, then decided to follow her, once they reached the front door they bumped into Gabriella who was coming back in.

"Ow," Gabriella groaned standing back up, "Come on, Jen wants us at her house."

The girls all grabbed their things and got into her car and drove there in silence. Once they got there they saw another car that wasn't suppose to be there. Gabriella sighed as she pulled up to her house and slipped on her flats. She let the other girls go first as she started to put her hair up. Taylor stayed behind and watched her friend stall every way she could. She fixed her hair twice, checked her makeup four times, played with her top, checked her phone, flipped through her purse, took off her flats then put it back on then started to clean her car.

"Gabs!" Taylor warned when Gabriella started to start her car again, "Come on, you can't keep stalling forever you know."

Gabriella looked up and saw that none of the girls went in. Pulling a face, she locked her car door and lead them to the front door and knocked.

-----

"I thought you said that the girls weren't coming." Troy hissed when he noticed Gabriella's car.

"No," Jen said getting up and walking over to the door, "I said they weren't here yet."

"Someone didn't listen." Chad whispered, which earned him a glare.

"Hey!" Jen greeted, "Please come in."

"Gabriella!" Jen's mom exclaimed walking out of the kitchen.

"Hey aunty," Gabriella smiled giving her a hug, "It's so good to see you."

"You too sweetie," She smiled, "Peter! Come here, we have a very special guest."

"Who-Gabriella." He smiled, "How are you?"

Gabriella smiled and nodded, she had a very good relationship with Jen's parents, mostly because they spent almost everyday together. "I'm fine uncle, so how do you guys like this place so far?"

"We're adjusting," Julia, Jen's mom answered, "Jenna seems to be adjusting quicker though."

"Thats a first." Gabriella teased.

"Well we already met the guys, so have fun, and call if you need anything." Peter said and went back to whatever he was doing.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Julia smiled, "Have fun."

When both parents were out of sight, Gabriella walked over to Jen and pinched her.

"What the hell!" Jen yelled rubbing her arm, "What was that?!"

"Oh, you know what that was for!" Gabriella hissed.

Glaring, Jen moved the coffee table and sat down. She pulled Gabriella's arm and made her sit next to her. Everyone else guessed that they were suppose to do the same thing, so they all sat in a circle.

"What are we doing?" Kim asked when she saw Jen get out five bags.

Gabriella looked in the bags and saw what it was, she looked around and saw a mini fridge, and knew what Jen was up too, "Jen, I am not doing this. Do you remember what happened the last time we played?"

"Yes I do," Jen smiled, "It was fun."

Gabriella sighed and threw her flats by the door, since she didn't have time to take it off. She helped Jen empty the bags and there was a pile of hot Cheetos. Everyone looked at each other confused as Jen had a smile on her face and Gabriella had a frown. They all knew that when that happened, something was about to happen.

"Alright," Jen said, "Since I know that there are a lot of secrets going on, and there are some people who wants revenge on other people."

"Are we playing Truth or Dare?" Zeke asked.

"Zeke my friend," Jen smiled, "Of course we are."

Gabriella sighed and shook her head, while Troy glared, "Wow, do you feel the love?" Jen laughed.

Everyone thought it was a good idea, well everyone but Gabriella and Troy of course. But that didn't stop them from playing.

"Alright, well as you can see," Jen started once again, "It's not the normal Truth or Dare, my mom and Gabriella's mom taught it to us, and we played it that way ever since."

"Sadly." Gabriella whispered.

"Anyways, this is how you play," Jen said tossing each one of them a bag, while Gabriella went to the fridge, "We each get a bag, and we pick two people and they eat as much as they can in thirty seconds, and the person that last the longest without drinking any milk gets to pick if they want to do truth or dare, and whatever's left the other person has to do." She finished as Gabriella tossed everyone a half pint of milk.

"Okay, how do we pick who goes first?" Jamie asked.

Jen reached in her pocket and pulled out two dice, "The two people who rolls the lowest." She rolled it and got a ten.

They all rolled and the two people who got the lowest were Jason and Jamie.

"Now what?" Jason asked.

"Eat," Gabriella smiled as she took out her phone and went to the stop watch, "Ready? Set, go."

Everyone watched them eat as much hot Cheetos as they could in the time they have, "Time!" Gabriella called.

Then they watched as they fought to drink the milk, the girls started to laugh as they saw Jason start to shake. After about only a minute Jason had enough and opened the milk and drank it all at once. Smiling Jamie opened it and took little sips.

"Okay," Jen laughed, "Jamie, truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth."

"Anyone?" Jen asked the group.

"Is it true that you have a thing for Ronnie?" Sammy smiled.

"Whos Ronnie?" Gabriella asked.

"Guy on the team." Troy answered, making Gabriella nod.

"Jamie?" Sammy asked.

"Umm, well..." Jamie paused and smiled.

"She does!" Kim laughed.

"Shut up!" Jamie smiled and threw a pillow at her.

"Okay," Chad started, "I guess that means Jason got the dare?"

Jen nodded, and looked at everybody with a questioned eye.

"I got one," Gabriella smirked, "I dare you to sing the national anthem outside, while spinning in circles and holding a glass of hot tea."

"What?" Jason blinked.

"I had to do it once," Gabriella laughed, "It was fun."

"She really did," Jen smiled, "Thats how she met Neil."

"Oh you're right." Gabriella gasp, "I love that dare!"

The girls laughed at how weird she was acting, when moments before, she didn't even want to go inside.

"I'd love to do that dare," Jason said sarcastically, "But we have no hot tea."

"Mom!" Jen called.

"Here you go," Julia said handing Jason a cup of hot tea, "Just thought someone would be doing it, since Gabriella's here."

"Thank you aunty," Gabriella winked, "Oh look people are out side! Come on!"

Jason slowly got up and stood in the middle of Jen's front yard. He was about to start when they all heard someone say something. Looking up they saw it was Jen's dad.

"What?!" Jen yelled back.

They heard him say something else but still couldn't make it out, "What?!" Jen yelled, again.

"Jennifer!" Julia yelled, "Stop yelling."

"Sorry," She mumbled, "Ready?" She asked Jason.

"No."

"Come on, before they leave!" Gabriella whined.

"Fine," Jason sighed, he took a deep breath and started to spin around, "O say, can you see, by the dawn's early light..."

"Wow," Jen laughed as she saw the people outside looking, "You did so much better then him."

She looked around and saw everyone laughing, while her parents just shook their head with a smile on their face.

"...O'er the land of...the free...And the home-the home of the...br..." Jason finished and fell to the ground.

"Yeah, see the last time I checked it was 'brave' not 'br." Chad smiled standing over him.

"Sh, shut up!" Jason said clearly very dizzy.

"That was fun," Gabriella smiled, "Let go back inside."

"You guy go ahead, I'll be right, right here." Jason said closing his eyes.

------

They played for the next hour, and since Gabriella was there, had to do some very interesting dares. Especially if your one of the people outside and not knowing the the heck these ten teenagers were doing. Chad had to sing, 'I'm a little tea pot' with the actions, outside. Sammy had to to draw a bunny on her face with nothing but lipstick, and couldn't look in the mirror. That one got a lot of laughs, since Sammy did not know how to draw whats so ever. Kim had to pretend that she was in a Toyota commercial, sing, "I love what you do for me, Toyota!" and jump into the air. Outside. Jason, who lost again had to call his mom and ask if she believed in aliens, she said yes, then he had to ask if she was one. He got in trouble.

"Alright," Jen sighed when she came back in from her dare, "I hope I never have to do that again."

Laughing, Gabriella took the dice, and got a two, Chad took the dice and also got a two. They look at each other and sighed, Gabriella opened her chips, since she didn't have to do anything yet and they both ate until thirty seconds. After Gabriella waited until Chad couldn't handle it anymore. What they didn't know about Gabriella is that she loves spicy things, and didn't need milk. Smiling she saw Chad open his milk his drank the whole thing.

"That is so not nice Gabs," Chad glared at a smiling Gabriella.

"So, Gabs," Jen laughed, "Truth or Dare?"

"Well since I know you, I pick truth."

"Why can't you tell us what happened?!" Kim said before anyone could say anything.

"I told you!" Gabriella sighed, "Theres nothing to tell."

"Well Chad told us...Oops." Jason stopped.

"Chad did what?" Gabriella smiled.

"Nothing," Troy shook his head, "He didn't do anything."

"Oh, really?" Gabriella asked, "You told them?!"

"Hey, they forced it out of me." Chad said trying to defend himself.

"How? Did they, put ice down your shirt? Did they take something away from you? Did they attacked you with a buzzer?!"

"No..."

"Then What did they do?!" She challenged, "Oh I get it."

"Hey, look," Chad said trying to calm her down, "I know I shouldn't have told them, but. I, I did. You know whats done is done, I'm sorry."

Gabriella glared and sighed.

"Okay, so Gabriella," Sammy smiled, "What happened with you and Brandon?"

"I thought that Kim-"

"I mean, you were all happy when you left for the date, and then you came back in tears." Sammy continued, seeings Troy's eyes.

"You were on a date?" Troy asked.

"Thats more then one question."

"So, what happened?" Taylor joined in.

"You were on a date?" Troy repeated.

"Nothing happened." Gabriella said ignoring Troy.

"So you were crying because..."

"Something happened, that I do not want to talk about."

"Why not?" Jen asked, "Was it really that bad?"

"No-"

"Then why can't you tell us?"

"Did he do something to you?" Chad asked concerned.

"No-"

"Did he say something?" Jen asked trying to get her as annoyed as possible.

"No-"

"Then what did he do?!"

"He tried to kiss me okay?!" Gabriella yelled, "There are you happy now? He took me to his restaurant, but then I told him that I wasn't that comfortable." She said standing up, "After we ate we went to the park that Troy took me for our..Yeah, I don't know what happened. But when I opened my eyes, I felt like this sharp pain in my chest, and I felt like I couldn't breath." She took a deep breath and wiped a tear, "But I didn't want him to worry, so I just forgot about it. We started talking, then we got more comfortable, then he tried to kiss me. But I couldn't let him, because I'm still in love with him!" She yelled pointing to Troy.

**--------**

**A/N: Ohhh, you guys problee hate us right now...But, don't, please...Well since a lot of our other chapters were all darma filled, we wanted to put a little comedy in this one...But yes, we're soo full of darma, so we added that little something at the end...What will happen?? What will Troy say? What will Jen say? What will Gabriella do?? I don't know...You just have to stay tuned. **

**Oh, and sorry for the shortness of this chapter, and if we dissapointed any of our readers. This was, once again, one of our 'fillers'. Oh that if any of you are woundering. That really is how we play truth or dare...It's so fun, haha...REVIEW!**


	13. Wrost Side of Love

**A/N: Yay! We got the most reviews from the last chapter. So yay for you!! Lol, thank you guys for all the reviews. Honestly, we didn't know that was going to be in there. All we planned was the truth or dare, thats it. Well the dares too, since we did each, and every single one. We got our friends over and we played for about two or three hours, and we picked out the fun/ funniest ones. So, hope you guys enjoyed it as much as we did. BTW, we do NOT own the songs in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We own noting of HSM, or the songs.**

**------**

_"He tried to kiss me okay?!" Gabriella yelled, "There are you happy now? He took me to his restaurant, but then I told him that I wasn't that comfortable." She said standing up, "After we ate we went to the park that Troy took me for our..Yeah, I don't know what happened. But when I opened my eyes, I felt like this sharp pain in my chest, and I felt like I couldn't breath." She took a deep breath and wiped a tear, "But I didn't want him to worry, so I just forgot about it. We started talking, then we got more comfortable, then he tried to kiss me. But I couldn't let him, because I'm still in love with him!" She yelled pointing to Troy._

-----

The girls gasp, as that last line that came out of Gabriella's mouth. They didn't know she was going to say that, they just wanted to know what happened that made her so upset. Jen glanced at the guys who was just as shocked as they were. Then she looked at Troy, who just sat there. She heard Gabriella starting to breathe hard and she look up at her best friend. Her mom was standing by the doorway, making sure everything was alright.

"Gabriella-" Troy started.

"No!" Gabriella yelled and ran out.

Jen and Taylor was about to follow, when Troy told them that he'll go. The girls thought it was a bad idea, seeing that Gabriella didn't want to talk to anyone, and Troy was on top of her list. Sighing, Jen nodded and Troy took off. Jen walked out and looked in the direction that they went. She looked at her window to see everyone else looking out as well. She knew that when she talked to Gabriella again, she'll get an ear full. She felt Jason come behind her and took her into his arms. They became really close when they met each other, and everyone knew that they'd get together soon. Sighing, she turned around and buried her head in his chest.

"She'll be fine," He whispered, as he stroked her head, "Troy wouldn't let anything bad happen to her."

-----

Once Gabriella was outside, she slipped on her flats and ran back to her house. She was so upset, that she didn't even think about taking her car. Running, she felt droplet of rain hit her face, but she kept running. Gabriella started to run faster when she heard someone come after her, and she knew exactly who it was. Knowing she could never out run him, she still tried, and ran the fastest she ever did in her life. Feeling a hand on her arm, she stopped but didn't turn around. She felt him step closer and now could feel him breathing on her. She blinked, trying to keep the tears from falling, but failed.

"I don't want to talk about it Troy." Gabriella said, and started to walk away.

Troy looked at the girl walking away from him, he heard the weakness, fear, hurt in her voice, and knew it was all from him. He walked up to her once again and gently turned her around. She locked eyes with him, and he saw a innocent, hurt, fragile girl. He saw the girl he loved.

"But I do," Troy whispered as she looked away, "Gabriella, you have to let me explain."

"Explain what?" Gabriella in a faint voice, "Explain how you said, 'I love you' when you didn't mean it? Oh, no Troy. You don't have to explain. I totally get it." She said and walked away.

"Gabriella." Troy said grabbing her arm, "I meant what I said-"

"Why don't you go kiss Linda," Gabriella said gently, "I'm sure shes waiting for you somewhere. You don't want to disappoint her." She smiled and took her arm away.

Sighing, Troy walked in front of her so she couldn't walk anymore. She looked up and crossed her arms, she so didn't want to get into it right now.

"Move."

"Not until we talk." Troy said shaking his head.

"We're not going to talk about it, move."

"Then I'm not going to move."

Glaring, Gabriella sat on the wall and said nothing. She knew that he'd have to move sometime.

------

"We should go find them," Jen said looking up, "Knowing Troy he'll probably want to talk about it. And knowing Gabs, she's not going to have it."

The gang nodded and started to walk the way the couple took off. Jen stayed in the back, with Jason, thinking. She heard all the conversations everyone else was having, but took no part in it, like she normally would. She heard Jason ask if she was okay, but she didn't answer. It was like she was numb. They kept walking until they saw Troy standing and Gabriella sitting on a wall with her arms crossed over her chest. They thought it would be better to hide, so they all behind a bush.

Gabriella looked up and saw that it was raining more, "Great." She mumbled.

Troy still stood where he was and looked at her, he never wanted to hurt her. He wanted to tell her about the dare, he really did. But for some reason he couldn't.

"Look," Gabriella started, snapping him out of his daze, "It's going to rain soon, and I don't feel up to getting sick. So can you move so I can get home before the storm hits?"

"I told you, I'm not going to move until we talk about it."

Sighing, Gabriella jumped off the walk and made an attempt to walk around him, but everything she did he'd mirror. Growing in frustration, she pushed her hair back and sighed. She took a step to the left, and so did he, she took a step to the right, and once again she followed.

"What do you want Troy?!" She yelled in both frustration and something else.

"I told you," Troy said putting both hands on each of her shoulders, "We have to talk about it."

"Talk about what?!" She yelled as the rain came down, "I already know everything I need to know. You had to do everything possible to win the dare. The first step was to get the girl to go out with you, check." Gabriella said pretending she had a notebook in her hand, "Step two, make her think you like her, check again. Step three, make her fall for you. Whoa," She laughed, "Check, check, check, check! And the last and finale step," She smiled, "Break her heart. Hmmm, now lets see," Gabriella said pretending to think, "Did you do that? Oh, yeah you did. So you don't get a check, you get a check, an 'x', star, slash what more do you want? Maybe a circle? Well you got it!" She yelled and threw her hands down.

"Now, I know that the guys are hiding behind the bush," Gabriella said point go the bush that they were hiding behind, and they slowly stood up, "And I want them to hear this." She smiled, "Tell me the truth Troy!" She yelled tears, blending with the rain, "How do you really feel?"

"You know how I feel Gabriella-" Troy choked out.

"What you 'love' me?" Gabriella said putting quotation marks, "Yeah, you see. I think that our definition of love are two different things Troy. My definition of love is that you'll do anything for a person, that you'd never want to see that person hurt, or upset. That you'd drop everything if that person needed you. It's a feeling that you can't really tell anyone, you can't find the right words to explain it. But yours? Yours is something like, I don't know. A dare maybe? Something that you do to get close to someone but break their heart without another thought." She said getting in his face, "You don't know what love is Troy, you don't know the first thing about love." She stepped a step back, shook her head and walked away, with the girls following close behind.

------

Gabriella ran the rest of the way to her house, with the rain pouring down. She heard the girls calling her name, but that didn't slow her down at all, if anything, it made her run faster. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Once she got home, she locked the front door and slid down. Bringing her knees to her chest, she cried. She finally got to tell Troy what she felt, well not everything, but everything she could at that moment. She listened as the girls started to ring the door bell, she heard them call her name and told her to open the door. She double locked the door, knowing that Jen would probably get the key out of it's hiding spot. After locking the door she went into her room and changed in dry clothes.

Sighing she turned on her radio, and went to take a long hot shower. Thankfully her mom was on a business trip, so she didn't have to worry about locking her mom out.

------

When Troy got home, his mom looked at him worried and asked about his clothes. Not wanting to get into it, he shrugged and went upstairs. His mom knew not to bother him, when she saw her son like this. After closing his door, he took off his wet shirt, and changed into dry pants. He locked his door, turned off his cell, and turned the radio on, and he was greeted with the song _Back at one._

_It's undeniable, that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say  
That I fall never, the basis is need to know  
If you don't know , just how I feel  
Then let me show you now, that I'm for real  
If all things in time, time will reveal._

Sighing, he walked over to his window and watched as his next door neighbor stood there with her boyfriend. Looking back at his darkened room, he made his way to his bed and buried his face in his hands.

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one_

Bringing his head up, something caught his attention. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a picture of him and Gabriella at their second month anniversary, his cousin took a picture of them, and she made him frame it. He gently traced the picture and took a deep breath, what the hell has he done?

_So incredible, the way things work themselves out  
And all emotional, once you know what its all about  
And undesirable, for us to be apart  
Never would have made it very far  
Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart_

After memorizing the picture, he got the feeling that he lost her forever. A wave of emotion came over him and he found himself punching the wall. Looking at the damage, to both his fist and the wall he sank down to the floor and looked at the picture in his hand.

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done, then I start back at one_

Putting down the picture he ran his hand through his hair and wiped the tears, he didn't even know he'd shed.

--------

Gabriella came out of her shower and walked into the room, she changed into her pjs, and turned the radio louder. The DJ was still talking when Gabriella was getting dressed up she slowly stopped when she heard the beat she knew too well.

_It's so hard to lose the one you love, to finally have to say goodbye  
You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on  
And all that you can do is cry  
Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on  
When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone_

Sighing, Gabriella pulled on her tank top, and walked over to mirror. She slowly picked up her brush, and pulled it through her hair, not really paying attention.

_When the last tear drop falls, I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be, when the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall, and know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls_

Walking over to her balcony, she let the cool breeze take over her. Breathing in, she felt a scene of calmness. Slowing sticking out her hand, she walked closer to the edge, and the rain hit her hand breaking into thousand of little droplets. Smiling she stuck her other hand out and did the same thing.

_So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on  
But my destination still unknown, oh yeah  
Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?  
When I was meant to walk these streets alone  
If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight  
It would be to have you right back by my side_

She walked back in and took the picture off her nightstand and looked at it. Smiling down on the last picture they took together, it was the picture that Troy's cousin took. She'd made two copies that night and told both of them to frame it. Her eyes suddenly became blurry, and she felt herself throw it.

_When the last tear drop falls, I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be, when the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall, and know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls_

She watched it land, and just like the rain, break into pieces. She ran her hand through her hair, and watched her tears land on the floor.

-------

"Gabriella! Gabriella! Come on open the door!" Gabriella jerked awake, and looked over at the clock.

_6:45_

She took her phone and saw it was a Monday. Great. School. She sat up, and noticed she wasn't on her bed, but on the ground by her balcony door. Just then everything came back and hit her. Sighing she stood up and slowly made her way downstairs and opened the door. Once she opened the door, she felt ten pair of arms around her. Smiling, she wiggled her way out.

"We were so worried about you," Jen said, "We tried calling you last night, what happened?"

"I really don't know." Gabriella whispered, "I took a shower, and then like half an hour or less I guess I fell asleep."

The girls let Gabriella change and waited for her downstairs. Moments later she came back down in a brown one shoulder silk top, denim jeans, black heels, her curly hair was down, and she had a bow necklace on her neck. She smiled to the girls as they made their way to the cars. They split up, Gabriella, Jen, Taylor in one and Sammy, Kim, Jamie in the other. Once they got to school, they parked in their usual stalls and walked to meet the guys.

"So Jen," Taylor said linking arms with her, "Nervous about your first day?"

"If Gabs could do it, I don't have anything to worry about." Jen teased.

"Please, it isn't as easy as it looks." Gabriella smiled and linked arms with Jen.

"Hey, wait!" They heard Jamie call, "Wait!"

Laughing, the three girls stopped and waited for the other three. After they all caught up with each other, they all made their way through East High, and to the gym where they met the guys.

"Well, I got to take Jen to the office," Gabriella said before they reached the gym, not wanting to deal with Troy, "I'll see you guys in homeroom."

"Are you okay?" Jen asked when they entered the office.

"Fine," She smiled, "It looks like we have the same homeroom."

"Don't care about that right now," She whispered as she was still in the office, "What I care about is that we were up all night worrying that you'd do something last night."

Gabriella stood there in shook, she'd never, "Jen, you know me. I'd never do something like that."

Jen looked at her unsure, but Gabriella was never the type of person to purposely hurt herself. Walking out of the office they walked over to Gabriella's locker to put her things away, when the most unlikely person came up to her.

-------

"Hey misters." Kim chirped.

All she got in return was a lot of nods, frowning, she looked at the other girls. Who all shrugged.

"Whats wrong with you people?" Sammy asked when she reached them, "You're usually all loud and stuff."

"No Sam," Zeke started, "Thats you guys."

Sammy looked hurt, but then stuck her tongue out, "Oh real mature."

"Thank you," She smiled, "So whats with all the quite?"

"Don't feel like talking," Troy said not looking at the girls.

The girls all glanced at each other, not knowing if Troy knew that Gabriella wasn't with them. Just then Kim saw Sharpay walk by and she left the group to go talk to her, which was really weird. Considering that they hardly ever talked.

"Hey, Sharpay!" She called.

The girls all looked on, and decided to follow.

"What?" Sharpay hissed turning around, "Oh, Kim. What a surprise, what's up?"

"I-we have a huge problem," Kim started, "And we need your help."

She looked at the group of girls standing in front of her, knowing very well that they only talked to her when something was up, "Shoot." She nodded.

"Okay, here's what you need to do," Kim said guiding her into the girls bathroom.

"Why are they talking to Shar?" Jason asked.

"Who knows," Chad sighed, "So whats with you and Jen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Jason, we all know you guys have a little something." Zeke joined in.

"Don't know what you guys are talking about," Jason said walking away, "I'll meet with you guys later."

"Got it?" Kim asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Yes Kim, I understand." Sharpay nodded, "Still don't understand why I'm doing this."

"Because you were once very good friends." Sammy pointed out.

Sighing, the girls went their separate ways.

---------

"Gabriella right?" Sharpay smiled.

"Umm, yeah," Gabriella answered, "Not to be mean or anything, but why are you talking to me?"

Laughing Sharpay leaned on the locker next to Gabriella's, "Funny, you're funny. I like that. Anyways, I heard about you and Troy."

"How'd-" Gabriella got cut off.

"I know everything that goes on in this school," Sharpay replied, "It's both a curse and a gift."

Gabriella looked at Jen, and gave her a amused look.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sharpay said looking at Jen, "You must be Jen, I heard todays you're first day."

"How'd- Oh, right." Jen smiled.

"So, I heard what happened, and I must say, I'm surprised that Troy would do that."

"Well, believe, because he really did it." Gabriella said as she took out her binder.

"Well if I know Troy, and I do," Sharpay smiled, "He didn't mean it. To hurt you I mean."

"Look, I really appreciate what you're doing I really do, but you don't know me." Gabriella said closing her locker and started to walk away, but felt a hand garb hers.

"I may not know you," Sharpay started, "But I know Troy. He's the type of person that keeps his feelings to himself. He never lets anyone get too close to him, because every time he does, they end up leaving. So if he says he loves you, he really does. Which is very surprising, because he never said that to a girl. And if I got my sources are correct, that day you found out it was a dare, Troy didn't talk to the guys that day," Sharpay stopped to let Gabriella process all this information, "Yes, Troy may not know what love is, but I know for a fact that he loves you. I know it may seem a little stupid coming from me but he does. I've known him since kindergarten, and I know what type of guy he is, and if he says he loves you, then theres a pretty high chance he really does."

Sighing, she took something out of her pocket and Gabriella instantly knew what it was. Sharpay took Gabriella's hand and dropped it in her hand, "It's your choice Gabriella, either you want the key to his heart or you don't. But just remember, no one can tell you what to do, not Jen, not Sam, Kim, Chad, no one but yourself. So think about it, and if you don't want it, you'll know what to do with it." And with that Sharpay gave one finale smile and walked away, leaving both Gabriella and Taylor both confused, and shocked.

--------

The rest of the school day went by with a blur for Gabriella. She kept fingering the item in her pocket, thinking of what to do. At the end of the day she was sitting on the bleachers, just wanting to clear her head when she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hey," She smiled, "Thanks for coming."

"Not a problem, but I was a little surprised you wanted to meet me," Brandon smiled, "Considering what happened the other night."

"Yeah, about that," Gabriella started, "The girls wanted to get back at me for something that happened, and they knew that I had history with that place, so they kind of knew my weakness."

"I know," Brandon nodded, "Not what your weakness is, but that you had a past with the park. Jen came up to me today during free period. First day of school, and already knowing where I hang out."

"Careful, by the end of the week, she'll end up knowing everything about you." Gabriella laughed, as Brandon joined along.

"Do you want to give it another try?" Brandon asked after a moment of silence, "This weekend maybe."

Gabriella once again fingered the item in her pocket and knew what she had to do, smiling she said, "I'd love too. Listen I got to go, but I'll call you." She finished standing up and making her away back to her car.

Jen and Taylor got a ride with Jason, so Gabriella could think about stuff. So after getting in her car she drove down the road to where her most dreaded thing was.

Knocking on the door, she waited for someone to answer. She heard footsteps, then the sound of the door unlocking, and was greeted with Sarah Bolton, Troy Bolton's mom.

"Oh, Gabriella." Sarah started, "Troy isn't home right now, he's at practice."

"I know," Gabriella sighed, "Um, I know. I came here actually to see you."

"Come in," Sarah said opening the door wider, "I heard what happened. And I can't believe Troy would do that."

Gabriella looked down and laughed a bit, "I don't think anyone could believe that Mrs. Bolton."

"Please call me Sarah."

Nodding, Gabriella took the necklace out of her pocket, sighing, she held it up so Sarah could see it, "Troy gave this to me on our anniversary, Mrs. Bolton." She stopped, holding in the tears, "A friend told me that I'd know what to do with it, if I didn't want it anymore. I came when Troy was at practice, because I knew it would be too hard to do what I'm about to do." She sighed, and wiped the tears that had just fallen, "Please Mrs. Bolton, can you just give this to him? And tell him that I love him, I really do, but I just can't get hurt again. Not from him at lease, once is way more then enough. I don't know if anyone told you but my first boyfriend Neil, our relationship lasted five years, and the feelings I have for Troy never once have I felt it with Neil. And for some reason, the break up with Troy hurt way more. So please just give this back to him for me."

Mrs. Bolton carefully looked at the young girl sitting in front of her crying, taking the necklace, she felt her Gabriella shake. This young girl just told her that she loved her son, and just thinking that he hurt her the way he did, disappointed her. She smiled as Gabriella stood up, she then watched her slowly walk to her car and drove away. Looking at the clock she knew her son and husband would be home any minute.

Just then Troy came through the door, with his dad following soon after. Sarah stood up, and Troy looked at her. She held up the necklace that she'd been playing with and showed it to her son. Not saying a word, she looked into her sons eyes and saw everything she needed too. He still loves her. Taking her son into her arms, she felt him start to cry. Jack was left very confused. He never did see his son cry in almost ten years, yes, maybe a tear here and then, but this. This was different. He knew that whatever it was, it had to be big to make his son cry into his mother's arms. Looking at the two people he loved the most, he saw his wife start to whisper something in his ear as they broke apart.

Troy shook his head and left the room, going upstairs and closing his room door. Jack carefully took a seat next to his wife, who was wiping her tears that she had just shared with their son.

"Our boy just found out the worst side of love." She said through her tears.

-------

**A/N: Okay, this may be our most fave. chapter. Not the events that happened, but we wrote it when the sun was up. Which we NEVER do. We always right somewhere between 9-3 at night/moring. So yeah, maybe this is your fave. who knows?! Haha, well, the ending didn't go as we whished. We didn't mean for Troy to get all crying again, it just happened. So sorry, if we made him TOO emotional, we didn't mean to...It just, happened.**

**The song that was in Troy's part is called BACK AT ONE by Brian McKnight. And for Gabriella it's WHEN THE LAST TEARDROP FALLS by Blaque. So to get the full effect, I suggest you listen to it...haha. Back at One seemed perfect for Troy. But once again, to understand what I'm saying, you should lisent to both songs. Yes their old, but I love them anyways...haha.**

**Well just a thought, I dont' think we said what Kim, Sammy and Jamie looks like did we? Well what do you guys picture them like. So this AN is way to long, so just review!!!**


	14. First Date, Round two

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews. By the looks of them, it doesn't seem like you guys mind that Troy cried again in the end, which we're glad about. So once again, thank you...and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing of HSM.**

**------**

Troy tossed and turned in his bed. Sighing he sat up and glanced at the clock. _2:18._ As much as he tried he just couldn't get to sleep. After coming home from practice his mom showed him the necklace that he'd giving Gabriella. He didn't know what came over him, but once his mother's arms were around him, he felt like a little kid again and wanted his mommy to fix things. He knew, however that this time, she couldn't. Bring his hand up, he ran it through his hair and sighed once again. If he didn't get to sleep soon, he'd surely fall asleep in school. After about ten minutes of sitting there, he threw off his blanket and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He took out a glass of juice and sat himself down at the kitchen table.

Shortly after, he heard someone coming down the stairs, and felt the lights come on. He looked up from his cup and saw his mom standing there with a gentle smile on her face. She made her way to the fridge, she also took out a glass of juice, and took a seat across from her son.

"Did you ever go to sleep?" She asked.

Troy shook his head and took another sleep, "I tried for hours, never did."

Sarah nodded in understanding. They both sat there in silence, Sarah knowing that if Troy wanted to talk about it, he'll talk. She looked up at him and saw that what happened less then twelve hours ago really affected him.

"Troy listen," Sarah said when Troy didn't say anything, "If she's anything like you say she is, then she's just as upset about this as you. She told me that her last relationship lasted five years, and I can tell that she wasn't ready for another one. But she gave you a chance, for a girl, that means something. That means that you're special, Sammy came over the other day," She said getting up, "She gave me this, I have no idea what it is, but she told me to give it to you when I thought it's the right time." She said giving it to him, "And I think right nows the right time."

Troy looked up and grabbed it, "Goodnight son."

Troy nodded and went into the living room and sat on the couch. He carefully unwrapped it and saw it was a collage of pictures. Not any pictures, but pictures of him and Gabriella. He looked at every single one for almost an hour when he finally looked at the bottom right corner, in Sammy's handwriting, in gold ink.

_Is it time to let her go?_

Troy looked at it, he memorized it. Was it time to let her go? To be happy again? Thats what Troy always wanted, for her to be happy. But will she be truly happy. Was he really ready to let her go that easy? Sighing he looked over to the table and saw the necklace, he picked it up and looked at it. Nodding, he knew it was time to let her be. As hard as it will be, he had to let her be happy again. It was time to let her be with Brandon. He put both the collage and necklace back down onto the table and went back up to his room. Once his body hit his bed, he instantly feel asleep.

--------

Gabriella took her hand and slammed it on her alarm clock. She then remembered why she never did like one when she was younger, it was so loud and annoying. She sat up and dragged her feet into the bathroom, after washing her face and brushing her teeth, she made her way back to her room. She changed into a brown belted blouse and dark jeans, she slipped on her wedges, combed her hair and made her way out the door. Once she steped foot out the door, and cold gust of wind hit her. Being late as it is, she didn't have time to go back in and grab a jacket, she made her way to her car and drove to school.

"Thank god it's a Friday," Jen sighed as she made her way to Gabriella's locker, "I'm beat."

"It's only your first week here." Gabriella pointed out.

"Yes, but the week after next is winter vacation." She smiled back.

Shaking her head, Gabriella closed her locker just in time to see Troy pass by. Ever since she went to the Bolton's he never once talked to her. Every time they were hanging out with the gang, he never talked to her, just around her. He would talk through either Chad or Jen.

"Whats with him?" Gabriella heard Taylor say, "I mean this whole week he acts like you don't exist."

"Hey, Gabs," Sammy asked, "Where'd you go on Monday. I mean, you didn't meet us at the park like you said you would."

"Oh, that. Um, I had to do something really important." Gabriella said pushing herself off her locker, "Listen, I have to go ask Mrs. Henderson about the homework last night, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Yeah, I have to go do something," Sammy said watching Gabriella leave, "I'll see you guys in homeroom." She said and sent the opposite direction.

"Why does it feel like we're missing something?" Kim asked when both girls were out of sight.

"Because we always are." Jamie sighed, causing Jen and Taylor to let out a small laugh.

-----

Sammy walked in the direction she saw Troy go, and followed him to the gym. Quietly, she opened the door and found Troy shooting some three pointers. She saw something she never did before, Troy missing shot after shot. Sammy stood where she was just watching him miss every shot he took. Finally giving up, Troy stared down at the ball in his hands, and threw it to the wall. After making his way to the bleachers, he sat down and buried his face in his hands. Giving a sympathetic smile, Sam made her way next to him and sat down.

"Never saw you miss that much baskets before," She whispered, "Somethings wrong."

"Wow, nothing get pass you." Troy spat.

"Hey, don't you go being all smart mouth with me okay?" Sammy spat back.

"Sorry." She heard him whisper.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

Troy finally looked up at her and just looked in her eyes for a minute, looking back down he knew he had to tell someone. Knowing that everyone was probably wondering why he was so off that entire week. Taking a deep breath Troy started, "When I came home from practice I felt like something was wrong, I didn't know what, but I felt it. When I entered the house, I saw my mom looking at me tears in her eyes. She umm, she told me that Gabriella stopped by."

Looking at him for a moment, Sammy knew what made him like this. She had a feeling that it was, but wasn't sure. But what Gabriella said made her believe that her feeling was right.

"You let her go didn't you?" She asked after a long silence.

Troy looked up at her once again and nodded.

Pressing her lips together, Sammy moved closer to him and placed a cousinly hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It was the right thing to do." Troy said.

"Do you really believe that?"

"If she's happy."

"But, what about you?" Sammy questioned, "Are you happy?"

"If she's happy." He repeated.

Sammy shook her head knowing that that was the only thing that mattered to him.

"Troy look," Sammy started making him look at her, "Someone told me that, _they say if you love something let it go. If it comes back it's yours, and thats how you know. It's for keeps, yeah, its for sure...'_" She sang.

"No one told you that," Troy rolled his eyes, "Someone sang it."

"You know I live by songs." She replied.

"For my younger cousin, you sure are smarter then me." Troy smiled.

"Duh," She laughed, "And I'm only younger by two months." She smiled back.

--------

The next day, Gabriella looked at her phone, and saw she got a text message. After reading it a smiled appeared on her face. She changed into a coral rib tank, dark jeans, and like Brandon said flats. She grabbed her white cardigan, and was out the door.

"Hey," Brandon said greeting her with a hug, "Ready to go?"

"Very," Gabriella smiled, "Why'd I have to use my flats?"

"You'll see." Brandon smirked.

Smiling, Gabriella leaned back and let Brandon drive to where ever he was taking her. When they pulled up Gabriella noticed that some of his teammates were waiting. Raising her eyebrow she then saw the same amount of girls waiting with them. After getting out of the car, she noticed that all the girls were also wearing flats, and Brandon's best friend James had a basketball in his hands.

"Whats going on?" Gabriella asked when they reached the group.

"Thats what we want to know." One of the girls said glaring at the guy standing closest go her.

"Well, since you guys don't really know Gabriella," Brandon started, "I thought you guys would get to know her better."

"And the basketball comes in where?" Another girl asked.

"And why are we using flats?" A girl standing by Gabriella asked.

"Because you get to know people better if you're on the same team." James said.

"Okay..." The three girls started.

"I think they want us to play," Gabriella said trying to figure it out, "And from the looks of it, it's boys vs. girls."

"She's smart," The girl standing next to Gabriella smiled and put her arm around her shoulders, "We need you."

"So are you guys up to it?"

"Do you guys know how to play?" Gabriella asked the guys.

"Not really," James answered honestly, "But we don't think you guys would know either."

Gabriella looked around, they clearly do not know her. Thinking it would be fun she smiled, "Whats the deal?"

"Oh," Brandon laughed, "You want a deal?"

"Yes, I mean, we might as well make it fun." She smiled.

"Losing team..." James started.

"Has to pay for lunch." The girl standing next to Gabriella, whos name is Stacie, finished, "Well, I don't want to do anything stupid."

"Deal." James said sticking his hand out to Gabriella.

Laughing, Gabriella shook it and turned to the girls and walked onto the court.

"Do any of you know how to play?" She asked praying that the did, and to her surprise all of them raised their hands.

"Do you?" Stacie asked.

"Stacie please," A girl said behind her, "She went out with Troy Bolton, of course she knows how to play."

"Well sorry, Christina," Stacie snapped back, "Well I'm guessing the guys don't know that, because I've seen these guys play before, and they should stick with football."

Laughing, Gabriella shook her head and went onto the court to start the game.

---------

"Where's Gabi?" Jamie asked as the girls were at the mall.

"On a date with Brandon." Jen answered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ew." Kim whispered.

"Tell me about it." Sammy joined in.

The girls laughed as they entered their first store.

"Do you guys know whats up with Troy?" Taylor asked holding a top to her body.

"Sam does." Jamie teased, as she looked for a top in her size.

"And you didn't tell us?" Kim glared.

"Well," Sammy stopped to think of an excuse but failed, "Don't you have that top in another color?" She asked Jamie.

"Don't change the subject." She snapped.

"Look, can we please talk about it later," She said reaching for a dress, "I came here to shop, not talk about Troy."

The girls sighed knowing that she wouldn't talk, and continued to shop.

-------

"I thought you said you couldn't play!" Brandon shouted over to Gabriella who just made another basket.

"No," Gabriella yelled back, "You guys just assumed. I never said I didn't."

"She's right." Stacie smirked.

"Well she didn't say she could either." James called.

"Can we just get back to the game." Christina yelled, holding the ball, ready to throw it back to Gabriella.

They played until the first team reached twenty, and surprising to the guys, the girls won.

"You guys should really stick to football." Stacie smiled as she lead the girls back to the car.

"And you should really stick to keeping your mouth closed." James smiled back and ran after her, as the rest of the guys followed.

"They're going out." Brandon said to Gabriella.

"Figures," She smiled, as she retied her hair, "But shes right you know. You guys should really stick to football."

"Oh, you got jokes don't you little one." Brandon smiled walking up to her.

"Learned from the best." She shrugged.

"Jen?"

"Of course." She smiled, "Good try on the game though." She said as she pulled out of the hug.

"Don't rub it in." He smirked and lead her to the cars.

"Where to?" James asked the girls.

"Where ever." Christina shrugged, "We're not picky."

"How about that place that we went with Chad them?" Gabriella suggested to Brandon.

"Follow us." Brandon said and got into the car.

----------

Troy stood in his backyard basketball in hands, and waiting for Chad to become open. After passing him the ball, Chad past it back and Troy shot it in the basket.

"Okay, game." Zeke said resting his hands on his knees.

"Agree." Jason said following his suit.

"Why, because you're losing?" Troy teased.

"We've been playing for three hours man," Chad joined in, "It's time to stop."

"Come on guys," Troy said dribbling the ball, "One more game."

"Troy, you said that four games ago."

"One game, I promise." Troy said passing Chad the ball.

"You're going to over do it." Chad said looking at him in the eye.

Troy looked at Chad then to the guys then back to Chad. Taking the ball out of his hands, we ran to the other side of the court and started to shot baskets.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Jason asked walking up to Chad.

"I really couldn't tell you." Chad said shaking his head as he watched his best friend do every play he could by himself.

"He's really going to over do it," Zeke said watching him.

"Troy come on! Just take a brake!" Chad called.

Troy, however didn't stop, he just kept playing. He heard his friends yelling at him, then all of a sudden he heard Gabriella's words coming back to him, he saw her face, her tears. As he started to get dizzy, he dropped the ball and placed his hands on his knees, and tried to regain his normal breathing pattern. Then all went black.

"Troy!" Chad called and ran to him, "Go call his mom!"

Jason nodded and ran inside leaving a very worried, and panic Chad and Zeke.

"Troy, come on man," Chad said, "Wake up. Don't do this to me dude!"

------

"Hello?" Sammy answered her phone, "What?! Oh my god. We'll be right there. Okay, okay, just chill. Okay! We're leaving now!"

"Whats wrong?" Kim asked looking at her best friend.

"Troy..." Sammy said gathering her things, while throwing away her food, "He..Um..He..What am I looking for?"

"What happened?"

She looked up from where she was looking to find some of the people sitting around the food court looking at them.

"He collapse, we have to go to their house." Sammy said looking around confused.

"Okay, Sammy, you have to calm down." Kim said witnessing her friends mini panic attack, "Breathe. Deep breaths."

"We have to go," She whispered calming down, "Come on." She took off with all her bags, and the girls following.

"I think Kim should drive." Jen suggested, as Sammy nodded and handed her the keys.

Once they got there, the guys already had moved Troy inside and the Bolton's next door neighbor, being a doctor, was already checking on him. Dashing through the doors, Sammy gasp, as she saw Troy laying there pale.

"He's going to be fine," Johnny, their neighbor said as he saw the young girls face, "He just over did it. Now can you tell me what happened?"

"After school, we came here hung out for a bit, then started playing some basketball." Chad started.

"We played the first game, then he started the second." Jason stepped in, "Um, we all decided to play three games after the first, but Troy kept on insisting that we play more. And one lead to another and we stopped in the middle of our nineteenth game."

"We suggested that we stopped, but he just wanted to keep playing." Zeke took his 'cue', "We tried to get him to quit, but he just grabbed the ball and started to play by himself. We saw him stop playing and then saw him try to regain his breathing. But we just thought he was stopping, then he saw him fall."

"Has he been under any kind of stress or anything lately." Johnny asked, as all the teens frowned, "I'm guessing thats a 'yes, but we're not suppose to tell, because when he wakes up, we won't be' look. Am I right?"

"Wow..." Kim and Chad said together.

"Well, Sarah," He said standing up, "He'll be fine, just make sure that when he wakes up you give him lots a liquids, and call me when he wakes up."

"Thank you John," She smiled, "I'll send one of the kids."

"Kids." He smiled as he walked out.

Once the door was closed, Sammy, Kim and Jamie either slapped, punched or pinched one of the guys.

"Ow!" They all exclaimed, rubbing their arm where the girls expressed their violent side, "What was that for?!"

"You know what that was for!" Sammy hissed, "Why didn't you guys try and stop him?"

"What do you think we were trying to do?!" Chad hissed back, only owning him another punch from Kim, "Oww! Will you stop doing that?!"

"Well if you tried harder..." Kim spat.

"Not to butt in or anything," Mr. Bolton started, "But aren't we missing someone?"

All eight teens looked around, all counting and trying to figure out whos missing. It looked like they all knew who it was at the same time, seeing that their eyes all went wide at one time.

"I'll call her." Jen said taking out her phone.

--------

"Oh gosh Gabs," Stacie laughed, "Where have you been my whole life?"

"Yes, thats what I want to know." Brandon smiled as he draped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Ugh, we were kind of talking to her," Christina said pushing his arm off.

Rolling his eyes, he looked down at Gabriella, who smiled at him.

"Well sorry miss. popular." He sighed and turned back to the guys' conversation.

"We're really glad Brandon found you Gabriella," Stacie smiled, "Usually he picks those people." She said pointing to a group of stuck up girls that just walked into the restaurant.

"Stacie!" One of them exclaimed, and ran to give her a hug. "Oh, hi Brandon."

"Hey," Brandon replied, "Good to see you."

"Well, Stacie, you're top the other day was so cute, we have to go shopping soon." She smiled.

"Oh of course," Stacie smiled, "We must."

"Well I'll catch up with you later."

"Not." Stacie rolled her eyes when she left.

Laughing Gabriella took another sip of her soda when her phone rang, looking at the caller ID she saw it ws Jen. Thinking, she was just calling to check up on her she let it go to voice mail.

"So, we're going to head off." James said arms around Stacie as they stood outside, "We'll see you guys later."

They all departed ways, leaving Brandon and Gabriella standing there, "Hey, do you want to catch a movie or something. I mean, it's really early."

"Sure, I'd love that." She smiled and got into his car, "So, what movie?"

"Whatever the lady want." He smirked.

"Oh, so does that mean if the lady wants a lot of snacks, the lady will get it?" She questioned.

"Centrally." He smiled as he turned the corner.

"Can I ask you something?" Gabriella asked after a few moments of silence, "Why me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, Stacie said you usually go for the stuck up people, so why the change?"

"Gabriella," He said as they came to a stop light, "You're such a great girl. You're smart, funny, knows how to have a good time, and you're gorgeous. But I think some of the best things about you are one, you're smile," He said as a smile appeared on her face, "See. Two, you're laugh. Three, you don't try to look beautiful, you just are." He stopped again as she blushed a little and as the light turned green, "Four, you're not one of those girls that is scared of getting dirty, but the thing I love most about you is that. You're real."

"Isn't that part of a song?" Gabriella asked about the last part.

"I'm being serious here." He kind of whined.

"Sorry," Gabriella giggled, "And that was really sweet."

"Yes, and it was all true. So what about me? What made Gabriella Montez give me, Brandon Morgan a chance?"

"Well-" Gabriella got cut off by her cell phone, sighing she looked at the ID and once again saw it was Jen. Like the last time, she let it go to voice mail. "Well, from what I heard, you're really sweet. And I'm the kind of girl that falls for the sweet type. And the fact that you're cute helped a little." She laughed, once again her phone started to ring.

"You can get that you know, I don't mind." Brandon said pulling up to the movies.

"Nah, it's just Jen. Probably calling to see if I need to be bailed out or something."

"What does that mean?"

"Anything you want it too." She teased as her phone rang for the fourth time.

"You really aren't going to get that?" Brandon asked taking the key out.

"No," She said turning it off, "It's not important."

"Alrighty then," Brandon said opening her car door, "Lets go."

--------

"Well, you didn't tell me," Brandon said as they pulled up to Gabriella's house, "How'd you get so good at basketball."

She looked at him like he was crazy, but smiled, "Learned."

"From the best?" Brandon guessed.

"You can say that," Gabriella sighed, "Well I had a wonderful time Brandon."

"Me too." He smiled, "I'll call you later."

"You better," She laughed kissing him on the cheek and getting out of the car.

She walked to into the house, her mom was working late, so she was home alone for a while. Taking a quick shower, she dried her hair and started to read a book. Sighing she put it down and just looked into her room, "_How'd you get so good at basketball?" "She went out with Troy Bolton, of course she knows how to play!" "I thought you said you couldn't play!" "Learned...From the best?"_

"Of course I learned from the best," Gabriella whispered as she feel asleep, not checking all her voice mails.

--------

**A/N: Okay, well in this chapter, we found out that Troy finally let Gabriella go, Sammy is Troy's cousin (we got a lot of questions of why they are so close, so now you know). We had to add Gabriella and Brandon's date because we wanted to show you that Gabriella is making an effort to move on, which we all know will fail in the end. Also, TROY WILL BE OKAY! We just happened to put in that...Well you'll find out in the next chapter. So sorry if this chapter was kind of dull compared to the last chapters...SORRY!!!**

**Well, just review! Thank you!!!**


	15. Plans into Action

**A/N: Alright, well...The reviews for the last chapter, gave us some really good laughs. Mostly because you guys are all basically hating on Gabi right now, which we fully understand! Umm, you'll find out why we had Troy kind of 'pass out' in the last chapter here. So we didn't just do it for drama, we put it in for other reasons.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing of HSM.**

**--------**

Sammy sat there with Troy and Chad. After an hour of waiting, Troy finally woke up with a really had headache. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton took the rest of the teens out of the room so that Sam and Chad could talk to him alone. Since they left no one said a word, Chad knew that Sam or Troy should say something first, Troy didn't want to talk, and Sammy was just too pissed off. This wasn't the first time Troy over did it, when they were a freshmen in high school, Troy got picked on a lot, and basketball was kind of his escape. She remembered that one day he was playing by himself, while Sammy and her friend were watching, begging him to stop for a bit. But he never did, he didn't even want to drink water, so he passed out.

"You're really stubborn you know that." Sammy finally said, "I can't believe you made them play for another three hours. Whats wrong with you?"

Troy looked at her, but didn't say anything. He then looked at Chad who was glaring at him. Sighing, Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, you don't know? You don't know whats wrong with you?" Sammy laughed, "Come one Troy, there has to be something bothering you. You haven't done this since freshmen year. But it can't be for the same reason, seeing that you're one of the most popular guy in school, and everyone loves you!"

"Not everyone." Troy mumbled, but of course, Sammy heard.

"So thats what this is about." Sammy whispered.

"What?" Chad asked, trying to understand what was happening.

"This is about Gabriella isn't it?" Sammy said looking at her cousin, who just shrugged.

"Troy-"

"I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed, see you guys in the morning." Troy cut off Chad and went into his room, and locked the door.

"It went that bad?" Kim asked as the rest of the gang and Troy's parents came back into the living room.

"Apparently." Sammy sighed, "He's still very upset about what happened."

"Still?" Zeke asked.

"Why didn't I see it before," Sammy questioned herself, "Hey, did you call Gabriella?"

"We all did," Jen answered, "She never answered, or called us back."

"We'll be back." Sammy said dragging the girls with her.

--------

"Girls, what are you guys doing here?" Ms. Montez asked, "It's the middle of the night."

"We need to see your daughter," Jen smiled, "It's important."

Ms. Montez didn't say anything else, knowing that Jen only said 'daughter' when she was really pissed off, she opened the door wider so they could get in. The girls smiled at her, and all ran up to Gabriella's room, barging in to a sleeping Gabriella. Sighing, Jen went up to her and started patting her leg.

"Come on Gabs, up up."

"Five more minutes please." Gabriella mumbled.

"Gabriella it's us." Jen sighed.

"Jen?"

"Yeah."

"Go away!" Gabriella shouted.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Taylor started, "Gabriella Montez, wake your little butt up right now. We don't have time for your little games missy!"

Gabriella opened her eyes hearing the tone of her voice. She sat up and saw all the girls standing in her room in the clothes she saw them in this morning.

"What?"

"What?!" All five girls yelled.

"Gabriella, didn't you get any of our calls?" Jamie asked.

"All of you called?" Gabriella asked getting her phone, "I only got calls from Jen."

"You turned you phone off?" Jen asked grabbing it.

"We went to watch a movie, and I didn't feel like putting it on vibrate."

"Yeah, but I called you like ten times." Jen exclaimed.

"We all called you." Taylor stepped in.

"Whats going on?" Gabriella asked.

"Here." Jen said putting Gabriella's phone to her ear, already the first message was playing.

_"Gabriella, come on answer the phone. Gabs, answer the phone! Gosh, well call me when you get this message it's really important."_

_"Gabriella? What are you doing? You always answer your phone. Well just call me back ASAP."_

_"Gabriella Montez! What is wrong with you, don't you know that if someone calls you three times in a row, that usually means somethings wrong? Well call me back!"_

_"GABRIELLA! Oh my god! Answer this damn phone! Ugh, fine, I quit, just call me back."_

The messages kept on playing. All the girls, plus Chad, Jason and Zeke all left messages. Stopping it, she looked at the girls.

"I still don't know what was so important." Gabriella sighed.

"Listen to the last one," Sammy said, "I think thats the only one where someone tells you whats up."

_"Hey Gabster, it's Chad. Well Kim told me to call you, well it was more of a demand, but you know her. Anyways, I don't think anyone told you, but the reason for all these messages is that Troy kind of passed out. Nothing serious, he'll be okay. But we just wanted to let you know. You know if you felt like stopping by or anything. Well, umm, just call one of us back when you get this, or any of our other messages..."_

"What happened?" Gabriella asked after listening to Chad's message.

"Well if you called us back you would've known."

"Well I'm sorry, but my life does not revolve about the East High super star."

"Since when?" Jen challenged.

"Please, it never did."

"Oh, right," Taylor followed, "At one point, he was all you thought about."

"Yeah, and that day is long gone."

"Since when?" Jen repeated.

"Since the day I found out it meant nothing."

"Oh my god! We are not going through this again are we?!" Kim exclaimed to the roof.

"Gabriella, you know very well that it was all true."

"Look, I'm tired, and I love you too much to kick you out." Gabriella said pushing them out of the room and down the stairs, "So I'm going to show you the door. Good night." She smiled as she double locked the door.

----------

Troy blinked the sunlight away from his eyes as he pulled the blanket over his face. Feeling someone was in his room, he slowly pulled the covers down and looked up to find a girl, with dark brown hair and blue eyes looking down at him, arms crossed and a small smile playing across her face.

"Trista?"

"Very good baby brother," She smiled and sat down, "I heard about the little scare that happened yesterday."

Sighing, Troy pulled the covers over his head and tried to fall back asleep. But feeling his sisters presence, he couldn't.

"What?" He asked.

"Lets talk," Trista said pulling his arm so he sat up, "Now the last time I checked this happened when? Freshmen year right? I talked to Sam, and she told me it wasn't the same reason that it was back then."

Troy looked at her and shrugged, he was either too tired, or too stupid to tell her sister right now. Knowing very well the she'll find out sooner or later.

"When'd you get here?" Troy asked out of the blue.

"This morning," She started, "We started brake on Monday, so I thought I'd stop by. Isn't you guys last day Wendesday?"

Troy nodded and looked at his older sister. She was one of Troy's best friend. They were really close growing up, and Troy really looked up to her. He looked at her blue eyes, and saw that she already knew about her. Sighing Troy looked around his room and his eyes landed on the hole he made.

Noticing her brother's look, Trista followed and saw what he was looking at. Giving a sad smile, she slowly walked to the hole and toughed it. Looking around, he saw a picture tucked under a pile of papers. Pulling it out, she smiled.

"She's really beautiful Troy." Trista said pointing to the picture.

Troy blinked, of course he knew how beautiful she was.

"So, Troy, tell me what happened." Troy knew better then to lie to her and tell her something that didn't happen, because Sammy probably told her everything.

"...And I guess thats what got into me yesterday." Troy finished.

"If what you told me about her are true," Trista started, "Then, I'm sure she really cares about you."

"Yeah, right."

"Troy look," Trista said getting up, "Do you remember how Kenny forgot Lisa's birthday?" She asked talking about their older cousin, Troy nodded. "Do you remember how he made it up to her?" Troy nodded once again, "You always looked up to him. Try and think of what he'd do." She smiled and walked out of his room, "Oh, and mom said to come down and eat."

-------------

Gabriella woke up to the sound of the doorbell. She yawned and walked down to answer the door, but was ambushed by none other then Jen and Taylor.

"Don't you guys live somewhere else?" She said still looking outside.

"Well since you kicked us out yesterday," Jen started, "We still didn't get to the bottom of this."

"Of what?!"

"The not answering our million phone calls," Taylor stated, "Thats what."

"Because I have a life outside of Troy," She flashed them a smile, "You guys should try living in it."

"Gabs, sweetie," Jen smiled, "You're stupid!"

Nodding, Gabriella walked into the kitchen and got out a glass of apple juice and sat on the island. Moments later Jen and Taylor followed her suit.

"I say you're stupid, and you walk away?" Jen asked, "You really are stupid."

"Gee Jen," Gabriella said sounding hurt, "And here I thought that you'd love to know how my date with Brandon went. But, hey, a smart girl has to be wrong sometime."

"Fine," She sighed, "Please Gabriella. Tell me how your date with Brandon went."

"Your sarcasm is noted."

"Gabriella, really, how'd it go?" Taylor stepped in.

"Well, we went to the park, and some of this friends were there with the girls. And we started to play basketball, it was girls against the guys..." Gabriella started, "And then I came home, took a shower and feel sleep."

"Hmm," Jen started, "Very interesting that they thought you didn't know how to play."

"What was the score?" Taylor asked.

"Umm, 35 to 4?" Gabriella said unsure.

"Damn..." Both girls said in unison, and laughed.

---------

Around noon, Troy called Sam over and now both of them, with Chad and Trista sitting in Troy's room.

"Tell me again, why we can't do this in my room." Trista said picking her brother's shirt from the chair she was on.

"I think I have a way to get Gabs back, but I need you guys' help." Troy said ignoring his sister.

They started talking, Troy telling them about the plan, and what they needed to do. Then they called Jamie, Kim, Zeke and Jason. Knowing that Jen and Taylor were one of the key people they needed, but were with Gabriella, they had to fill them in later. So they were all in his room nodding as Troy told them his idea.

"Do you really think that's going to work?" Chad asked.

"The Bolton's always had a way of charming the girls." Trista smiled.

"This is very true," They heard a voice from the door.

"Mom," Trista and Troy said, "What are you doing here."

"Just came to give the phone to Sam." Mrs. Bolton smiled and handed her niece the phone.

"Ugh, that was mom," She said hanging up, "She wants me home. I promise we'll go over this more tomorrow."

"What do I have to do again?" Chad asked.

"Just don't say anything." Kim teased.

"Funny," Chad rolled his eyes, "You're a very funny girl."

"I know." She smiled.

"Yeah, don't want to stop this flirt fest," Jamie cut in, "But we need to focus." She said stressing the last part.

"We were not flirting!" Kim protested.

"Yeah sure," Zeke started, "And Jason does not have a thing for Jen."

"I do not have a thing for Jen!" Jason started.

"Whatever..." Jamie smiled.

"Anyways," Troy cut in, "We have to start Monday."

The rest of them nodded, as he went on. With Trista just in there, because she wanted to know what was going on.

---------

Monday rolled around, and Taylor and Jen were informed about the plan. They were all by Troy's locker talking, not really have to worry about Gabriella, because she was talking with one of her teachers, again.

"We have a problem," Jen said interrupting the conversation.

"And that would be?"

"That." She said when she saw Brandon walk pass them.

"Oh, right. Him." Sammy said in discuss.

"I don't think he'll be a problem," Kim smiled and walked to catch up with him.

"What is she doing?" Chad asked.

"I don't know," Sammy said walking after her, "She's your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend." Chad protested.

"Yet." Jamie smiled and the rest of the girls followed.

"Brandon!" Kim called as she saw him round the corner.

"Kim," Brandon said turning around, "Whats up?"

"Lets talk," She smiled pulling him into an empty classroom, while Taylor closed the door. "So how are you and Gabriella doing?"

Jen looked at Kim them back at Brandon, knowing exactly what she was doing. Smiling, she carefully and quietly locked the door and sat next to Brandon, who was on the desk.

"Fine." He answered.

"Fine like, 'perfect' fine, or fine like, 'bad, but I'm just saying fine' fine?" Jen asked confusing herself.

"The first one."

"Well we have a problem with that," Taylor said catching on, "You see, Brandon, you're a great guy."

"But, not the right guy." Kim finished.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You know Troy right?" Jen asked, "Well of course you do. Anyways, you know about the dare and what not. But what you may not know is that Gabriella still loves him."

"Yes my friend," Taylor said when they all saw his reaction, "Shes a stubborn girl and just won't admit it. But we now know a fact that she does."

"Thats a lie."

"Is it?" Kim asked, "Maybe, but did she tell you exactly why she doesn't talk to Troy anymore. Or did she just say something about the dare? No? Funny isn't it? She never did tell you why. Hmm, now did she say that she doesn't care about him anymore? No? Well, I think thats a little weird don't you?"

"What do you guys want from me?"

Smiling Jen put his arm around him, "What do you think?"

-------

Troy made his way to the office during his free period, with his hand in his front pockets. A habit when hes nervous, a habit that hes done for as long as he could remember. Walking into the office he was greeted, by not only the student aids, but also by the office staff. Smiling at all of them he stopped at Principal Matsui's office and knocked on the door.

Lifting his head, he saw East High's superstar at his door. Really curious of why he was there, he gestured to come in and close the door. Troy closed the door and took one of the two seats in front of him.

"So Troy," Mr. Matsui started, "What brings you to my office?"

"I kind of need a favor." Troy answered.

Principal Matsui looked at the young man sitting in front of him, a little scared of what this favor is. He nodded telling him to explain. After Troy explained what he wanted to do, he gave him a note and permission. But he had to do it during his free time, and not cut class for it. After leaving his office, Troy walked into the gym to see everyone in there. Walking up to them, he gave them a nodded, saying that their plan is officially in progress.

"So what did you guys do when you left?" Jason asked.

"Something that we had to do, but you have to look at it in the long run." Jen answered smiling at him.

"Oh." Jason said, feeling sorry that he asked, because he never really did get an answer.

"Okay," Troy cut in, "Well Taylor, Jamie and Zeke will go tell Mrs. Song whats up. Chad and Kim will go talk to Mr. Stewart, Jen and Jason you'll go talk to Robert. Sam and I will go talk to my dad and the team."

"Whos Robert?" Jen asked.

"The janitor." Troy answered.

"Only you guys would know that." She mumbled.

-------

Gabriella walked out of her last class and over to her locker, only to see Brandon standing there looking a little upset. Walking over, she shifted her things into her other hand. When she got closer she noticed him looking _very _upset, and having a feeling that this was bad.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gabriella asked gently.

"I don't know Gabriella," Brandon said shaking his head, "Why don't you tell me if you're okay."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just answer one question okay?" Gabriella nodded, "Do you still love Bolton?"

"What?!" Gabriella exclaimed, "Troy? No, of course not! Why would you think that?"

"You know Gabriella," Brandon sighed, "I really want to believe you. I really do, but from what happened today I just can't."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing. All I know is that I can't be with someone that is still in love with her ex." Brandon explained and walked away.

Gabriella stood there bewildered. What just happened? Did he just break up with her? What was he talking about when he said 'what happened today'? She felt his feeling of hurt lingering as she rushed to find the girls.

"Do you know what just happened?" Gabriella asked as she approached the gang.

"What?"

"Brandon dumped me."

"Really?" Jen asked, acting surprised.

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. Everything was going fine, but he said something happened today that changed all that."

"What did he say?" Kim said looking at the girls.

"Nothing. He didn't say anything. All he said was the he couldn't be with someone that was in love with her- Why don't you guys sound surprise about this?" Gabriella stopped in mid sentence, "What did you guys do?"

"Why would we do anything?" Jen asked.

"Okay, one, you're the worst lair in the world. Two you guys are probably worst actresses and three, I know you guys did something!" She yelled and walked away.

"I told you Gabs," Jen said looking at her best friend storm away, and as Jason hugged her from behind, "You don't belong with him."

-------

**A/N: WEll there you go. WE really did not like this chapter; so we understand if you don't either. Just please no hatemail. Um, yes, Brandon is gone ::Happy dance:: This chapter was bascially introducing Troy's sister, them coming up with a plan and getting rid of Brandon. So yes, tell us what you think, but once again no flames...**


	16. PIA part two

**A/N: First off, we wanted to say sorry for the blahness of the last chapter. This is going to be...Kind of...Welll...you'll see. ::Evil smirk:: anyways. Thanks for all the reviews, and yes Brandon is GONE! Yay::another happy dance:: Enough of our non important talk, on with the chapter! Well just a little heads up, we started this chapter when we were watching HSM, so yeah. Haha, we've been watching all the Disney moives, mostly the oldies, like Cinderella, Snow White..Those, and then we went onto like... Others, haha, then we somehow ended up watching HSM. I'll rant about something more at the other AN we'll have at the end.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing of HSM, if we did, we'd make Gabriella wear at lease three different pairs of shoes! **

**--------**

Gabriella walked down into the living room to see her mom cleaning like crazy. Slowly making her way to the kitchen, she noticed that she was also cooking her best meal. Looking around, Gabriella saw all the good dishes were out, and all the little plants were gone and replaced with fresh flowers. Opening her water bottle, she left the kitchen and stood in the door way looking at her mom.

"Mom?" Gabriella started, "Did I miss something? Like a memo."

"Huh? Oh Gabi," Ms. Montez looked up at her daughter, "My boss is coming over."

"Do you want me to leave?" Gabriella asked really not wanting to be at some boring dinner with her mother's boss and co-workers.

"Are you sure?" Her mother asked, "You can stay if you want."

"No, trust me, I'm fine." She smiled, "I'm going over to Jen's."

"Take your sweater, it's freezing out." Ms. Montez said going back to cleaning.

Yanking her jacket off the couch, Gabriella made her way to Jen's house in dark jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and white flats. She rang the doorbell and Jen's mom said that the girls were out back and she should go back there. Nodding, she made her way towards the back but stopped when she heard them talking.

"He's finally out of the picture." She heard Jamie laugh.

"I know," Taylor's voice said, "He was too..."

"Prefect." Sam and Jen said in unison.

"Ew." Kim whispered.

Gabriella couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jen told her that they didn't do anything.

"Did you see his face on their first date?" Jen asked.

"Ew, it was so..." Taylor said trying to find the right word, "Boyish."

"Boyish?" Kim questioned.

"How else would you explain it?"

"Good point."

"At lease he's gone now-"

"I can't believe you guys!" They all heard someone yell. Turning around they all saw Gabriella standing there anger in her eyes, "You guys just can't live with the idea that Troy and I aren't meant to be can you? You had to destroy my relationship-"

"What relationship?" Jen cut her off, "Gabs, he didn't even ask you to be his girlfriend."

"Do you always have to butt into peoples lives Jen?" Gabriella snapped.

"I'm not," Jen raised her voice, "But come on Gabs you really didn't like this guy did you? I mean hes not your type."

"There you go again, telling me what I like and what I don't." Gabriella raised her voice to match Jen's, "Just like in kindergarten, you told me that I didn't like nuts just so you could have my cookie!"

"That was years ago!"

"And look, you didn't change!"

"Oh my god!" Jen laughed standing up, "Are we really going through this again? Well if we are, please! I haven't change? Gabriella, you've had that same hair style since forever! You still don't like taking chances, you still let people push you around, you still are that shy little girl that was such a loner before me!"

Shaking her head Gabriella backed up, "I don't know why I ever became friends with you!" She yelled and ran down tears rolling down her face.

"Jennifer, what in the world is going on?" Jen's mom asked, "Where'd Gabriella go?"

"Don't know," Jen said sitting back down, "Don't know."

-----

After having that little something with Jen, Gabriella ran out of her back yard the down the road to catch her breath. She didn't know where to go, she couldn't go back to her house, since she didn't want to walk in in the middle of her mom's dinner, and couldn't go to any of the girls house because they were all at Jen's. She started walking again, going where ever her feet took her, when they stopped she looked up and knew where she was.

Taking a deep breath in, she knocked the door and wiped the tears that had just fallen. A few minutes later she heard the door open, looking up she was greeted by stunning blue eyes. Staring back at them, Gabriella chocked out another sob and clashed into his arms.

Troy looked at the small built girl now crying into his arms. He looked at the guys, who were over to see a movie, who all shrugged. He slowly wrapped his arms tighter around her and guided her inside, and next to Chad. Gabriella looked up and saw all the guys looking at her, deeply concerned.

Gabriella desperately tried to stop her crying, but for some reason she couldn't. Of all their years of friendship, she never got into a fight with Jen. Well little disagreements here and there, but that was normal. That was the first time they ever yelled at each other like that. Jen was right, before her, Gabriella could remember sitting in the corner playing with her blocks alone.

She felt the guys look at each other, none knowing what to do. She then felt Troy motion them to leave, and they did just that. Probably going over to where the girls were. Looking around, Gabriella hugged her jacket closer to her body.

"Are you okay?" Troy spoke the first words.

All he got in response was a shrug.

"What happened?" Troy asked, if it was a guy, he swore he'd kill him.

"They. I. Jen." Gabriella sighed, not knowing what was wrong with her voice. She didn't want to tell Troy her problems, but then why did she go there? "I went over to Jen's because my mom was having this really boring dinner and I had no desire to stay. So I went to her house, and her mom said she was in the back with the other girls, so I went back there and I heard them umm, talking." She took a shaky breath in, "I heard them say that they were the ones who talked to Brandon, and thats why he broke up with me. I started yelling," Gabriella paused, "I said that she always butted into peoples lives. Umm, she said that she wasn't butting into my life because I wasn't really into Brandon." She said as she looked at down at her feet, "I said something about telling me my opinion and telling her that she hadn't changed." She said, feeling Troy get very confused, "We never fought like that before Troy, I never even meant what I said." She finished as a fresh set of tears ran down her face.

Troy looked at the girl he loved, the girl who was now in his house, while his parents were upstairs, crying. Doing the only thing he could think of, he took her into his arms and let her cry.

'What do you think you're doing?' A voice in Gabriella head asked, 'Look who your sitting with. Do you remember him? After what he did to us, you still go to him for comfort. Come on Gabriella, you need to leave, this isn't right.'

"This isn't right." Gabriella whispered after a while, and got out of the embrace, "I shouldn't be here. Not what after you did."

"Gabriella." Troy started gently.

"No, I have to go." Gabriella said standing up, "I have to. I have to go."

And with those last words, Gabriella was out the door. Leaving a very hurt and confused Troy behind.

_They say if you love something let it go, if it comes back thats how you know. It's for keeps yeah it's for sure._

Those words that Sammy said to him stuck in his mind. She'd come back to him. He knew now that he made to get her back.

---------

The guys were now in Jen's back yard, and Jen telling them everything that happened, and the guys telling them what happened when she got to Troy's.

"Shes really upset." Zeke said.

"This is all my fault." Jen sighed putting her face in her hands.

Giving a sad smile, Jason bent down so he was at her level, "Somethings were said, she knows you didn't mean any of it."

Lifting her head up, Jen gave him a smile as he took her into a very loving embrace. The guys sent a look to the girls who nodded.

'When?' Chad mouthed.

'Yesterday.' Kim mouthed back.

"Oh."

"Oh what?" Jen asked looked at him.

"Comes after 'N'." Zeke covered up.

"Thats nice to know." Jason looked at Jen who shrugged.

"So we're going to start tomorrow?" Kim said trying to change the subject.

-------

After Gabriella left she ran out onto the drive way, down the road and into a girl with familiar blue eyes.

"I am so sorry," Gabriella said helping her up.

"It's not a problem." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I should really get going." Gabriella said, and gave her one last smile.

Trista looked at the girl who appeared to be crying moments before, run away like she just saw a ghost or something. She knew that she remembered seeing her somewhere, but couldn't place her finger on it. Sighing, she walked back to her house and saw her brother looking very confused and upset. Looking behind her, she then realized that the girl she bumped into wasn't just a girl, but it was Gabriella Montez. Carefully closing the door, Trista made her way next to Troy and sat down who just looked at her.

"That was Gabriella," Trista said nodding.

"What?" Troy questioned.

"Nothing, never mind." Trista said waving it off, "So what happened?"

Troy looked away and shrugged, he really didn't know. All he got was that her and Jen got into this fight, and she was really upset over it. What he really wanted to know is why she left in such a hurry. He hadn't said anything, maybe he shouldn't have hugged her.

"Why did she come?" Trista asked trying to get something out of all this.

Once again, Troy shrugged in response.

"Okay..." She sighed, "Well I'm hungry, do you want some ice cream?"

Troy looked up at his older sister and saw she wasn't kidding. Standing up, Trista took him under her arms and walked him to the kitchen. She sat him down, knowing that if anything could make Troy talk, it would be ice cream. Getting two bowls, she opened the freezer and took out their mom's homemade chocolate fudge brownie ice cream, and gave both of them a good serving. Putting a little whipped cream and Troy's and slathering hers, she got two spoons and set his in front of him with a big smile on her face.

Troy looked at his then at Trista's. Giving her a look, he stood up and got the whipped cream and put the same amount on his. Laughing Trista shoved a spoon full of ice cream into her brother's mouth. Swallowing, Troy nodded in approval, something they did since they were both in elementary school. Trista kept glancing at him, making sure she saw when he wanted to talk. Not wanting to push him, she stood up and took the chocolate sauce, put some in her bowl and set it on the table. Moments of looking at it, Troy put so much in his, it ended up like a pull of sauce. Looking at it in disgust, Trista shook her head and put more into hers.

Standing up Troy went into the pantry and took out the Carmel sauce, put some in his and set it on the table. Right when it reached the table, Trista stood up and went into the same place and took out the sprinkles and threw like a hand full into her bowl. Raising his eyebrow Troy took out the oreos, crumbled them and tossed them into his bowl. Sighing, Trista then went into the pantry and took out the mini marshmallows and threw a lot into her bowl. They both smiled at each other and made a mad dash for the fridge, they both tossed a few cherries into their bowls and sat down.

"You guys aren't really going to eat that are you?" A voice came, making both of them jump a bit.

"Mom, dad," Trista smiled trying to slow down her heart beat, "How long have you been standing there?"

"A little after the chocolate sauce." Jack responded.

Both siblings nodded and a awkward silence came over them.

"Please tell me you really aren't going to eat that." Sarah repeated looking at the mess their kids made.

"Why wouldn't we?" Trista asked, "We always do this."

"Don't you remember?" Jack questioned, "When they were smaller they always tried to get the most things into their ice cream, then they end up eating it. Even when you beg them not too."

Sarah rolled her eyes at both her kids and husband. Going over to the table she took out everything they took out and put it back where they got it from, "Where'd you go to Trish?"

"Nikki's." Trista answered, "Jewels and Bonnie were there, so we all caught up for a bit."

"You didn't use our car?" Jack asked.

"No, I haven't been back in two years, I miss walking around town." Trista smiled.

"Well, we're going to bed," Sarah started, "Do not make a mess if you're not planning on cleaning up." She warned and disappeared into the living room.

Jen nodded and looked back at Troy, who was already eating, "Cheater." She smiled and started eating.

-------

The next day, Gabriella woke up in her back yard. Sitting up, she noticed there was a blanket that wasn't there the night before. She then remembered that after leaving Troy's, she went to the park until Ten, went back home only to find that her mom's boss was still there. She went into the back and just relaxed on the foldout chair, and she must have fallen asleep. Stretching, Gabriella stood up and stumbled her way back into her house, where her mom was making coffee.

"Well look whos up." Maria smiled at her daughter.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Gabriella asked pouring herself a cup.

"I tried."

"So you let me sleep outside, thanks mom." Gabriella rolled her eyes and went upstairs to get ready for school.

"Julia called," Maria said referring to Jen's mom, "She asked if everythings okay. Care to tell what happened?"

"I have to get ready for school." Gabriella called behind her.

Walking into her room, she quickly brushed her hair, and walked into her closet. She came out in jeans, a red ribbon tube top, her cousin's ecko jacket (a/n: her cousins a boy, so the jacket is really big on her) and red heels in hand. Setting her shoes down on the bed, she applied her make up, parted her hair to the right, put on her shoes, gathered her things waved good bye to her mom and was on her way to school.

Playing with the ring on her pointer finger, she made her way to her locker, not really looking forward to the day to come. She put her things in her locker and once she turned around she was looking back into light brown eyes. Giving a small smile she took her into her arms.

"I am so sorry Jen," Gabriella mumbled.

"No, it's my fault, I should've never said those things about you." Jen shook her head, "But I do think that Brandons not your type, I mean look."

Gabriella looked to where she was gesturing to and saw Brandon all up on another girl. Already. Sighing Gabriella frowned and looked at Jen, who laughed at her best friend's expressions.

"Why do I always fall for the wrong guy?" Gabriella asked as she closed her locker.

"Not always." Jen reasoned.

"Jen..." Gabriella whined.

"Hey guys!" They heard someone called, looking at where the voice came, "Jen, the guys are looking for you."

"Oh, why?" Jen asked.

"The _thing_." Sam smiled.

"What _thing_?" Gabriella asked the two.

"Nothing," Jen spoke up, "Look, we have to do something, we'll meet you later."

Without another word, both girls left. Gabriella looked around and saw Brandon still making out with the same girl, rolling her eyes, she faked a gag, and walked away.

------

Troy made his way to his dad's office, with Sam following. She was holding onto Troy's shirt, because the team was in the locker room, and she never did feel comfortable around them. Knocking on his dad's door, Troy gently took Sam's hand off his shirt and walked in.

"Troy, Sam," Jack started, "Whats up?"

"We need to ask you something." Sammy started.

"What is it?"

Troy took a deep breath and looked at Sammy who nodded. He explained what he needed and waited for a response.

"Please uncle," Sammy pleaded, "We can't pull this off with out you."

Sighing, Jack look at the kids and signed the paper and Troy put in front of him.

"When do you need it done?"

"This Wednesday." Troy answered.

"Okay, we'll talk to the team." Jack said standing up and walking out.

Sammy and Troy looked at each other and smiled. After Jack talked to the team, they all agreed to help out. Both Sammy and Troy were in the hall way walking to homeroom when the bell rang.

"Hey, I have to do something," Troy said and stopped walking, "You go ahead."

"You're going to be late." Sammy said, turning around to face him.

"Just go." Troy instructed, he saw Sammy sigh, and started to walk to homeroom. When she was far enough, Troy made a dash the other way.

-----

By lunch Gabriella noticed that everyone was acting really weird. She was sitting at the table with Kim and Chad, while everyone was slowly starting to get there. After she talked to Jen, she went into the music room to just play the piano for a bit, then made her way to homeroom. When she got there, none of her friends were there yet. In fact, they were all late, well except for Troy. He never showed up.

Gabriella was interrupted when she heard Jen giggle. Making a face Gabriella turned around, Jen never giggled. She laughs, but never giggles. Turning around she saw Jason's hand on her waist, and her smiling. Her eyes followed the couple as they sat down next to her.

"When did that happen?!" Gabriella asked louder then she thought.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Jen asked as she sipped on her water.

"Do you have to be so mean?" Gabriella mocked.

"Yes." Jen smiled.

Rolling her eyes Gabriella rubbed her neck, "So when did this happen?"

"Two days ago." Jen answered.

"And you only tell me this now?"

"I only found out yesterday." Chad input.

"Chad found out before I did?"

"Nice going Chad." Kim snapped.

"Well..." Jen stopped.

"Whatever," Gabriella sighed, "So what about you two?"

"What?" Kim asked.

"When are you two going to get together?"

"Why would we get together?" Chad asked.

"Oh please!" Both girl cried.

"We all know you have a thing for each other." Jason joined.

Laughing, they dropped the subject, because it'll be more fun if all the girls were there to help. Exhaling, Gabriella watched the girls sit next to her, while Zeke followed shortly after.

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked.

"Haven't seen him since this morning." Sammy answered.

"Did he show up to any other classes?" Jamie asked.

"He was in English." Jason answered.

Gabriella sat there listening to their conversation. Now she knew something was going on, and she knew they were all taking part in it. During free period the gang all ditched Gabriella, saying that they either had to do some work, or practice. Now she was in the back of the library, reading like she always did when she wanted to be alone. But this time, she had no choice.

-----

After feeling bad for leaving Gabriella, the girls all ran to where they were suppose to go, and met up with whoever they were partnered too. Kim met with Chad and they walked to the art room, still thinking about what happened at lunch. Sure they liked each other, but never like that. But since they brought it up, they now wondered. Kim walked a few feet ahead of him, trying to sort out her feelings.

She met Chad around fourth grade, she was new and Chad was the first person to talk to her. But that was only because she forgot her pencil, and she had to ask for one. The only word he said was 'sure'. Smiling at the feeling she had when their hands accidentally brushed, yes she was young, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to feel.

Chad walked a few feet behind Kim, trying to think of when they first met. He remembered that she was the new girl in the fourth grade. Smiling he remembered when she first walked into the class room. He was talking to Troy, about this girl named Ashley, who was in their class, when their teacher introduced her. He remembered the feeling he had when their eyes locked for a split second. He thought she was the most beautiful girl ever, and forgot all about Ashely.

From where he stood, he saw Kim stop and turn around. He looked at her, and the exact feeling he had all those years ago came back, but it was stronger. He saw her walk closer, and he began to slowly met her half way. Once their reach each other, they lingered in each others eyes and smiled. Looking down, Kim felt Chad grab her hand and she looked up again, and leaned in. Feeling each others breath, both of their heart beats increased. When they were close enough, Chad kiss her on the lips. Nothing much, but a short sweet kiss. Pulling apart, Kim still had her eyes closed, she smiled.

Releasing the breath she had, she opened her eyes and smiled at Chad. Taking his hand they made their way to Mr. Stewart's class without a word.

--------

Taylor and Jamie ran to meet Zeke who was standing by his locker and they made their way to Mrs. Song's room. The girls had their arms linked with Zeke, who was walking in the middle. The short walk to her room was really, hurtfull. They were all walking down the hall way, well Zeke and Taylor were walking, Jamie was skipping. Well, they were making their way to the room when Jamie tripped on her own foot, sending her down, along with Zeke and Taylor, since their arms were linked.

"Zeke, get off me!" Jamie yelled.

Standing up, he helped both girls up and him and Taylor glared at Jamie, who was pouting. Shrugging, Jamie began to skip again but moments later fell, and Zeke and Taylor, who weren't paying any attention, tripped over her and fell.

"Ugh!" Jamie cried.

Huffing, Zeke again helped both girls up and told Jamie to skip behind them. Not wanting to get them mad, Jamie skipped behind them. That was all before someone called her name, turning around, she didn't notice Zeke and Taylor stop, so she walked right into them, and fell.

"Ow!" Jamie yelled.

Looking behind them, Zeke and Taylor laughed and helped her up.

"Who knew such a short walk can be so painful." Jamie said looking at the spot they started from, which was at the beginning of the hallway.

-----

Jason and Jen were trying to find Robert, but wasn't having any luck. So they sat on the steps in front the closet and waited. Jason was on the far right side, as he had his arm around Jen, who was leaning on him. Jason was resting his arm on her as he inhaled her scent. Only after a few weeks of knowing each other, they got really close. He loved all the little things she did, but the thing he loved most about her is that she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Hugging her tighter, he felt her snuggle closer into him.

Jen sat there, her hand resting on Jason's, waiting for Robert. Not really knowing what he looked like, she started to blank out. She was always close to Jason, well from when she met him. Jen was always the kind of girl that was attracted to the wrong guy. You know, the bad boy type, so she didn't really know what attracted her to Jason. But after getting to know him, she really didn't care. She was brought back to the real world when she felt him hug her tighter. Smiling, she snuggled closer to him.

Looking up, she saw him looked down at her. They both leaned in, and kissed. Pulling apart, Jen buried her face into his shirt, where he kissed her on her head.

"Well what do we have here?" They both heard someone say.

Looking down, they saw a tall man standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Well, Mr. Cross, getting real comfy aren't we?"

"Robert?" Jen pointed, and he nodded, "Finally." She sighed.

Giving a small laugh, he kiss her forehead, and helped her up.

------

Sammy walked over to the gym, since she wasn't that far and saw Troy talking to both his dad and the team, minus Jason, Chad and Zeke. She quietly made her way to where they were sitting, and sat herself down and listen to her cousin. After he reviled his whole plan to the team, Zeke, Taylor, Jamie, Jason, Jen, Kim and Chad walked in, and all nodded. Giving a sigh of relief, Troy filled the rest in on what they had to do.

Jack looked on as his son gave all the teens in the room a task. He never saw his son put so much effort into something, not even in basketball has he worked so hard. He really thought this out. Crossing his arms, he looked at his team, and saw that they all looked up to Troy. Looking out of the door, he saw Gabriella walk by, and looked to the teens in the gym. By the looks of it, Gabriella didn't see anything. Looking by at his son, he thought that he must really love Gabriella, and that brought a smile to his face.

A few minutes after the rest of them came into the gym, and bell rang and they slowly made their way to their next class.

-------

Once school was over, Troy made his way to the choir room and started talking to the teacher and to the few kids that were in there. They all nodded and Troy handed them all a piece of music. The teacher made her way over to the piano and started to play it, while the teens started to sing. They all spent around two hours practicing, and Troy was really happy with the outcome.

Once he walked out, he bumped into someone with blonde hair.

"My gosh Troy, watch where you're going will you?" Sharpay joked.

"Sharpay..." Troy said as though he was thinking, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Sharpay asked, before he dragged her into the choir room.

After about fifteen minutes, Sharpay was caught up with the others, and Troy thought it sounded way better. Smiling Troy and Sharpay walked out and into the auditorium.

"Is it me here or is it the choir?" Sharpay asked pointing to a measure of music.

Troy walked over to her and looked at it, "Thats you."

Sharpay nodded, and went to the piano to get the note. She sang the whole part for the first time in front of Troy, who nodded.

"Great, well I have to go, we'll work more on this later okay?" Sharpay asked and left.

"I can't believe I just asked Sharpay for help." Troy sighed, "This better be worth it."

**-------**

**A/N: Alright, well thats was chapter...15? I think...15 or 16, don't really remember. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, we just wanted to show more of everyones relationship, and the gang start to work on the thing...haha, soooooo yeah. Review please. And I said I was going to rant more here, but I decided not too...haha...Well read our trailer for A LOVE LONG AGO, if we deicded to start it, it'll be when we're done with this...So review both. Thank you!**


	17. Wrong Reaction Gabriella

**A/N: Okay, to answer the most asked question. This master plan...You're going to have to keep reading to find out. Oh and thanks to **BREAKTOTHESTARS **for an idea that we putted in this chapter. So, as always, thank you guys for the reviews. Oh and SOOOOOOO sorry for the long wait...And BTW, you're ALL going to eirther hate us, and or want to kill us after you read this...but it'll all work out in the end.**

**Discliamer: We own nothing of HSM, sadly...**

**-------**

Troy walked into school the next day and headed right to the office to talk to Mr. Matsui. Waving to everyone that greeted him on his way he stopped at his door and knocked. After a few seconds, he knocked again. Nothing. Sighing he looked around, then decided to knock once more.

"He's not in right now," He heard a voice.

Turning around he saw Gabriella. Not his Gabriella, no this Gabriella was different. She was in a black and white sailor dress, with a long cashmere coat, white flats and her hair was different. It wasn't in long dark curls like he was used to. It was short, straight and light brown, and her side swept bangs, slightly covered her left eye. She looked absolutely stunning.

"Gabriella?" Troy couldn't help but asked, feeling stupid right when it left his mouth.

"He'll be back later," Gabriella laughed a bit at his reaction, "He had an important meeting with the coach."

And with that Gabriella placed the papers down, since she always worked in the office for a bit every morning. Troy watched her leave, and couldn't help but look at her legs. The dress ended right above her knees and wondered how girls could wear dresses when it's freezing outside.

"Mr. Bolton?" Troy was snapped back into the real world, "If we want to talk in my office, you have to move so I can open the door."

Nodding, Troy moved aside so Principal Matsui could unlock his door. Following him inside, Troy took the same seat he did before. They sat there and talked about the plan for that day. That day was the day he will get Gabriella back. He didn't care how long it took, he'd get her back that day.

"Well here are your passes." He smiled and handed Troy the passes that he needed in order to make his work.

-----

Leaving the office, Gabriella left Troy's eyes following her. It made her feel good, after what Jen told her the other day, it made Gabriella want to change. Nothing big, but something little, like her hair. Okay it wasn't as little as she wanted but she loved her new hair. It was much easier to manage, since it was shorter, and since her bangs was layer free, she didn't have to have bangs everyday.

So after school she went to her cousin's salon and they took care of her. After the cut, she liked it, but it needed a little something else. She looked up at her cousin and saw she had colored her hair a darker red then before, smiling she asked if she could color it a light brown. When she saw the final outcome, Gabriella couldn't help but smile. She loved it. I mean, sure she had to straighten it when she wanted too, but it was worth it.

After she left the office, she was walking down the hall, and felt a lot of eyes on her. Still not used to all this attention, she quickened her pace and finally reacted her locker there she saw Jen and Jason standing here, all ew.

"Hey Gabs," Jen smiled not really looking at her, "Wait, Gabriella?"

"Very good, my best friend knows me." Gabriella rolled her eyes and opened her locker.

"Oh my god!" Jen exclaimed as she played with her hair, "I love your hair."

"Thank you." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, it's, umm...Really, light." Jason tried.

"Thanks for trying." Gabriella laughed.

Rolling her eyes at her boy friend, Jen linked arms with both of them and they made their way outside and to their table. Since they all came early, they had a lot of time to just hang out. Taylor, was in Mrs. Song's class giving her all the last minute information. Sammy, Jamie and Zeke were in the gym, with some of the team, and doing what she does best, bossing people around. With Trista watching her cousin, and helping anyway possible. Kim, Chad and the rest of the team were in the art room, putting last minute things on each item, while Troy was getting what was needed. So since Jason and Jen took care of everything they needed too, their job was to keep Gabriella away from all those class rooms and the gym.

"Why are you guys here so early?" Gabriella asked as she sat down.

"We could ask you the same thing." Jen answered.

"Yeah well, and why is Troy here at this time. Not to mention in the office."

"Troy? Oh, umm, who knows."

"This sounds bad." Gabriella said getting worried.

"No, no, it's good. I mean, you know, it's not a bad thing. I don't think it's a bad thing, I think it's a really really good thing, don't you?"

"Yeah," Jason input, "I mean, it depends."

"Uh-huh," Gabriella gave a worried smile, "That sounds worse."

"No, it's...I love your hair!" Jen smiled.

-------

"Sharpay, you sing higher then the sopranos!" Troy called over the piano.

"Sorry!" She called back and turned to the girl standing besides her, "And people tell me I'm mean." She joked, causing the girl to laugh.

Troy heard this and shook his head. He asked the teacher to start from the first measure on the second page and they started to sing. Troy listened very closely to Sharpay's solo, and heard she finally got it. Smiling, Troy gave her a nod, which she kindly returned, as she kept singing. This brought him back to around six grade, what people don't know about Sharpay is that she is really sweet. Well in the six grade, Sharpay would stand there singing to Troy, and tried to get him to sing with her, but Troy of course, didn't let that happen.

"Troy!" Sharpay yelled, "Are you listening to me? I asked if we can go to measure forty, so I can finally get that part."

"Oh, yeah, sure." Troy answered.

Sighing, Sharpay went back to where she was and the piano began to play. Taking a deep breath, Sharpay, along with the few teens began to sing.

-----

At lunch, Gabriella noticed that it was only herself, Jen and Jason. The only time they were all together was in homeroom, but even then, they were all doing something totally different. Sighing to herself, Gabriella just thought they all had other projects from another class to work on. After lunch, she spent her free period in the office, since all her friends ditched her again. When free period was over, Gabriella made her way to her last class of the day, which was student aid for Mrs. Song, her English teacher.

When she walked in, she received a smile from the teacher and made her way towards the back of the class room where she started grading papers. Around ten minutes later, Gabriella saw Mrs. Song look outside and nodded. She then walked to the other side of her desk and took out a stack of papers.

"Gabriella hunnie," Mrs. Song smiled and walked towards the back of the class, with a lot of the kids smiling, whatever was going on Gabriella knew that they all know about it, "Can you take this to the gym, and give it to Coach Bolton? The back doors locked, so you have to enter through the front."

"Okay." Gabriella smiled and took the papers.

"Oh and Gabriella," Mrs. Song stopped her, "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," She smiled again and went on her way.

When she got to the gym, she switched the papers into her other hand, kept her eyes on the papers while she opened the door. Looking up, she noticed that it was really dark but a single light shining on a piano. The teacher began playing and she heard the choir, plus Sharpays voice being heard.

_"When I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong. Oh, you are the music in me. Yeah it's living in all of us, and it's brought us here because. Because you are the music in me..."_

Gabriella looked at Troy, who started to walk towards her in both utter shook, and pure confusion. Slowly the lights began to come on and Gabriella looked around in awe. The whole gym was decorated in her favorite colors; baby blue and pink. On the floor, the ground was sprinkled in pink petals, and on each set of bleachers, were a small bouquets of blue hydrangeas. There were both light blue and pink streamers, and balloons, all over the place. And on each wall was a different poster. Most saying something along the lines of 'I'm sorry' and 'happy birthday'. She saw in the back, both her friends and the whole basketball team were standing there waiting for Gabriella reaction.

Almost in tears, Gabriella felt the papers being lifted off her hand and look and saw Jen standing there with a smile playing on her face, "Happy birthday hun." She smiled and hugged her friend, while she walked back to where everyone else were.

Switching her eyes from the gym to her friends, she looked at the choir plus Sharpay who was still singing, well more of humming but still. When they stopped, Gabriella's attention was focused on the teen standing there in front of her.

"Gabriella," Troy started, "I know what I did was both stupid and well stupid, but you have to know something." He paused and took a deep breath, it was now or never, "From the first day you walked into my homeroom, two years ago, I thought you were so beautiful. I mean, there was something about you, I don't know what it was, but there was something there that made me think you were the most stunning person. I didn't tell anyone, because I knew they would make a big deal out of it, I only told one person-"

"It's true." They all heard Sharpay cut in.

"Thank you Shar." Troy rolled his eyes, and looked back at Gabriella, who now had tears rolling down her face, "As I was saying, when Chad dared me to do it, I didn't know I'd fall in love with you Gabriella. I mean, really fall in love. For those two months with you, I've felt something that I've never felt with any other girl. You're special Gabriella, and I don't understand why, but you are. It wasn't my choice, it was my heart's and I learned that you can't change that, and I wouldn't want to." He said and took a step forward, with Gabriella watching his every move, "You know as well as I do that once you love someone, you can't change that. When you ran out of the gym, you don't know how much that broke my heart to see you cry. And the fact that I was the one that hurt you. I can't even explain to you how I felt. Now when I saw you talking to Brandon, that feeling I can tell you about. I've never felt so jealous before in my life."

Gabriella looked down as he went on, "That day we played truth or dare and you said you loved me. I just sat there, I didn't know that to think or feel. I was numb. But when you yelled at me, saying that I knew nothing about love, so much emotion came over me. I couldn't believe that we were standing there in the rain yelling. But what I couldn't believe more was that you thought I didn't know anything about love. Yes I don't know anything, but that didn't mean I didn't love you Gabriella." He sighed as she took her hand.

Looking back at him Troy gently wiped the tears away, "That whole week, I couldn't sleep. I just had this image in my head of you and Brandon, and I couldn't stand it. When my mom showed me your necklace, I just broke down. I don't know what it was, but I just broke down, right then and there. Sammy made me something, and in it she wrote, 'is it time to let her go?' and I thought about it. A lot. And I did, thinking that you'd be happier, and that if you were happy, I'd be happy, but boy was I wrong." He stopped as Gabriella cracked a small smile.

"When I collapsed, the last thing I remembered was you. Right before it happened I heard everything you said to me, I saw your face, tears, and I knew it was all my fault." He paused when he heard one of the girls let out a small sob, "When you came to my house the other day, crying. I was ready to kill whoever did this to you." He gave a stiff laugh, "But once you were in my arms, the only thing in my mind was to make sure that you were okay. Those long minutes when I didn't know what happened, you don't know how worried I was. I didn't know what was bothering you, so I couldn't comfort you, I've felt so helpless, I hated it."

He look down at her shining, and wet brown eyes and gave a laugh as he wiped them once again, "And thats what I think love is Gabriella. Wanting to do anything for that person, wanting to make all their pain go away. Being there for them, making sure nothing hurts them. That it's a feeling that you live for, you wait for. A feeling that makes you go weak at the knee every time you see that person, a feeling that makes your heart rate increase that you feel like you're going to pass out. It's something that you cannot tell anyone, because it's way to hard to find the right words, but the closet you can get to it is by saying, 'it's the most amazing feeling in the world.' If thats love them Gabriella," He paused again, "I'm really in love with you."

Gabriella looked at him and really studied his eyes. Everyone knew that if Troy wasn't telling the truth, his eyes would give him away. Not seeing any reason not to believe him, she sighed and backed away. Looking at everyone reaction, Gabriella shook her head. What did they expect? That she'd forget everything just like that? Yeah, sure she was touched by everything he said, but that doesn't mean she had to forgive him.

"Why me?" She whispered, not really the reaction everyone had hoped for, "Why me? Why did you pick me to get close to? Why did you have to love me? Why'd you go and brake my heart?" Gabriella asked tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, this is all very sweet and all, but Troy," Gabriella started, "I can't. I'm sorry." She breathed and ran out of the gym.

Once the gym doors were closed, all eyes turned to Troy who was just standing there, trying to process what just happened. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Tears slowly pricking down his face, Troy ran his hands through his hair and walked out of the gym.

"What just happened?" Jen asked still in disbelief of what took place in front of her.

-----

**A/N: Errr, you didn't think we'd let Gabriella forgive Troy just like that would you?!?! Well, yes, I know a lot of you will want to kill us but you can't, because if you do, you wouldn't be able to find out what happenes rite?? Well don't worry, we have something else in mind for what will happen...And I personaly think it's WAYY better and WAYY more...uh... yeah...It's just better okay?! Haha, well yeah, please review, and don't worry this IS a TROYELLA!**

**BTW, if you would like the cowrite with me, theres something in my profile for you to check out.**


	18. Jen's Interrogation

**A/N: Okay, from the look of the comments, half of you were okay with how it ended, and the other half did not. Haha, But all wanted them to get back together...Anyways, thanks for all the reivews, and all the pm's about co-writing with me.**

**Discliamer: Still nothing.**

**-----**

_"I'm sorry, this is all very sweet and all, but Troy," Gabriella started, "I can't. I'm sorry." She breathed and ran out of the gym._

Gabriella didn't care that school wasn't over. She just needed to get out of there, fast. Getting into her car, she took a deep breath, and headed home. The drive there, Gabriella kept thinking if she did the right thing. Way to spend a birthday isn't it? Pulling into her drive way, she put the gear into park, took out the keys and just sat there. Sighing, she took out her mirror, and tried to hide every evidences that she'd been crying. After she was done with that she placed a smile on her face and made her way into her house.

"Gabriella?" Maria asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Hi mom." Gabriella smiled.

Maria looked at her daughter and put down the towel in her hands, "Why are you home so early?"

"Uh, you know," Gabriella started trying to come up with a story, "They let the seniors out early today."

"Oh, okay." Maria said not believing her, but letting it go, "Well, everyone is coming around four."

"Okay." Gabriella replied.

"Will Troy be coming?"

"No," Gabriella shook her head, "Doubt it."

--------

Troy took off, and not much later heard footsteps following him. Sighing, not really wanting to deal with anyone, made his way to his car. He was just about to open his car door when a hand pushed it closed. Shaking his head, Troy turned around, and saw his one and only sister looking sadly at him.

"What?" Troy started, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Trista raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Troy-"

"Will you please just move?" Troy asked wanting to get out of there.

"No," Trista shook her head, "I'm sick of you always running from things you love. First you ran away from cooking, just because Jason found out. Then you ran away from drawing, just because Sharpay found out. Then singing, Troy you were such a great singer, then you just stopped. I mean, every birthday for three years you gave mom a song that you recorded. Now this? Troy, I know you. I know that you love her, you just have to show her that you do."

"What do you think I was trying to do?" Troy snapped, getting really irritable.

Sighing, knowing she wasn't going anywhere stepped aside and watched as her brother got in and drove away.

Walking into his house, Troy then remembered that Gabriella's birthday party was today. Taking a deep breath in, he opened his front door and sprinted up to his room and closed the door.

------

That night, Gabriella sat in front of her full length mirror, and finished her makeup with a pale gloss. Standing up she walked over to her bed and slipped on her baby doll dress, with spaghetti straps and satin empire waist with self-tie detail in back. Floral beading sparkles with contrast colored sequins that accent left side. She put her red pep toe heels on her foot, slipped on her necklace and bangles, touched her straightened hair and walked out of the room and down stairs.

"A little short don't you think?" Maria asked.

"I can't help it that I'm short." Gabriella huffed.

"I was talking about the dress." She smiled.

"Oh," Gabriella blinked, "I guess, but it's cute. And besides, the heaters going to be on."

Shaking her head, she left her daughter and walked into the kitchen. Only to have Gabriella follow shortly after.

"So birthday girl." Maria started, "How does it feel to be eighteen?"

"It feels like seventeen."

"I hate that smart mouth of yours." Maria pointed out, "So why isn't Troy coming?"

Gabriella look at her mother, she really did not want to talk about it, "Don't know." She finally answered.

Nodding, Maria took out the paper plates and set it on the table which had all of Gabriella's favorites. Eyeing the table, Gabriella slowly made her way to it and slowly and carefully lifted the foil covering. Hearing the door bell, she ducked out of her mother's view and popped the sweet into her mouth.

"Now why is it that when I do that I get caught?" She heard someone whisper besides her.

Turning to face her, she saw it was her fourteen year old cousin Rochelle, squat down to her level. Smiling, Gabriella stood up and hugged her cousin who she hasn't seen in about two years. Standing up, she offered her hand to Rochelle and lead her into the kitchen.

"Gabriella!" Her aunty greeted her with a hug, "How are you?"

"Hey aunty," Gabriella laughed as she hugged her back, "I'm good. Thank you for coming."

"It's not a problem." She smiled, "Sorry your uncle couldn't come. He had to work and just couldn't get off."

"It's okay." Gabriella smiled, hoping that her friends would get there and save her from her overly chatty aunty.

-------

Jen stood in front of her closet frustrated. She did not know what to wear. Sure it was only a house party, but she still wanted to look nice. It wasn't everyday that her best friend turned eighteen. Giving a loud sigh she took out all her dresses and set them on her bed. Hands on her hip, she surveyed each one. She wanted a dress that said, 'even though it's a house party, I want to look like I tried - but not too hard' but none that she was looking at said that. They were all too dressy or too casual.

Throwing her hands down, she stomped to the bathroom, where her curling iron was waiting for her. After she put her curls safely into lose curls, she took two stands from the front, each from right by her ears and pinned them back. She quickly applied her make up and walked back into her room and looked at her options once again.

"Jen, we're leaving in ten minutes." She heard her mom call.

Getting a wave off annoyance, and panic, she stalked back into her closet and looked if she missed something. Looking in the back she saw a dress that she bought earlier that year, and she noticed it still had the tag on. Taking it, she stood in front of her mirror and held it up to her body. Tilting her head the the side, she slipped on the soft green dress, with ruffled bib top, and fluttered cup sleeves.

"Jen come on!" Her mother warned.

Sighing, she slipped her cream round toed heels, and glass ring. Doing a quick mirror check she ran downstairs before her parents could say another word.

"What took you so long?" Her dad asked.

"They weren't saying the right thing." Jen answered as she walked out the door, while seeing her mom smirk, and her dad's very confused face.

------

"Gabriella can you get that?" Maria yelled over the noise.

Gabriella excused herself from her friends and walked over to the door, reveling a very stunning Sam. She was in a white strapless dress with a thin blue belt, that ended right above the knee, on her feet were black heels, while her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. Hugging her, Gabriella closed the door and walked her inside to where the rest of her friends were standing around.

Looking around, she finally noticed the girls clothing. Taylor was in peach spaghetti strapped dress with a stain bow, silver heels, and her hair was down. Jamie was in a floral mesh dress, with black heels, and her soft curls flowed down her back. Kim was in black and blue lace halter dress, with white heels, and her tight curls were in a low ponytail.

The guys were all in jeans and all had over shirts on, the only person missing was Mr. Bolton himself.

"You look amazing Gabs." Sammy smiled as Zeke handed her a drink.

"Why thank you." Gabriella said with a really bad English accent and did a little twirl.

"So why is the birthday girl standing here all by herself?" Gabriella heard someone say from behind her.

After everyone went home, Gabriella stepped outside just to get some air. Her dinner or whatever you want to call it, went very well. Everyone had a blast, and they all got along with Gabriella's family. She'd got a lot of awesome gifts; clothes, money, clothes.

"Just thinking." Gabriella answered has she watched him come and stand right by her.

"About?" He questioned.

All Gabriella gave in response was a shrug. Giving a small smiled, Chad took her under her arms and rested his head on hers. Over the past week or so, they both got really close, and now were like siblings. Feeling Gabriella shiver under him, as a cold breeze past, he took his jacket off and draped it around her.

"Hey Gabi!" They heard Sammy say coming out, "Come on, we got something for you."

Looking up at Chad, he shook his head indicating he was also out of the loop. Getting out of the embrace, Gabriella walked back into the house to see her friends standing around in the living room. They all urged Gabriella to sit down in font of them, then they began.

"Now, we were really nice, and civil to you tonight." Jen started, "But now that your family's gone. What is wrong with you?!"

"Do you know how much work and effort Troy put into what he did today?" Taylor took over, "I know that Jamie and I never really told you how we felt about the whole you and Troy thing but Gabriella-"

"You're crazy!" Jamie cut in, "Troy loves you. He loves you! Why can't you see that!"

Rolling her eyes Gabriella made an effort to stand up, but felt a strong grip on her arm that forced her back down.

"I talked to Trista, his sister." Kim started, "She said he hasn't come out of his room since this afternoon. Something really big has to get him to do that."

"Why do we keep talking about this?" Gabriella asked, "I mean, I really don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care!" Sammy finally said something, "The first few days, weeks even, were understandable, but now. Now it's just getting ridiculous!"

"Come on Gabs, you go around like you hate the guy, it's getting really old." Taylor said, trying to be the nicest she can at the time.

"Yeah, well talking about this is getting really old!" Gabriella snapped.

They all gave a frustrated sigh, guys included. Each knowing that Gabriella loved Troy, but for some stupid reason, she didn't want to let anyone know, or show that she does.

"What is this really about Gabriella?" Zeke stepped in, noticing that the girls weren't getting anywhere.

"What is what about?"

"The reason you can't forgive him."

Gabriella looked at him like he was the most stupid person on the Earth.

"I really don't think it's because of the dare." Zeke said when Gabriella didn't answer, "Now before you say something. Yeah, it probably was at the start, but what is it now?"

Jen looked at Zeke and understood where he was going so she took over, "Is it because you're scared of getting hurt again? Or is it because you're not ready? What is it Gabriella? Come on enlighten us, and tell us why you can't just forgive the guy. He at lease deserves that doesn't he?"

"No." Gabriella spat.

"July twenty-five," Jen said slowly after a moment of sclience and watched Gabriella's reaction, "The day Neil broke up with you..." She let it linger.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked, getting really nervous.

"The day you lost your first love, the day your heart was broken for the first time. The day you stopped believing in love." Jen said standing up and walking around the table, "September eighteen. Second week of school, and the first day, first time, Troy Bolton came up and asked you out. The twentieth of the same month, was the day you called him and accepted the date, remember that?" Jen smiled as she saw Gabriella start to break down, "The twenty-first; your first date. Do you remember when you came home that night? Do you remember what you did that day? No? Well I have something to help you remember," She smiled as she handed Gabriella a picture.

Gabriella looked at the object in Jen's hand, and refused to touch it. She knew exactly what it was; it was the picture that she promised Troy to never delete. The picture he took of her on their first date.

"The next day," Jen continued, "You guys planed another date. Now that was what? Two dates in three days? Very good don't you think Gabs?" Jen asked, "Now, two weeks later, Mr. Bolton took you to where ever he took you and what did he ask you Gabriella?" She waited for an answer, "Gabriella, what did he ask you?" Jen asked again.

"To be his official girlfriend." Gabriella mumbled not looking at her best friend.

"Yes!" Jen clapped, "To be his girlfriend, and what was your answer?"

"Yes." Gabriella answered.

"Yes!" Jen repeated, "You accepted. Now, he got his first twenty dollars then right?" She asked the guys who all nodded, "Now, later that day I told you Neil called correct?"

"Correct." Gabriella sighed, willing herself not to get faded.

"Now, before we went to pick him up, we had a little talk yes?" Jen stalled, "I asked you if you were excited that Neil was coming. You responded with a 'I guess' remember? Then I asked if you were scared. Scared of what Troy will think, of you hanging around your ex. Now how did you respond?"

"I didn't." Gabriella blinked after a brief pause.

"You didn't," Jen nodded, "Troy invited us to Sam's party at breakfast correct?" Gabriella nodded, "Now did you say no to Troy? Or did you convince Neil to come along?"

"The second one." Gabriella said knowing exactly where she was going with this.

"Right, now if I remember correctly, you didn't tell Neil Troy was your boyfriend until we were in front of Sam's drive way. Why was that?" Jen asked, "Oh thats right," She gave a little laugh, "It was so he couldn't change his mind in time, because you knew if Neil knew Troy was your boyfriend, he wouldn't want to go." Jen raised her eyebrow to give Gabriella a little message, "Hmm, interesting don't you think?"

"Now, lets skip ahead a little bit, to lets say. I don't know," Jen cupped her hands together, "November twenty-first?" She said looking directly into Gabriella's eyes, which were filling up with tears by now. "What was that day? Oh thats right; your two month anniversary." Jen said completely ignoring Gabriella's plea to stop, "You guys went to the park that day right? And after where did you guys go? Oh thats right that little park place. If what Sammy told me was true, then she decorated the place with lights, candles, roses. But not any roses were they Gabriella? No, they were these weren't they?" Jen smirked pulling out a single yellow rose from behind Jason and handing it to her.

Gabriella look at her in horror, she could not believe that Jen was going this far. She took the rose with her shaky hands and set it on her lap

"If I was spying correctly, you said something that surprised not only Troy but me as well." Jen said looking at the tears Gabriella was shedding, "You said you loved him, and what did he say?" She said walking to her and looking at her right in the eye, "He said he loved you too."

"Why are you doing this?" Gabriella asked through her tears.

"Because you have to understand that what you guys had was real." Jen sighed, "Gabriella, you're so lucky." She said changing the mood a little, "You and Troy had something that most girls only dream of. Including me! Do you know how lucky you are to have someone that caring, that sweet loving you? You have to understand that he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Then why'd he do it?" Gabriella snapped, they all said he didn't mean it and was getting really annoying.

"I don't know!" Jen exclaimed, "He's stupid, he's a guy, he has no brain cells whats so ever, you pick. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't, didn't, doesn't...love you!"

"Do you remember what you told me before Neil moved?" Jen smiled.

Gabriella looked up and shot daggers at her best friend, "You told me that you were going to take a very long sabbatical from guys. And I told you-" Jen said when she didn't get an answer.

"That was never going to happen," Gabriella mumbled, "Yeah, I remember, so what?"

"You told me after that, that you wanted to make a bet." Jen nodded, "You bet that if I was right, you'd actually listen to me. Now listen. You love him, we all know that. And I mean everyone. Your mom, my parents, all of us here, probably the whole school, teachers and staff included, Troy's sister knows, his parents, Neil. The only person that probably doesn't know this, if of course Troy."

Gabriella, who was now had tears freely flowing down her face took in a shaky breath. She loves him, never stopped. But after what she did today, she couldn't possibly just go over there and tell him.

"Yes you can," Jen said as if she read her mind, "Go, talk to him."

Looking around, Gabriella saw the same thing in every one's eyes. All saying that they agree with Jen. Sighing, she looked over at the kitchen, and saw her mom holding out her jacket. Slowly standing up, Gabriella took the jacket and made her way out the door, but not before getting a group hug from the girls. Feeling something wet land on her she looked up and saw it was going to rain. Sighing, she looked at her car and saw it was blocked in. Shaking her head she made her way to do something that was both the best thing in the world, but the most scary.

-----

Troy was in the living room with his sister and parents, watching whatever they were watching. He looked over at Trista who was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. After he went home that day, he just stayed in his room until his mom, dad and sister threatened him to get out. So after eating dinner, here they were, watching a really old movie that none of the siblings were really interested in, while the rain was really pouring down. Giving a sigh of relief as the bell rang, he was really shocked to see who it reviled.

"Hi." A very wet Gabriella breathed.

**------**

**A/N: Okay! Well soo sorry for the wait. And when we said we had something better, we were talking more of real...We know that this isn't as sweet as what Troy did. But Thats been done so much times, that we wanted to do something different. We both thought that if anyone could get us to do something, it'll be our best friend, so thats what we did. We had Jen break every thing Gabriella was holding back. And yes, we are awear that this chapter is a bit dissapointing, because Troy didn't do anything so...Sorry! But please review anyways!**


	19. One Last Dare

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews, it made us feel better that you guys didn't really mind the way we got Gabriella to go to mr. bolton's...haha, on with the chapter shall we?**

**Discliamer: We own nothing of hsm, we wish we did though...**

**-----**

_Troy was in the living room with his sister and parents, watching whatever they were watching. He looked over at Trista who was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. After he went home that day, he just stayed in his room until his mom, dad and sister threatened him to get out. So after eating dinner, here they were, watching a really old movie that none of the siblings were really interested in, while the rain was really pouring down. Giving a sigh of relief as the bell rang, he was really shocked to see who it reviled._

_"Hi." A very wet Gabriella breathed._

Troy looked behind him and saw Trista looking at him with questioning eyes. Guiding her outside, he slowly closed the door and turned his attention to the girl who seemed to be crying moments before.

"Now before you say anything," Gabriella started, "Let me get something off my chest." She crossed her arms over her chest and turned around to watch the rain fall. "What you did was really low Troy, and it hurt a lot. But what made it worse was that I really loved you." Gabriella sighed as she wiped a stray tear that just fallen, "I never told you this but, when my dad left my mom, I never thought I'd be able to trust guys anymore. It didn't matter if they were family or my best friend, I just couldn't get myself too. When Neil first talked to me, I felt something. And I let him in. I let myself love him. When he left, I promised myself to never let that happen again. But then you showed up," Gabriella sobbed and turned to looking into his eyes, "You showed up, and you changed that. You made me feel safe, you made me feel wanted, loved, you made me feel special." She lowered her voice, "I've never been so hurt before. Neil, yes he loved me, and I loved him. But it wasn't the real kind of love, it was more of the puppy love. But you. You, you showed me how love really feels, both the good and bad. You showed me what love really means, and how it suppose to feel."

Troy blinked at Gabriella, not knowing what to say. He didn't really understand what she was saying, taking a step towards her she backed away.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come." Gabriella whispered, and started back to her house.

-------

The gang were all helping Gabriella's mom and Jen's parents clean the living room and kitchen, waiting for Gabriella to return. After Gabriella left, the parent came in to see all the girls looking blankly at each other, while the guys had more of a worried and stressful look on their face.

"Hey Jenna?" Taylor called from across the room, "How you learn to interrogate people like that?"

"Did you forget her dads a cop?" Sam joined.

"She has potential." Jen's dad smiled.

"Don't get any ideas," Her mom shook her head, "She is not going to be a cop."

"And why not?" Peter asked his wife.

"Because shes not." Julia replied.

Jen shook her head, as she heard this conversation many times before. Feeling two arms wrapping around her upper body, she grabbed him arms, and leaned on him for support.

"Whats wrong?" Jason gently asked when he felt Jen's vibe.

All he felt was a shrug below him, sighing he placed a kiss gently on the top of her head.

"It's raining," Jen mumbled, "She didn't take her car."

"Yeah well she was blocked in." Jason responded.

"Still."

"Jennifer!" Julia exclaimed, "You haven't properly introduced your friend to your father."

"Oh god," Jen sighed.

"You're the boy that did the tea dare." Peter smiled.

"Dad!"

"Well isn't he?"

"Daddy!" Jen whined.

"He did a really good job." Peter teased.

Glaring, she took Jason's hand and took him into the other room.

-------

It took about a second to register in his head, and he quickly followed her back to her house and prevented her from entering the door. Looking into her eyes he saw something that he hated. Fear. He did not want to see that ever in her eyes.

"You're right, you shouldn't have come." Troy spoke, "But answer me one question."

"Alright." Gabriella answered looking away.

"Why did you come?" Troy asked, "I mean from what happened earlier today, I thought you wouldn't want to see me for a while. Thats why I didn't come tonight, it was your day, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"You wouldn't have." Gabriella shook her head.

"Really?" Troy looked at her, "I don't believe that."

Gabriella looked at the ground knowing very well that he was right. Sighing, Gabriella did the only thing she could think of and shrugged. Knowing by now that Jen locked her front door, she sat herself on the steps. Feeling a cold wind, she wrapped her jacket around her and pulled up the zipper, as she watched Troy slowly turn around to face her.

"My sister said she bumped into you."

Gabriella looked at him trying to figure out what he was talking about. Searching her mind she finally realized that the girl she ran into the other day was actually Trista Bolton.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister." Gabriella responded.

"I didn't?" Gabriella shook her head, "I thought I did."

"I guess you didn't have time."

Troy sat down next to her and shot her a side glance. From that line alone Troy knew how little time they spent together. The funny thing was, in that little time, how much he grew to love her.

"Tell me about her?" Gabriella asked looking Troy in the eye.

Smiling Troy looked out and started, "Shes my best friend. Even though we're only one year apart, she is so much wiser than I am. She experienced so much. Maybe more than some people in their whole life time. In her senior year of high school she and a group of people spent two weeks in Spain." Troy paused, "Shes such a caring person. She's so sweet, she'll do anything for people she loves. You remind me so much of her."

Feeling her lips curl up into a small smile, Gabriella pressed her lips together and looked away while Troy continued. "You really do," Troy laughed, "You're both so easy to talk to, and you guys actually listen. You know unlike Sammy who just talks and talks just never listens."

"Thats not nice." Gabriella laughed.

"You know it's true." Troy nudged her, "Anyways, I could always talk to her no matter what it was about, or what time it is. I know she'll always be there. She'll never judge people without fully knowing them. She's a really fair person, and I guess thats what a lot of people loves about her."

"She sounds like a really nice person."

"She really is." Troy replied.

---------

"What are they doing?" Kim asked squeezing herself between Jen and Sammy.

"It looks like their talking," Sammy whispered looking out of the window.

"And laughing." Jamie joined.

"Wow, she's being civil." Taylor laughed.

"It's a good thing we locked the door." Jen said.

The guys looked at the girls and rolled their eyes. After Gabriella left, Jen and Sammy quickly went to the window and watched. When they saw her running back, Jen went and locked the door, knowing that would make them talk. So now there they were, all cramped by the window, spying. Real lady like don't you think?

"Do you think it's a good idea to spy?" Zeke started, "It doesn't seem right, considering."

"Shut up." Taylor snapped.

"Isn't the point of having them talk is for them to work it out, by themselves." Jason said.

"Oh what do you know?" Jen sighed, walking away from the window and into her boyfriend's lap, "Do you have to be home soon?"

Wrapping his arm's around her, Jason kissed her neck, "No, since we're staying at Zeke's and he doesn't have his key. We're going when his parents calls."

Nodding, Jen leaned into him, letting all muscles relax.

"Don't you wish you had that." Jamie whispered to Taylor and Sammy.

Nodding, the three girls sighed and all slid down the wall and linked arms, "At lease Kim has Chad." Sam smiled, as they watched Kim warp her arm around Chad's neck from behind.

"I don't remember this being a make out party, do you?" Peter came in, causing all the couples to jump apart, mainly Jen and Jason.

"Mom!" Jen whined, "Can you please get your husband out of the living room?"

Laughing, Julia pushed Peter back into the kitchen, leaving the kids be.

------

"I think it's more of a medium golden brown," Gabriella said examining her hair, "Don't you?"

"I guess..." Troy answered.

"A, 'yes, of course Gabriella' would've been nice." Gabriella joked.

"Yes, of course Gabriella." Troy smirked.

"Retard." She smiled, "you should color your hair too."

"What medium golden brown?" Troy mocked.

"No, more of a honey ash blonde." Gabriella smiled.

"Are you serious?" Troy blinked.

"What, it's a nice color. Jen has it highlighted in her hair."

"Gabs, get real."

"Fine, never mind then." Gabriella sighed.

Troy laughed at her, remembering all the times where she'd done something like that. Pout. She always would pout, and Troy thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"Hello?" He heard Gabriella sing.

"Huh?"

"I said, 'if you think I should grow my hair back out,' you know, do you think the bangs looks weird on me?"

Troy had no control over his body whatsoever at that moment and all of a sudden felt himself kiss her. Pulling back, Gabriella looked at him her mouth open a bit and her eyes wide. Standing up, Gabriella walked over to her car, and put her hands on her hips thinking on what in the world just happened.

Did Troy just kiss her? Or did she kiss him? Did they both kiss each other? Sighing, she glanced at Troy, and saw he was shocked at well. running her hands through her hair, and locked her hands behind her neck.

Troy sat there feeling really stupid. Why did he have to just ruin that moment. Well it wasn't really a moment, but still. She was talking to him. She was actually talking to him.

Gabriella didn't even realized it was still raining, until she felt Troy cover her head with his jacket. Looking at Troy, she somehow felt safe again.

"Why don't I hate you right now?" Gabriella asked over the rain.

"Maybe because you finally forgave me." Troy answered.

Gabriella blinked and looked over to the window and saw all eight teens looking out. Looking back at Troy, she felt herself smile.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella whispered, Troy could hardly even hear her.

Troy took her into a hug and shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry about Gabs."

"Yes I do," Gabriella started, "I've been stubborn, but it was only because I didn't want to get hurt again. You really hurt me Troy."

"I know."

"Do you?" Gabriella asked.

"Why do you think I 'over did it'?" Troy smirked.

"That's not funny," Gabriella slapped his arm, "You could've really hurt yourself."

"I know, I know." Troy hugged her tighter, "I'm sorry."

"Promise me one thing." Gabriella said looking up at him.

"What?"

"Let's never play truth or dare ever again." Gabriella laughed.

"I think I can live with that." Troy smiled.

Sighing, Gabriella took out her cell phone, which just went off and read the text. Looking at Jen, she had a really big smile on her face. She laughed and looked at Troy who was really confused. Showing Troy the text, he smiled, "Okay, I _know_ I can do that." Troy said and leaned in.

_I dare you to kiss him_

**---------**

**A/N: Okay, well the ending wasn't really as good as we wanted but...We still are very proud of how it turned out. Well, this is the end of this story. And we HATE to leave it, and you guys. You guys are so awesome, thank you guys for all the supporte, and reivews we love you all. Anyways, please don't hate us for just leaving it here. We just didn't want it to drag on longer then it has...So yeah...Please review, and tell us what you thought of the story/last chapter. **

**WITH LOVE**

**-- Vanessa and Becky**


	20. Sequel?

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the supporte through out this whole story. We just came back to thank all the readers who reviewed, you guys are the reason why we kept up with this story. Well now that this story is done; we are going to go back to our independent stories, but we are still going to cowrite a lot. So we just wanted to see which story appeals to you guys. We're going to give you like the first part for each so you guys tell us which you guys would like to read:**

**My house, My rules.**

Fourteen years old Cassandra May Bolton closed her locker with a sigh. It was the first day of school, and Cassandra was really starting to miss her middle school. Sure she had her other three siblings there, but that didn't really help. Her oldest brother, Alexander, or as he likes, Alex is the captain of the basketball team, and is basically the most popular guy in school. Everyone says that he looks exactly like their dad. Blue eyes, short light brown hair, tall. Rizza, the oldest girl was the hottest girl in school. Unlike Alex, Rizza looked more like their mother Gabriella. Her long dark hair was always perfect, her big dark brown eyes are what gets her a lot of the attention, and not to mention shes on the dance team. Then there was Melissa. She looked a lot like her mom, but had some of her dad's aspects. His ocean blue eyes for one thing. Melissa was more into drama then anything. She's been in all the school play since Cassandra could remember, it didn't matter if she was the lead of not, she just wanted to be in the play. Then there was little Cassandra. She had her mother's hair and eyes. But she had her fathers smile. She was very pretty, it was just that her confidence could use a little lifting.

**He was Always right there**

After my long years of being with him, I made a promise with myself. And that promise was to take a break from guys for a while. It's been working out too, three years to exact. But knowing my roommates, that'll all change. I live with my three other roommates in the Savannah Apartments in Las Vegas right across the middle school I work at. Right after East High, Taylor, Sharpay, Kelsi and I all decided to go to UNLV. We all majored in different things, Taylor in science, Sharpay in marketing, Kelsi in music and myself in both English and Secondary Education. After we graduated, we all pitched in and got this apartment, which I love. Yes, people do say it's kind of weird living right next to the place you work, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Everyone always thought that I'd be like some huge math whiz or something like that. I guess that changed. So anyways, the guys all went to school on the East, but moved down here a few months after college. They live in the duplex about five minutes from our place, so we see each other all the time. Which is both really good and really bad, but I'll get to that part later.

**A love long Ago**

Troy Bolton walked back to his car when he saw a very familiar girl running past him. Knowing exactly who it was, his memory went back to his best friend. After moving from New Mexico to Utah, he heard that she got into a huge accident. She lost her father along with most of her memory. That was two years ago. When he moved back to New Mexico, which was the other day, he couldn't make himself to see her again. What if she didn't remember him? What if shes was nothing like she use to be? Sighing, he pushed his thoughts away and walked up to the girl who was now sitting next to her friend.

**Okay well there are the few storys we just started to map out. The frist one we did 'cuz we were just bored. The second we did 'cuz well...We have no idea why, the idea just wouldn't go away. And the last one was from a song we heard. We started a story with the same title, but didn't think it was right. **

**So, what do you guys think? Which should be start? Or should we dump all these ideas and come up with a new one? **

**OH AND BTW THERE WILL BE NO SEQUELS TO TRUTH OR DARE. SORRY!**


	21. Last one Promise

**A/N: Thank you guys soo much for voting; the votes are in and the winner is... A LOVE LONG AGO ::claps:: If you guys didn't already know. The first chapter is up, so read and enjoy!**


End file.
